Nunca te dejaré
by Annie Stewart
Summary: Bella es incapaz de superar lo que ocurrió hace nueve años. Edward lucha día a día para cumplir la promesa que hizo con el alma hecha pedazos. Conocerse hará revivir a estos dos corazones muertos y encontrar entre escombros una esperanza perdida, incluso si creen que no tienen nada más que ofrecer.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos son de mi creación y la historia también.**

En mi perfil encuentran el link de mi grupo en facebook: **Annie Stewart fanfics.**

* * *

**NUNCA TE DEJARÉ**

**Capítulo 1**

**Bella**

Cuando me desperté esta mañana, después de haber dado vueltas toda la noche en la cama, encontré un mensaje de cumpleaños en la pantalla de mi celular. Cada año recibo los mismos mensajes de conocidos que nunca veo y viejos amigos de la escuela que sienten la obligación o la lástima de saludarme, pero con este en especial no pude contener la emoción, incluso si no celebraba nada.

Hace diez meses atrás aterricé en la desconocida ciudad de San Francisco, arrastrando conmigo una maleta pequeña sin sueños y algunas de mis pertenencias que tenían significado. Portaba poco dinero y una botella de pastillas recetadas al fondo de la cartera que trato de evitar a toda costa, así fue como comenzó mi nueva vida. O algo parecido. La única cosa que no cambiaba y que parece aumentar con el tiempo, son mis deudas. Y aun así después de recuperarme del inesperado mensaje, me compré de camino al trabajo un bonito vestido de segunda mano con un porcentaje generoso de descuento.

Me sale mucho más barato comprar telas en un textil y hacer varios vestidos, pero vendí mi máquina de coser en Forks para comprarme un boleto de avión. Fue una decisión difícil de tomar, ya que la máquina era un bien preciado de mi madre.

Ella cosió cada uno de mis vestidos hasta que cumplí los dieciocho años. Para ella los cumpleaños eran un evento especial y requerían de una celebración especial, por lo tanto no era de extrañar que tiráramos la casa por la ventana. La vida era mucho más sencilla cuando mi única preocupación de adolescente era no equivocarme en las tarjetas de invitación y mis padres seguían vivos.

Crecer dolía un montón cuando tus elecciones eran erróneas.

Ahora soy una mujer de cuarenta y cuatro años, sola, endeudada como todo el mundo, corriendo para ir de un trabajo a otro y de vez en cuando deprimida.

Nunca me preocupé por la edad que tenía hasta que empezaron a aparecerme líneas alrededor de los ojos y canas en el pelo. En realidad, no es que no me haya preocupado, solo no fui consciente de ello. No he sido consciente de mi vida desde hace nueve años.

Y no sería realmente un problema cumplir 44 si no pareciera de 50.

—¿Quién crees que sea?

Di un salto en el pupitre mientras frotaba un paño húmedo en la barra. Alice, que apoyó los codos sobre la mesada, enarcó una ceja perfectamente hecha hacia mí.

Conocí a Alice Brandon hace cinco meses en una entrevista de trabajo para el bar al que pertenecemos. La noté nerviosa retorciéndose los dedos sobre el regazo cada vez que pensaba que ella sería la siguiente. No teníamos demasiadas esperanzas de conseguir el empleo y fue una agradable sorpresa encontrarnos un mes más tarde trabajando como meseras en el mismo lugar.

Ambas coincidíamos en nuestro desprecio a Jessica Stanley, la encargada de supervisar nuestro trabajo. Muchas veces he tenido que morderme la lengua para no soltarle cuatro cosas, pero necesitaba muchísimo el dinero. También cuidaba a la señora Spencer tres veces a la semana, una anciana de 86 años, pero el dinero no era suficiente. No podía permitirme escasear la plata en este momento. Tomaba el turno de la tarde de lunes a miércoles y el turno de la mañana de jueves a sábado. Alice tomaba ambos turnos, incluso trabajaba los domingos. No la recuerdo teniendo un día libre.

Alice nadaba en los treinta y con tantos tatuajes en cada brazo que nunca sabes donde empieza uno y termina el otro. El cabello corto le destacaba un pálido rostro y una preciosa nariz respingada y sus ojos eran de un suave gris que cambiaban de color según su estado de ánimo. Es muy reservada, pero de vez en cuando me soltaba algunas cosas de su vida, como aquella vez que me contó que vivía con sus padres desde que su ex novio la estafó con el dinero de la boda.

Supongo que esa es la razón por la que prefiere trabajar tanto.

—¿Quién? —pregunté, tratando de regresar mi mente al trabajo.

Ella señaló un lugar con el mentón.

—Patata frita. —respondió.

Con el paño ya estrujado y la mesada reluciente, enfoqué la vista en la dirección que me mostraba a pesar de saber a lo que se refería. Fue entonces que caí en la esquina de la barra, donde se hallaba un hombre sentado con una libreta abierta, una cerveza espumada y un plato de patatas fritas. Alice solía ponerle apodos a cada cliente frecuente del bar, y _Patata frita _surgió desde que un hombre con una barba descuidada empezó a sentarse en el mismo lugar todos los días.

La diferencia de patata frita con el resto de los clientes, era que nunca te miraba a los ojos. Llegaba, se quitaba la chaqueta azul marino, la colocaba en el respaldo de la silla y sacaba una libreta de su maletín. Podía estar allí sentado horas leyendo y bebiendo cerveza sin tocar su plato. Y eso era lo más raro, _jamás_ tocaba las patatas y siempre las pedía primero.

—Le he preguntado si quería que le envolviera la comida para llevar, pero ni siquiera me respondió. —Alice refunfuñó y levantó los codos de la mesa— Es un maleducado. Debería ir y preguntarle cuál es su puñetero problema.

—No vayas. —la detuve, porque había algo en él que me impulsó a salvarle el trasero—. No es correcto, Jessica te despedirá. Lo mejor será que lleves la malteada al señor Cooke.

—_Señor orina_ —susurró con una sonrisilla. El señor Cooke era otro cliente que pedía café con agua ardiente e iba hasta seis veces al baño entre cada sorbo de su bebida. Alice se fue dando tumbos y volqué mi atención por completo al trabajo limpiando esta vez la máquina del café. Cuando regresó, tiró de una bandeja y suspiró— Ahí viene patata frita maleducada. Es tu turno de lidiar con él, Bella.

Somos siete meseras en total, pero solo Alice y yo nos llevamos bien. Las demás no comparten con nadie que no sea la gente en sus teléfonos y algunas son demasiado jóvenes para enganchar. Soy la mayor de todas y aunque no siempre era una ventaja, me respetaban.

Patata frita se acercó a la caja registradora rebuscando dinero en la cartera. Mientras preparaba la boleta, eché un vistazo a su barba. Era cobriza como su cabellera, con algunas canas visibles y bolsas bajo los ojos. Él tiró algunos billetes a la mesa, la misma cantidad de siempre.

—Espere su boleta, por favor. —le pedí, porque se iba. Siempre se iba deprisa.

Se volvió gruñendo para sus adentros, pero nunca mirándome. Cuando le entregué la boleta, me la quitó de las manos y se la echó al bolsillo.

—Gracias, adiós.

—Hasta luego. —respondí, sin embargo ya había cruzado la puerta.

…

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo? _Bella _—la señora Spencer me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía una forma particular de decir mi nombre, deteniéndose en la primera ele. Bel-la—. No dejas de rellenar ese puzle del demonio. Voy a quemarlo cuando te despistes.

Su verdadero nombre era Berrin y cuidar de ella fue el primer empleo que conseguí cuando llegué a San Francisco. Tenía experiencia en cuidar a enfermos, pero la señora Spencer era diferente. Era una niña traviesa con el peso de un adulto a la que debes sobornar para meterle la comida a la boca y me contaba chistes subidos de tono mientras paseábamos por el jardín.

—¿Está enojada porque completé el puzle primero, señora Spencer?

—Tonterías, eres una tramposa porque empezaste antes que mí en el autobús. Te volviste obsesiva con esa cosa, ¿sabes? He creado un monstruo.

Me reí.

—Esto realmente me distrae.

—Hablas como una señora de edad.

—Tal vez lo soy.

—Já, eso es muy gracioso de tu parte. ¿Qué seré yo entonces, una vieja decrépita? Bueno, tal vez por fuera. Oh, cielos. ¿He muerto y no me he dado cuenta? —su arrugado rostro formó una tierna sonrisa— Todavía tienes mucho por hacer en esta vida. Ven, deja esa estúpida cosa y llévame al baño.

Cerré el puzle terminado con el lápiz en el interior. Era el tercer puzle esta semana y la señora Spencer estaba sorprendida. Nadie nunca le había ganado en los puzles hasta que llegué yo.

Empujé la silla de ruedas lejos de la televisión y la arrastré por el pasillo. El baño era un sitio especialmente diseñado para la silla de ruedas con pasamanos, aire acondicionado y un cómodo retrete. La levanté con todo mi peso y después de algunos inconvenientes logré dejarla sentada. A pesar de que la mujer era deslenguada la mayor parte del tiempo, por no decir _todo_ el tiempo, cada vez que la traía al baño o debía bañarla le daba vergüenza. No me miraba a los ojos y yo le sonreía para infundirle confianza. Entonces se tranquilizaba.

—Si fueras una vejete como yo, necesitarías que alguien te limpie el culo.

Volví a sonreír.

—Supongo que exageré.

—Supones bien. No quieres ver como realmente eres, _Bella. _Y me gusta tu pañoleta amarilla en el cuello.

La hija de la señora Spencer me contrató después de tener inconvenientes con muchas de las otras cuidadoras debido al comportamiento difícil de la mujer. Era la única de sus once hermanos que no quería meter a su madre a un hogar de ancianos, así que cuando me presenté diciéndole que necesitaba el dinero con urgencia y que ya había cuidado a alguien antes, me contrató enseguida.

Entendí las advertencias respecto a su madre cuando la mujer me mandó a meterme el contrato por el trasero.

Fue complejo y engorroso lidiar con sus insultos. Cuando me insultaba o me tiraba las cosas por encima de la cabeza, le decía que hiciera lo que hiciera yo no iba a perder el empleo, entonces poco a poco comenzamos a llevarnos mejor. Hablábamos horas y horas mientras llenábamos puzles en el pórtico de su casa o en el jardín. Justo allí fue donde me contó su historia de vida y allí fue también donde le confesé la mía.

Sin contar la terapia a la que iba una vez al mes, eso jamás salió de mis labios en ningún tema de conversación. Era sabido claro, pero nunca de mí. Esa fue la principal razón que tuve para irme de Forks después de tantos años, el hecho de que todo el mundo me conocía.

Pero la señora Spencer me dio esa confianza y hasta hoy no estaba arrepentida de mi decisión. Gracias a eso forjamos un vínculo emocional importante hasta ahora.

—¿Está lista?

—Sí —susurró. La limpié, la volví a sentar en la silla de ruedas y me enjuagué las manos antes de llevarla de regreso al salón—. Entonces… ¿qué hiciste en tu cumpleaños? ¿Echaste un buen polvo con algún varón, alguna mujer o hiciste un trio?

No, ella no tenía filtro.

—No hice nada.

Ella jadeó.

—¡Que desperdicio!

…

Rose me envió un mensaje de texto de camino a mi segundo trabajo.

_R: ¿Vienes a cenar esta noche? :- )_

Mis planes de caer en la cama dormida comenzaban a derrumbarse.

_R: ¡Haré albóndigas! -_Añadió, como un soborno.

Yo no podía negarme a las albóndigas. Era mi comida favorita.

_B: Ok pero no escasees la salsa._

_R: Bien :-D_

Escuché ajetreos en el bar cuando estaba cambiándome de ropa. Mientras me arreglaba la estúpida cinta roja en la coleta, caminé fuera de los camarines para encontrarme con un pleito de los buenos. Reconocí la voz de Jessica Stanley perdiendo la paciencia, a Alice curioseando con una bandeja vacía en el pecho y en medio de todo estaba patata frita alterado. Ángela y Jane, de las meseras más jóvenes, cotilleaban en la barra y grababan con el celular.

Me acerqué un poco más.

—Le vuelvo a repetir, porque me doy cuenta que usted no lo quiere entender, lo he dejado aquí ayer. Ayer, y si alguien limpió el piso tiene que haberlo encontrado.

La vena en la frente de Jessica comenzó a cobrar vida.

—Y yo insisto, señor… —ella esperó a que él se presentara, pero no lo hizo— No hemos encontrado nada. Las chicas no terminan la jornada sin que esté todo el salón impecable y no hemos encontrado eso que nos acusa que tenemos. Desearía que pudiese bajar un poco la voz.

—No estoy acusando a nadie, por el amor de Dios, solo estoy pidiéndole que por favor vuelva a revisarlo. —patata frita tiró de su cabello, exasperado— Es importante para mí. Es un pequeño arete, es pequeño y brillante. Por favor.

—No hay nada suyo aquí, lo hemos revisado todo anoche. Será mejor que se retire, está espantando a los clientes.

—¡Me importa un reverendo pepino sus clientes de mierda! —gritó enfurecido y pegué un salto. Todos lo hicimos— ¡Quiero el puto arete de regreso ahora mismo!

Jessica se llevó una mano al pecho y de pronto me encontró rezagada en las mesas.

—¡Bella! Ven aquí, Bella Swan. —me apuntó con el dedo, sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Se alejó del ajetreo rápidamente, pasando por el lado de Alice que estaba sin palabras— Saca a este sujeto de aquí y si no se va, llama a la policía. —antes de irse a la oficina, se giró otra vez y me agarró del brazo— No, _llama_ a la policía. Llámala ahora no importa si se va o no. El señor aquí tiene desde este momento prohibido el ingreso por su falta de respeto y violencia verbal.

El hombre jadeó y asentí antes de que se fuera encolerizada. Dio un portazo a la puerta de la oficina dejándome con todo el problema. Alice, que no cerraba la boca de la impresión, se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento, ya la escuchó. Ella es la jefa y nosotras solo obedecemos.

Me acerqué desconfiada al hombre. Sus mejillas bullían enrojecidas, sus manos formaron un puño y la desesperación palpaba por completo su rostro. Por un momento desee ayudarle, pero lo único que hice fue no llamar a la policía, aunque tendría problemas más tarde.

—¿Me acompaña?

Esa fue la primera vez que me miró a los ojos. Eran verdes, apagados y tristes. Me siguió después de razonar un momento, poco convencido de ello.

—Estoy seguro que lo perdí en este lugar, solo lo necesito de vuelta. Ella ni siquiera me dejó revisar.

—Alguien lo hubiera guardado si lo hubiese encontrado. Siempre guardamos objetos perdidos por si regresan por ellos, pero no hemos encontrado ningún arete. Y usted…

—Lo sé, fui estúpidamente grosero, pero esa mujer es una déspota, ¿sabe? —quería gritar que SÍ, que estaba en lo cierto— ¿Está segura? —preguntó esperanzado y me di cuenta que se refería al arete.

—Lamento no poder ayudarle.

Se llevó otra vez la mano al pelo y caminó de un lado a otro en la vereda a unos pasos fuera del bar. Me quedé allí con las manos en los bolsillos del delantal hasta que se marchó echando chispas. Quería decirle que si llegaba a encontrarlo iba a guardarlo, pero no me salieron las palabras.

* * *

**Hola... aquí estoy, no me quedo quieta. Antes de terminar el año empezamos con nueva historia. Espero que les guste y me dejen saber sus impresiones. Besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos son de mi creación y la historia también.**

En mi perfil encuentran el link de mi grupo en facebook: **Annie Stewart fanfics.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella**

Tenía cuatro años de edad la primera vez que me mudé de un lugar a otro con mi mascota en el regazo. Vivimos con la abuela Swan en Port Ángeles hasta después del nacimiento de mi hermano menor, cuando mi padre terminó de construir nuestra casa en un terreno abandonado en Forks.

Hice una amiga en la casa de al lado llamada Rosalie Hale, y un par de años más tarde se nos unió Leah Clearwater. Solíamos correr por el bosque después de la escuela y bañarnos en el río a pesar de que nos lo tenían estrictamente prohibido. Por las noches Rose saltaba de su ventana a la mía y esperábamos a que Leah trepara por la ventana de mi habitación. Íbamos juntas a la escuela, compartíamos el almuerzo en el gimnasio y defendíamos a mi hermano Emmett de los matones.

Emmett era diferente al común de los niños y eso molestaba a los demás. Le gustaba jugar con muñecas, lloraba antes de un examen, no sabía patear una pelota y siempre se rodeaba de chicas, es decir, nosotras, generando burlas de sus compañeros, que lo señalaban como el más débil entre ellos. A los siete un chico de su clase de inglés le rompió la nariz de una patada y le gritó marica en el suelo. Recuerdo haber ido al día siguiente y haberle hecho comer tierra mojada mientras Rose le sostenía de los brazos y Leah le gritaba cuál era el marica ahora.

Mi madre estuvo enfadada por mi vergonzoso comportamiento, pero al menos dejaron de molestarlo por un tiempo. Cuando cumplió los catorce, se agarró a puñetazos con unos cuantos y nunca más se metieron con él.

—¿Es ese mi vino favorito? —comencé a sospechar el verdadero motivo de la invitación de Rose por teléfono con el detalle del vino y la mesa perfectamente decorada— ¿Es lo que creo que es?

Emmett me sirvió un poco más de ensalada.

—Nunca dijiste que no pudiésemos celebrar tu cumpleaños cualquier otro día. —sonrió, esa sonrisa socarrona que usaba desde que era un crio. Rose vertió vino en tres copas, ofreciéndome una de ellas— Sé que son fechas difíciles, pero no hemos estado juntos por un montón de tiempo.

—Lo sé. —suspiré, tomando la copa e inclinándola hacia adelante— Gracias por preocuparse por mí.

Rose alargó su mano hasta la mía al otro lado de la mesa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cuñada. Me encanta tenerte cerca otra vez como en los viejos tiempos.

La historia de amor entre Rose y Emmett era todo un suceso para contar. Tardaron muchos años en aceptar sus sentimientos al punto de que cada uno hizo su vida y se casaron con otras personas. Ninguno fue feliz en sus respectivos matrimonios y terminaron divorciándose con meses de diferencia. Pasó otro tiempo más antes de que finalmente asumieran que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Para Rose fue difícil aceptar que podía llegar a sentir algo por el pequeño Emmett que protegíamos a toda costa en el colegio.

Ahora le encantaba llamarme "cuñada" para regodearse.

Se casaron hace seis años y hace cinco se mudaron a San Francisco con su hija recién nacida, después que la fábrica en la que trabajaban quebrara y se quedaran cesantes.

—¿Has estado pintando, Rose? —pregunté, percatándome del nuevo cuadro en la pared.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No se ve tan genial como en mi cabeza.

—Oh, ella siempre dice eso. —Emmett se llevó otro bocado de comida a la boca— Deberías admitir que tus cuadros son maravillosos.

—Eso lo dices porque me quieres.

—Sí, y también porque son maravillosos.

—Emmett tiene razón, Rose. Son geniales.

—Gracias, Bella.

Las esquinas de mi boca se torcieron cuando el líquido oscuro del vino recorrió mi garganta. Estaba harta de la cerveza y tragos dulces que me provocaban jaqueca, así que no tomaba otra bebida alcohólica que no fuera vino tinto. Me agradaba su amargor porque me sentía de la misma manera muchas veces.

Cuando dejé la copa en la mesa, Rose y Emmett intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos un regalo para ti, hermana.

—¿De verdad? —tosí.

—Incluso si no querías regalos ni celebración… —empezó Rose.

—Lo que no quiere decir que no me gusten.

El primer año después de la tragedia, me desperté con una carta escrita a mano junto a mi almohada y un vaso de jugo de naranja mal exprimido. Lloré toda esa mañana en la cama, porque por un momento se sintió como cualquier otro cumpleaños y sin embargo, la realidad me golpeó con dureza en las costillas. Quise intentar vivirlo de otra manera, pero terminé convirtiéndolo en un día negro.

Nada fue igual para ninguno de nosotros nunca más y cometí muchos errores a partir de mi dolor.

Emmett me llevó hasta el cuarto de invitados que era donde dormía antes de arrendarme un piso. Noté algunos cambios en el orden de las cosas, sobre todo por el bulto envuelto en una sábana en la esquina de la habitación que no estaba allí antes. Me acerqué pese a mis dudas y eché un vistazo debajo de la sábana. Enseguida la figura se materializó frente a mis ojos y mi corazón comenzó a latirme desbocado.

—La máquina de coser de mamá. —susurré con un nudo en la garganta.

Mi hermano se situó detrás de mí, quitando del todo la sábana.

—Pensé que te gustaría tenerla de vuelta.

Le miré con emoción.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! —respondí, sonriendo— ¿Cómo no iba a quererla de vuelta? ¿Pero cómo la conseguiste? No puedo creerlo.

Él rodó los ojos.

—La vendiste en Forks, Bella, no es muy difícil averiguar con todos los conocidos.

Nunca hubiese vendido la máquina en primer lugar si no fuera por absoluta necesidad. Dada las circunstancias en las que me encontraba, no me quedó de otra que sacrificarla para comprarme un boleto de avión cuyo valor excesivo no podía permitírmelo. Emmett seguía enviando dinero todos los meses, pero lo usé para seguir pagando la casa.

Esa noche, mi hermano llevó la máquina a mi piso a tres manzanas de distancia. La instalé frente a la ventana de mi habitación con la luz sobre ella y me acosté con el corazón reconfortado de alegría. Agarré mi celular y busqué el primer mensaje de cumpleaños que recibí ayer por la mañana, lo leí como he estado haciendo desde que lo recibí y tecleé una respuesta tardía.

Lo leyó y aunque no hubo una réplica de regreso, me dormí con una sonrisa en la cara.

…

Me di cuenta que estaba en problemas cuando Jessica cruzó el bar con el mentón levantado sin mirar a nadie. Alice me echó un rápido vistazo mientras corría para servir whisky a las tres de la tarde.

Me reuní con ella más tarde en la barra.

—Víbora tiene toda la intención de ahorcarte, lo presiento. ¿Viste su horrible cara? Te daré mi gas pimienta por las dudas.

—Ni siquiera me ha llamado, Alice.

—Pero lo hará, querida mía.

Sucedió después que derrumbé tres vasos en la bandeja de regreso a la barra. Me limpié las manos en el delantal y tomé una profunda inspiración.

Toqué una vez la puerta de la oficina antes de que me permitiera pasar. La oficina de Jessica Stanley era como la oficina de la directora de la escuela con diplomas que le recordaban lo genial que era. Tenía una pared exclusiva para ello, la otra pared estaba repleta con fotos de sus hijos. Le gustaban los tonos pasteles y la habitación apestaba a vainilla. De repente, empecé a odiar el olor a vainilla.

Estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio con las uñas perfectamente cuidadas en el teclado del portátil.

—¿Me llamó, Sra. Stanley?

A continuación, hizo un globo con su chicle.

—Bella Swan, toma asiento, por favor. —apartó el portátil para apoyar los codos en la mesa y acecharme con la mirada despectiva, razón por la que me moví incómoda la melena sobre la cara—. Bella, no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo complacida que estoy con tu trabajo. No tenía grandes expectativas contigo al principio.

—Gracias.

Realmente no sabía hasta qué punto eso era un halago.

—Pero me complace más cuando mis empleadas cumplen la tarea que les asigno.

La miré a los ojos.

—Siempre cumplo mi tarea, Sra. Stanley.

Ella sonrió.

—No, no lo haces. —me apuntó con su dedo— Creo que fui bastante clara ayer cuando te dije que llamaras a la policía y no lo hiciste. Dejaste que esta persona se marchara sin más después de su desafortunada y vergonzosa escena. No sabemos si vendrá otra vez a hacer escándalos.

—No lo creí necesario.

—Eso no lo decides tú.

Me picaban los dedos de las manos y empecé a rascarme sobre la tela de la panty con impaciencia.

—Sra. Stanley, no llamé a la policía porque la situación iba a salirse de las manos. Usted estaba nerviosa, el cliente también estaba nervioso. Este tipo de conflictos espanta a los clientes y por más que le niegue la entrada, la calle es pública y él transitará por ella le guste o no.

Por la forma en que los ojos de Jessica no parpadeaban, me pregunté si usé las palabras correctas y comencé a pensar que tendría que conformarme con trabajar para la señora Spencer.

—Guau. —fue todo lo que dijo.

—¿Uhm?

Esta vez su sonrisa no era para nada amigable.

—¿Sabes lo que haría si fueras cualquiera de las otras vagas detrás de esta oficina? —hice un hueco con la uña en la panty y traté de taparla rápidamente— Te despediría y contrataría a alguien que reflejara más… entusiasmo por este trabajo. Pero me gusta tu sinceridad. —Jessica giró un bolígrafo entre los dedos, apoyando la espalda en la silla— Eres la veterana del grupo… no te lo digo como ofensa, no me malinterpretes. Me refiero a que eres sabia, Bella. Confío en ti.

Cuando salí de la oficina más tarde, estaba más enfadada de lo que creí posible. Con la boca cerrada y el hueco en mi panty, recogí la basura de las mesas sin prestar atención al resto. Me di cuenta de la rabia contenida porque mis manos temblaban mientras tiraba servilletas sucias y colillas de cigarro. Incluso pasé el trapo húmedo por las mesas con más fuerza de lo acostumbrado.

Luego me ofrecí para tirar la basura a los contenedores por Ángela y nadie se atrevió a contradecirme.

No sabía si mi enojo era más porque Jessica me trató de vieja, por decirle vagas a las chicas o porque se estaba burlando de mí disfrazándolo de halago. Cualquiera de las tres me llevaba a la misma conclusión: Jessica Stanley era una perra.

Arrastré las bolsas repletas de basura con mis ojos escociéndose en lágrimas. Todavía me quedaba un tramo para llegar al contenedor cuando mis dedos torpes soltaron el nudo y una lata de coca cola rodó por los suelos.

—Mierda. —siseé.

La lata chocó contra los zapatos de alguien. Abrumada por mi torpeza y deseando que el día acabara pronto, levanté la vista hasta encontrarme con el rostro inesperado de patata frita.

—Hola. —saludó, recogiendo la lata del suelo y regresándola a la bolsa.

—Hola. —respondí con la cara ardiendo de coraje, mis ojos cristalizados me impedían verlo con claridad. Si él se percató de ello no lo mencionó en ese momento. En cambio, me ayudó con una de las bolsas y la tiró dentro del contenedor— Gracias… no tenías que hacerlo.

—No pero parecías necesitar una mano.

Escondí la cara cuando mi labio empezó a temblar. Lo último que necesitaba era llorar frente a un desconocido, así que me tragué el llanto y la garganta me dolió como el infierno. Cuando lo enfrenté otra vez, lo vi guardando una libreta en su maletín.

—Quería asegurarme si no había novedades. —continuó.

Para mi disgusto, tuve que negar con la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

La mirada cayó a sus pies y no fui capaz de apartar los ojos de su cara cansada.

—Supongo que es verdad que lo perdí en otra parte. —susurró, tirando del mismo modo que ayer su cabello y rápidamente alargó su mano desocupada hacia mí— No me he presentado, soy Edward Cullen.

—Bella Swan. —respondí, agarrando su mano de vuelta— Espero que pueda encontrar su pendiente.

—Es de mi hija. —explicó, perdido de pronto en sus pensamientos— Se lo regalé en la navidad pasada.

Asentí en silencio y le solté la mano, recordando que llevaba con ella las bolsas de basura. A él no pareció importarle.

Ángela nos interrumpió corriendo a través de la puerta que daba a las cocinas. Levantó las manos hacia mí con inquietud y cuando se dio cuenta que había alguien más conmigo, se acercó para susurrarme al oído:

—Tenemos un problema.

Patata frita se hizo a un lado, despidiéndose con un gesto de cabeza y yéndose igual de decepcionado que antes. Cruzó la calle, donde tomó asiento en uno de los banquillos del parque.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Seguí a Ángela rápidamente por la cocina, olvidándome por un momento mi mal rato con Jessica y recordando, sin venir a cuento, la mano áspera de Edward Cullen. Cuando Ángela cerró la puerta detrás de nosotras, vi a Alice sostener furiosa a Jane contra los casilleros para que no escapara.

—¡Bella, he encontrado a la ladrona!

—¡No es cierto!

Alice soltó a Jane mientras esta última lloraba desconsolada.

—¿Por qué ladrona?

Ella tomó el brazo de la chica y revisó sin permiso los bolsillos de su delantal. Jane trató de zafarse, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para impedir que Alice sacara un pendiente brillante sobre una piedra de color rosa en su interior.

—Lo encontró antes de que reclamaran por él y no hizo nada. —gruñó, volviéndose de nuevo a ella— Metiste a Bella en problemas y ahora por tu culpa tendremos que limpiar doble esta noche.

Jane seguía llorando y aunque la evidencia estaba frente a nosotras, no pude enojarme. Tenía dieciocho años y el miedo en su cara la hizo parecer mucho menor.

—¿Lo robaste? —le pregunté y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Iba a regresarlo pero me asusté! Lo siento mucho, no me atreví a decir nada cuando empezaron a discutir, entonces fui hasta atrás con Ángela. La jefa se veía muy enfadada. De verdad, yo no estaba robándolo, lo guardé y pensaba devolverlo. Alice, tienes que creerme.

Alice entrecerró los ojos, pero noté que había bajado la guardia.

Jane dejó el pendiente en la palma de mi mano, limpiándose las lágrimas que seguían rodando por sus mejillas. La piedra rosa brillaba en un diminuto arete y me lo guardé en el bolsillo del delantal antes de dirigirme a Jane otra vez.

—Escúchenme bien…todas… le diremos a Jessica que lo encontramos detrás del toca discos. Nunca limpiamos esa zona. ¿Está claro? Espero que estés diciendo la verdad, Jane.

—Gracias, Bella. Y lo siento mucho. —asintió, corriendo fuera de los camarines.

Alice se cruzó de brazos después que quedásemos solas en la habitación.

—¿Vamos a creerle?

—Supongo.

—Fui muy dura con ella, ¿verdad? Me sentí mal que se pusiera a llorar, pero Jane siempre está husmeando todo, tengo derecho a sospechar, ¿no crees? Oye, Bella, ¿qué harás con eso ahora?

Bajé la vista al delantal y recordé de pronto a Edward sentado en el banquillo.

—Ya vuelvo.

Crucé el bar atestado de gente y salí al exterior con las mejillas sonrosadas. Frené abruptamente a pasos de la calle y eché un vistazo al banquillo del frente. Saqué el arete dentro de mi bolsillo mientras miraba el sol del atardecer que se colaba encima de los árboles, esperando encontrarlo sentado con la mirada perdida como antes, sin embargo, para mi desafortunada suerte, el banquillo estaba vacío.

* * *

**Hola... Feliz año a todas. Vamos lento pero seguro. Conocimos a Emmett y a Rose y ya sabemos quién es la dueña de este arete. Me dejan saber sus impresiones.**

**Agradezco el recibimiento que le han dado a la historia y por sus lindos mensajes. Por el momento actualizaré una vez a la semana y la cantidad de capítulos está por verse, depende mucho de como se desarrolla la historia.**

**Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos son de mi creación y la historia también.**

En mi perfil encuentran el link de mi grupo en facebook: **Annie Stewart fanfics.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Edward**

Comprobé en el espejo de baño que mis pupilas dilatadas y mi cara caliente era producto de un resfrío. Mi oscura barba se sentía áspera bajo mi tacto y suspiré pesadamente delante de mi apariencia. Volver a dormirme era inútil dado la hora, pero me recosté hasta que la alarma sonó en la habitación.

Todos los días me levanto a las cinco de la mañana para trabajar, desde hace veinte años, como panadero en una de las fábricas de pan más renombradas de la ciudad, inaugurada incluso mucho antes de que yo naciera. Mi padre fue la primera generación de panaderos que levantó este lugar y en los últimos años capacitó a las nuevas incorporaciones. Debido a su jubilación, Eleazar me cedió la labor de mi padre.

Distribuimos todo tipo de masas saladas y dulces durante el día en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Los más nuevos me llamaban jefe, pero no soy jefe ni dueño de la fábrica, solo uno más como ellos con más experiencia en el rubro. Conozco toda la infraestructura, los horarios y ni un gramo de harina o mantequilla se usa sin que yo lo sepa.

Eleazar, jefe y fundador, me dejó todo el trabajo pesado. Antes me molestaba, pero ahora mientras menos tiempo tenía para distraerme, mucho mejor para mí.

—¿Qué haces con la mascarilla? —preguntó cuando llegué a su oficina para recibir instrucciones— ¿Estás enfermo?

—Un simple resfrío.

Levantó una poblada ceja mientras me entregaba la lista con los quehaceres del día.

—Últimamente siempre te enfermas. —añadió con inseguridad. Entrelazó los dedos en el escritorio preparándose para su sermón— No tengo problema si necesitas tomarte unos días.

Asentí.

—Te lo agradezco, pero estoy bien.

Su expresión mostró evidente preocupación, dudando de la veracidad de mis palabras. Eleazar y mi padre eran buenos amigos, por tanto me tenía un enorme afecto desde que era niño. Era un hombre mayor, canoso y con una sonrisa amigable, pero muy estricto.

—Considéralas, Edward, te haría bien despejarte. No quisiste tomar tus vacaciones en mayo, no has descansado desde…

—No necesito vacaciones, me gusta trabajar. —corté precipitadamente la conversación— Gracias por la sugerencia, tío Eleazar. Si me disculpas voy a retirarme, los muchachos me están esperando.

Él asintió, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

El ritmo que llevaba en el trabajo era el único método que soportaba y no necesitaba otra distracción. En realidad eso era justo lo que no quería, distraerme.

Me quedé con la mascarilla puesta la mayor parte del día, hice dos clases de capacitación por la tarde y repartí pan en el vehículo de la fábrica. Ocupé mi hora del almuerzo en un local de comida al paso ya que tenía prohibido ir al bar de costumbre y pedí un plato de patatas fritas que no comí, al final solo me tomé una taza de café con leche. Cuando todos se fueron a sus casas por la noche, mi reflejo en la ventana de la cocina era deplorable.

Mi nariz estaba roja, tenía tos y al parecer también fiebre.

Como Lizzy.

Lizzy empezó con un poco de fiebre.

En otro tiempo, cualquier indicio de enfermedad era motivo de preocupación, pero ya pasé esa etapa y estaba trabajando duro para superarlo. A veces todavía me cuesta ver a las personas que amo enfermas y no pensar que algo grave les está sucediendo.

Lizzy tenía catorce años.

Para cualquier otro padre en el mundo, un resfrío requería de unos días de reposo y remedios. Para nosotros, un resfrío nos cambió la vida. Examen tras examen, noches en vela y la reacción del médico cuando habló con nosotros. Una reacción y un momento que jamás olvidaría.

_Catorce años._

A menudo me enfermo por mi mala alimentación, por no dormir lo suficiente y porque, como si fuera poco, perdí lo más preciado que tenía de mi hija Lizzy. No tenía cómo remediar ese error. Me sentía terriblemente culpable, triste y por esa razón caí enfermo.

Lizzy vio estos aretes en el escaparate de una tienda meses antes de que cayera en cama y su sueño era llevarlos puestos en el baile de invierno del Instituto. Recuerdo el entusiasmo esperanzador de imaginarse en un vestido rosa a juego con sus aretes, y aunque no pudo asistir al baile, de todas maneras le compré los aretes por navidad. Ella estaba feliz, no podía demostrarlo mucho en ese momento, pero su sonrisa apenas visible fueron brincos que ella hubiese dado de haber estado bien. Lizzy no siempre hablaba, pero las excepciones las aprovechábamos al máximo, como esa noche de navidad.

Le puse los aretes, charlamos como hace mucho no hacíamos y bromeamos en la oscura habitación de hospital.

A la mañana siguiente, fui a darme una ducha a casa y mientras me cambiaba de ropa, el estado de Lizzy empeoró y nunca más se recuperó.

Vivo solo en una casa de tres habitaciones, una de ellas era la de mi hija que estaba intacta desde entonces. No he vuelto a entrar allí desde que la perdí, porque hacerlo era dar vuelta por completo una página que no estaba listo para hacer. Me conformaba pensar que todavía estaba allí y que saldría en calcetines a cenar a pesar de que a su madre no le gusta que ande por el piso sin zapatos.

Por eso trabajo tanto… no me gusta llegar a una casa tan vacía.

Me recosté en el sofá con los ojos puestos en el techo y me llevé una aspirina a la boca. Dormí un rato en la misma posición hasta que alguien tocó el timbre.

Froté mis ojos de camino a la puerta y al abrir, me encontré a mis hermanos que me repasaron de pies a cabeza.

—Entonces realmente luces terrible. —fue el saludo de Bree.

No es como si no lo supiera.

—Es bueno tener hermanos que me suban el ánimo.

Jasper levantó las manos.

—No me mires a mí, yo no he dicho nada.

En mi familia somos tres hermanos y soy el mayor de ellos con cuarenta y cinco. Físicamente no somos parecidos, pero compartimos la misma suerte miserable. A Bree le encanta tacharnos como la sociedad de los separados infelices, aunque a mi madre eso no le causa gracia. El ex esposo de Bree la abandonó dejando una carta poco antes de que ella se enterara que estaba embarazada. Jasper no puede hablar con su ex sin discutir, tiene que lidiar con la rebeldía de su hijo de once años y el otro de diecisiete que se escapa de casa todas las semanas.

Sin embargo, por muy conflictivo que fuese el asunto de cada uno, al final del día ellos tenían a sus hijos, yo ya no la tenía. No existe algo peor que eso.

—Eleazar le dijo a papá que no estabas bien, mamá se preocupó y con Jasper decidimos venir a verte. —Bree dejó tres botellas de licor sobre la mesa, sonriendo orgullosa de su idea— Y he traído limones para tu resfrío, lo he pensado en todo, hermanito.

Desde lo de Lizzy, mi madre y Bree estaban en constante preocupación por mí, como si temieran que hiciera algo estúpido.

Aunque su preocupación quedó en segundo plano desde que empezamos a beber como si no hubiese un mañana. Bebí whisky con limón y miel hasta que se me achicharró la garganta.

Al final, tuve compañía para seguir mirando el techo en silencio. No sé qué tenía ese techo que daba lugar a todo tipo de pensamientos deprimentes. Incluso tuve la gran necesidad de contarles lo sucedido con el pendiente, pero no me sentí con las fuerzas para hacerlo. Me dolía en el alma.

—¿Qué tan patéticos parecemos esta noche?—Jasper tosió y mordió un trozo de limón— Son las nueve de la noche y ya estoy cosido hasta los dedos de los pies. ¿Saben que es lo peor de emborracharse después de los treinta?

—Emborracharte mientras lloras por tu cuenta bancaria. —Bree se levantó del sofá.

—No. —él se quejó—pero es válido también... me refiero a la resaca.

—La pregunta es… —continuó mi hermana— ¿Hay algo más patético que un Cullen?

—Sí… —contesté— tu ex marido.

Ella se empezó a reír sin descanso y terminó tropezándose con mis pies.

La resaca no me afectó demasiado al otro día mientras conducía por la avenida. Tal vez porque en realidad no bebí tanto como ellos y me levanté como una persona nueva, sin ninguna molestia muscular. Mis hermanos no corrieron con la misma suerte después que los arrastrara al taxi de regreso a casa.

Me estacioné en el mercado más cercano para comprar los encargos de Bree para el almuerzo familiar que tenemos cada sábado en la tarde. Revisé la lista de la compra y me detuve sin extrañeza en la parte que decía tampones con letra mayúscula. Lizzy y Bree constantemente incluían esta palabra en mi lista de la compra en medio de los guisantes y el queso mozzarella.

Circulé con el carrito por los pasillos para recoger los insumos y metí dos cajas de tampones en el interior por costumbre. Cuando avancé, recordé otra vez que era una caja de tampón y no dos. Leí el nombre de la marca y los recuerdos me nublaron la visión. Hasta una caja como estas me destrozaba de tal manera que olvidé el resto de cosas que faltaba y no quise revisar la lista en mi bolsillo.

Me pregunté si algún día iba a dejar de dolerme cada cosa que veía y que me la recordaba.

Secretamente esperaba que no.

Cuando frené el carrito en una de las filas para pagar, agarré algunas golosinas para mis sobrinos y bebidas energéticas para mis hermanos. Estaba pensando qué más meter al carro para mantener mi mente ocupada hasta que escuché hablar a la cajera.

—¿No tiene alguna tarjeta de crédito?

Una voz ahogada respondió:

—No.

Me di cuenta que había solo una persona por delante que revisaba desesperadamente su cartera. Estaba de espaldas a mí mientras hablaba consigo misma y daba golpecitos con su pie en el suelo. Eché un vistazo a sus manos temblorosas y me erguí una vez que se movió para enfrentar a la cajera. Con el rápido movimiento, un manojo de llaves se precipitó de su cartera.

Lo recogí antes de que se hubiese percatado.

—Se le ha caído esto. —hablé cuando ella apartaba la compra para irse.

Al girarse, vi su rostro entre su esponjoso cabello. Lucía como si se hubiese pasado el secador de pelo muy temprano en la mañana.

—Gracias. —sonrió nerviosa antes de apartarse y tan pronto como hizo ese movimiento, se volvió con una expresión desconcertante— ¡Oh!

Me tomó un minuto reconocer a la mesera del pub sin la cinta roja en el cabello. La última vez que la vi, parecía a punto de pegarme con la bolsa de basura en la cabeza. Ahora sin embargo, su cara reflejaba todo el bochorno de la situación.

Alguien gritó más atrás:

—_¿Se tomaron la caja para siempre, par de idiotas?_

Podría haber interceptado al hombre en la fila si no fuera porque la mujer retrocedió lista para arrancar de la vergüenza, entonces apunté la compra a la cajera que aguardaba irritada.

—No hay problema, lo pagaré por ella.

—¿Qué? No, no lo aceptaré. Puedo venir más tarde. —protestó, pero la cajera, que comenzaba a odiarnos de verdad por la demora, no le hizo caso y pasó la compra sin su consentimiento. Ella insistió en que nada de lo que llevaba era importante y necesario pero fue mi turno para insistir. Después de perder la pelea, guardó todo en bolsas de papel— No tenías que hacer eso.

—Dijiste lo mismo el otro día. —recordé, pagando esta vez mi compra— Y te diré mi parte: _No, pero parecías necesitar una mano._

—Pero esta vez no-

—¿Eres Bella, verdad?

—Sí.

—Pues yo soy Edward.

—Ya lo sé. —arrastramos nuestra compra fuera del supermercado, hacia el estacionamiento— No suelo aceptar que un desconocido pague mis cosas.

—No soy completamente un desconocido.

—Lo que es peor, eres un cliente del pub y te estoy tuteando.

—Ya no lo soy, por desgracia.

Ella suspiró.

—Te lo devolveré lo antes posible, no sé qué pasó con mi billetera.

Era de estatura pequeña y su falda se balanceaba alrededor de unas atractivas piernas. El cabello también se le movía de un lado a otro, reflejando un color rubio bajo el sol, pero en la sombra era castaño. Tan ocupado me encontré analizándola que frené abruptamente cuando se puso a rebuscar algo dentro de su bolsa. Esperé detrás de ella hasta que sacó la mano y me ofreció un yogurt.

—Es para ti.

Parpadee.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo un yogurt?

—Sí, por las molestias. —dijo sin bajar el brazo. Seguía siendo extraño verla con el pelo suelto y su sonrisa pronunciada provocó que sus ojos se entrecerraran— Tómalo o déjalo.

Recibí el envase que era de vainilla.

—Gracias.

Nunca nadie me había dado un yogurt como agradecimiento.

De repente, sus ojos quedaron fijos en la nada.

—Oh, no. —comenzó a hurgar esta vez en su cartera, en el bolsillo trasero. Hablaba consigo misma entre susurros y su cara enrojeció cuando lo que sacó desde dentro del bolsillo fuera su billetera— Sabía que la llevaba en alguna parte... qué estúpida. —gruñó.

—¿Debería devolverte el yogurt?

Ella me miró de malas formas.

—No me gustan las carteras, pierdo todo en ellas. Dios mío, qué vergüenza.

Llegamos hasta mi lugar del estacionamiento y abrí la puerta para meter la compra en el otro asiento. Bella, detrás de mí, esperó a que terminara para tenderme el dinero de antes.

—No importa. —dije.

—_Toma. _—fue enfática, la sonrisa desapareció y todo lo que vi fue desconfianza de su parte— Es mi compra, toma.

—Está bien.

Me guardé el dinero en el bolsillo y Bella cambió el peso de su compra para darme la mano.

—Gracias por tu ayuda desinteresada. Es raro encontrar gente así en una ciudad tan grande. —recibí su mano con una sonrisa adornando su cara. Se le formaron tres hoyuelos en cada mejilla con ese gesto— Tengo que irme.

—Hasta luego.

No tuve tiempo de decir nada más porque se marchó por el otro extremo del estacionamiento. Vi su paso ligero pasar entre los autos con determinación y aparté la vista de sus curvas. No tengo idea por qué permanecí dentro del auto con la mente cansada y pensativa, mirando de vez en cuando el yogurt en la mano y recordando sus billetes en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Fue estúpido de mi parte no haberle ofrecido acercarla a su casa.

Chasquee la lengua por mi lenta reacción y encendí el motor.

Justo cuando estaba por dar marcha atrás, la cara de Bella se asomó por la ventanilla y pegué un salto en el asiento. Ella tocó el vidrio con los nudillos, haciendo el gesto de que bajara la ventanilla. Lo hice rápidamente después de que tratara de recuperar el aliento.

—Edward, olvidé darte algo.

Por la forma en que su respiración no se recuperaba, me hizo saber que era algo muy importante, entonces ella levantó el puño hacia mí y al extender sus dedos, en la palma descansaba el pendiente de Lizzy.

Sucedieron dos cosas a continuación: Primero, el yogurt se me cayó en el suelo del vehículo. Segundo, agarré los dedos de Bella para acercarla y confirmar que lo que estaba viendo era real. Sus dedos eran suaves al tacto y delgados, a diferencia de los míos que eran ásperos.

—El pendiente… Dios mío, el pendiente.

Ella sonrió.

—Una de mis compañeras lo encontró cuando limpió y con el susto de la discusión se quedó callada, siento mucho las molestias. —la miré a la cara, parecía haber corrido una maratón desde donde estaba para llegar aquí antes de que me fuera— Intenté devolvértela el día que me ayudaste con la basura, pero no te encontré.

El pecho se me cerró de una extraña emoción y aunque nunca muestro mis sentimientos con nadie, sentí unas ganas terribles de ponerme a llorar delante de Bella, sin importar lo que pensara de mí o si la incomodaba, todo lo que importaba era el pendiente que sostenía en su mano, entre los dedos tibios que nunca aparté de los míos. Ella no tenía idea lo mucho que esto significaba en mi vida.

Bella no apartó la cara de la mía hasta que alcé la vista y noté con sorpresa que estaba conmocionada y un poco confundida. Entonces suspiré, me limpié la cara y me guardé el pendiente sabiendo que esta vez tendría más cuidado con él.

Luego la enfrenté cuando el silencio se hizo eterno entre nosotros.

—¿Me dejarías acercarte a tu casa?

* * *

**Hola, nuevo capítulo... ya sabemos un poco de la vida Edward, pero falta más. ¿Creen que Bella acepte que Edward la lleve? ¿Qué excusa encontrarán para seguir viéndose? Me cuentan qué les pareció :)**

**Gracias por la aceptación del fic**

**Un beso, hasta la próxima semana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos son de mi creación y la historia también.**

En mi perfil encuentran el link de mi grupo en facebook: **Annie Stewart fanfics.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Edward**

Después de la insistencia de Bella al decirme que su casa no quedaba demasiado lejos, logré convencerla para darle un aventón. Terminé descubriendo que ella y yo vivíamos mucho más cerca de lo que podría haber imaginado, cuatro o cinco calles de distancia desde mi domicilio y a pasos de una plaza que acudíamos con frecuencia. Todavía sorprendido por la coincidencia, esperé a que se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad para partir.

—¿Está bien si dejo el aire acondicionado? Puedo apagarlo si lo necesitas.

—No, no, está bien.

Tomé la calle contraria a la salida del estacionamiento y observé a Bella por el rabillo del ojo preocupada de que no fuera a coger la calle equivocada.

—¿Siempre has vivido por aquí?

Cuando no movió un pelo por mi pregunta, llamé su atención dando golpecitos en el manubrio y brincó en el asiento.

—Perdón, ¿qué decías?

—Que si siempre has vivido por aquí.

—Oh, no soy de aquí. —negó finalmente— Soy de Forks, Washington.

—Guau. Eso es un gran cambio.

—Lo sé, todavía me cuesta adaptarme. —parecía muy acongojada por eso— No soy buena recordando calles o el número del transporte. Estoy acostumbrada a caminar y que todo lo que necesito esté a pasos de mi casa.

—Créeme, he vivido aquí toda la vida y todavía no me aprendo las calles. No estás sola.

Nos reímos.

Bella me contó todo lo que sucedió con el arete y como terminó guardándolo en el bolsillo de su delantal en espera de regresármelo. Ella hablaba con mucha precisión y usando tantas palabras como era posible y aunque realmente tenía intenciones de ponerle atención, no podía dejar de reparar en sus expresiones. Por ejemplo se le formaban dos líneas a lo largo entre las cejas, sus labios se fruncían cada vez que mencionaba el nombre "Jessica" y tenía una hendidura en la esquina de su ojo izquierdo que se profundizaba al final de cada frase. Se emocionaba muchísimo hablando, como si necesitara no solo decir algo, sino demostrarlo con gestos.

—Eso me hace suponer que tienes una gran relación con tu hija.

Volví a la tierra con esa última mención.

—¿Qué?

—El arete… tienes el arete de tu hija, es lo que estoy diciendo. Me parece que es algo muy dulce. No todos los padres hacen eso, algunos son terribles con sus hijos. No digo que todos, no me malentiendas. Olvídalo.

Me pregunté seriamente si hablaba siempre a ese rápido ritmo o estaba algo nerviosa, porque enseguida que terminaba una frase, comenzaba otra. En el supermercado no fue así de parlanchina.

—Éramos muy unidos.

Si pensaba decir cualquier cosa a continuación, decidió no hacerlo.

—¿Eran? —palideció. Pasó un minuto entero antes de que pudiese decir algo al respecto— L-lo siento. He sido muy inoportuna, me disculpo.

—No has sido para nada inoportuna. —sonreí para hacerla sentir mejor, acostumbrado ya a este tipo de charlas— No tenías cómo saberlo, Bella.

No siguió hablando después de eso hasta que una espesa neblina llamó nuestra atención. Para ser una mujer a la que acabo de conocer, no era incómodo este tipo de silencio.

Bella se quitó el cinturón para asomarse por la ventanilla.

—¿Alcanzas a ver algo? —pregunté, inclinando la cabeza para algo de información, aunque no tuve éxito.

—Es… es mi edificio. —tartamudeó— ¡Mi edificio se está quemando!

Bella se sentó otra vez cuando aparqué junto a la vereda y sin tiempo a detenerla, dejó caer la bolsa a los pies y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Grité su nombre enredado en el cinturón de seguridad, maldiciéndome por mi torpeza y la seguí tan pronto como me deshice del obstáculo.

—¡Bella, espera!

Bella corrió a través de la gente con tanta destreza que me fue imposible alcanzarla a tiempo. Se detuvo de golpe en la zona de restricción, donde llegué más tarde.

—¡Le digo que soy inquilina! —protestó, después de que le negaran la entrada por segunda vez.

—¿Cuál… de los tres… pisos… es el tuyo, Bella? —quise saber, sin aliento, calmando a mi acelerado corazón. Iba a darme un infarto en cualquier momento, pero me olvidé con el humo saliendo de la ventana del primer piso.

Bella suspiró mordiéndose las uñas.

—El segundo.

—Por suerte es el primero.

Supe que era una pésima elección de palabras cuando vi los ojos indignados de Bella.

—¿Y eso qué importa, no? Puede haber gente allí dentro… ¡viven niños!

—Todos los habitantes lograron salir de la casa, señora. —tranquilizó el policía, detrás de la valla— Los bomberos están controlando el fuego y el segundo piso está intacto.

El chorro de agua entraba por las ventanas, desprendiendo restos de vidrio en el balcón y la ventana de la cocina. La pared de los extremos estaba ennegrecida y una pequeña llama seguía dándoles problemas. Bella temblaba a un lado agobiada por la situación, sollozando y caminando de un lado a otro.

Cuando se llevó las manos a la cara, llorando desconsolada, sentí que me ardía la cara, y desconfiado, apoyé la mano sobre su hombro. Ni lo dueños de la casa incendiada se veían tan afectados como ella.

—¿Quieres que te saque de aquí?

No pareció molestarle mi contacto físico, así que no aparté la mano y la saqué de allí después que asintiera con evidente dificultad. La llevé hasta el auto donde se limpió la cara con la manga del chaleco y miraba de vez en cuando al edificio, como si temiera que en cualquier instante volviera a prenderse de fuego. Mientras le daba su espacio sin preguntar nada, alcancé una botella de agua de la gaveta y se la ofrecí.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

No estaba tan seguro de que lo fuera a estar, pero por mucho que le afectara, me regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Gracias por el agua, estas cosas me ponen muy nerviosa.

Contemplé a Bella tomando un sorbo de agua como he estado haciendo desde que la reconocí en el supermercado.

—¡Bella! —gritó una mujer rubia detrás de nosotros, llevando a una niña pequeña de la mano. Cruzó corriendo la calle hasta detenerse junto a ella— Dios mío, ¿estás bien?

Parecían tener una estrecha relación, pues se abrazaron.

—Estoy bien, no fue mi piso y todo está controlado.

Ella acarició su hombro para reconfortarla y después de un momento recordaron que también estaba allí.

—Rose, quiero presentarte a Edward, un… un amigo. Edward, ella es mi cuñada Rose.

La mujer estiró la mano para saludarme, no sin antes echarme una rápida ojeada que advertí de inmediato. Tenía una sonrisa amigable en el rostro, aunque se veía un poco desconfiada por mi presencia.

—Mucho gusto, Edward. Ella es mi hija Angie. ¿Eres el nuevo inquilino?

Bella le codeó.

—No es el nuevo inquilino, Rose. No hay nuevo inquilino.

—Mucho gusto. —respondí, dándole un apretón de mano.

Un mensaje de texto de mi hermana frenó la pequeña charla.

_¡Necesito urgente mis tampones! :-(_

Apagué la pantalla del celular y me volví a las dos mujeres que susurraban entre ellas.

—Tengo que irme.

—Está bien. —Bella tropezó con su cuñada, tratando de despedirse— Voy… a sacar mi cosas del vehículo.

Debido a la conmoción por el incendio, Bella tiró la bolsa de la compra al suelo y la mayoría de los insumos estaban repartidos por todas partes. La ayudé por el otro extremo, recogiendo vegetales, productos de limpieza y una bolsa de pan bimbo. Ella agradeció la ayuda incorporándose rápidamente.

—Edward, lamento todo el alboroto. —por la forma en que abrazaba la bolsa, me hizo saber que estaba avergonzada— Gracias por traerme aunque ya sabes, te hice pasar por esto.

—Me alegra que no hayamos lamentado nada y que estés más tranquila ahora. —le admití— Y gracias otra vez, Bella, por el arete.

—No es nada.

—Y… espero que podamos vernos por ahí.

No mentía, pero reconozco que no esperaba decirlo en voz alta justo ahora, delante de su cuñada. Realmente quería verla de nuevo.

—Espero lo mismo. —me contestó.

Sin embargo, después de marcharme a casa de mis padres, noté que no le pedí su número telefónico. De todos modos, conocía su casa y también su trabajo. De alguna manera nos encontraríamos de nuevo.

…

Mi madre improvisó un rápido almuerzo de sábado porque yo estaba desaparecido y prófugo y ella no podía esperarme toda la mañana. Mi sobrino Jerry dibujó mi rostro y lo pegó en la puerta de entrada para ayudar en la búsqueda. "Se busca Tío Edward"

—¿Por qué hueles a humo? ¿Dónde estabas?

—Fumando. —la enfadé, dándole los tampones a Bree que bajaba las escaleras— No puedo creer que se ofendan tanto por treinta minutos de retraso.

—_Cuarenta._ —corrigió mi hermana.

Al final, almorzamos el pastel de carne de mamá y un poco de ensalada de tomates. Mis sobrinos comieron rápidamente la comida para seguir jugando cada uno por su lado. Los pequeños de Bree, Bianca de 3 y Jerry de 7, le rogaban a mi padre para que los dejara meterse a la piscina. Jackson y Peter, mis sobrinos más grandes e hijos de Jasper, se apoderaron de la consola.

—¿Entonces, cuándo será la fiesta? —Jasper todavía sufría las consecuencias de la resaca. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos en la mesa.

—¿Cuál fiesta? —interrumpí.

Bree me apuntó con un trozo de tomate.

—Si hubieses llegado temprano, lo sabrías.

Mamá, por su parte, trataba de llamar mi atención.

—Haremos una fiesta para celebrar la jubilación de tu padre. Lo tenemos todo pensado.

—Es una comida, no una fiesta. No pienso gastar en una fiesta. —gruñó él, rodando los ojos. Mi madre jadeó en respuesta.

—¡Carlisle Cullen, como si jubilaras todos los días! —protestó y acarició suavemente sus mejillas— Tú no te preocupes por nada, cariño, yo lo arreglaré todo.

Mis padres llevaban cincuenta años de casados y pocas veces los he visto tener crisis matrimoniales. De los dos, mi madre era la responsable de solucionar todos los problemas de la casa. Mi padre era más callado y dado a preguntarle todo a mi madre, como si no pudiese tomar una decisión por sí mismo.

Él suspiró una vez más, sabiendo que pelear esta batalla era un caso perdido.

—Como quieras, Esme querida.

…

El miércoles visité a Lizzy en el cementerio en mi hora libre del almuerzo. Decoré con rosas rojas, le compré un girasol de papel y quité los adornos de cumpleaños porque ya había pasado hace unas semanas.

Conversé con ella incluso si nunca recibo una respuesta de su parte. En el fondo me aliviaba pensar que lo escuchaba todo y me quedé hasta que fue hora de regresar al trabajo. La gente solía decirme que la soltara, que la dejara ir, pero ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaban. No lo viven como yo. No la echan tanto de menos como yo. Si lo entendieran, jamás me pedirían algo que era imposible cumplir. Entonces prefería no escucharlos o simplemente asentir por cortesía.

Ese tipo de cosas me hacía pensar que vivía un duelo solo.

Cuando mis colegas se marcharon a casa, limpié la cocina hasta dejarla impecable y bajé al estacionamiento a recoger mi vehículo. Estaba tan exhausto del día que nada mejoró después de que las llaves se me cayeran debajo del asiento. Gruñí para mis adentros tanteando con los dedos en la oscuridad y en vez de encontrar las llaves del auto, encontré el envase de un yogurt.

El yogurt que Bella me regaló en el estacionamiento.

El envase se me había caído al ver el arete en su mano y nunca volví a recogerlo. Ahora llevaba allí tirado… ¿cuatro días?

Empecé a sonreír, como un estúpido.

Pero porque era divertido que un yogurt me hiciera recordarla.

Dejé el yogurt en el asiento del copiloto y me encontré manejando en una dirección que no era mía y tampoco la de Bella, sino la de su trabajo. Desde que nos despedimos ese día afuera del edificio, no nos hemos vuelto a ver y aunque quise visitarla al día siguiente para saber que todo estuviera bien, creí que era demasiado pronto.

_Puedes ir a su casa otro día, _me dije. _No necesitas ir a su maldito trabajo._ Pero allí estaba yo, haciendo oídos sordos a la cordura y en el fondo, haciendo todo para no tener que lidiar con mi soledad. Los días en que iba al cementerio eran tremendamente difíciles de lidiar y siempre terminaba destrozado en casa.

Me senté en la banca frente al bar, sacando un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo y metiéndomelo a la boca. Tenía la fea costumbre de portar una cajetilla en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, a pesar de que no fumaba con regularidad. Y esta vez hice una excepción, encendiéndolo y echándole un vistazo a la mesera que pasaba de un lado a otro por los ventanales, pero no estaba seguro si era Bella.

Confundido, me pasé la mano por la barba.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Y de todas las horas que podría haber escogido, ¿por qué no podía elegir una más temprano?

Busqué la libreta en mi bolso que tenía el nombre de Lizzy escrito con lentejuelas en el centro y empecé a leerlo para matar el tiempo. Era un libro gordo de páginas amarillas y una linda caligrafía.

Estuve allí dos horas, fumé cuatro cigarrillos y tenía mucho frío, pero no me fui a ningún lugar hasta que empecé a ver movimiento en la parte trasera del bar. Eran cerca de las once cuando un grupo de mujeres salió por la puerta de servicio y supuse que era el cambio de turno.

Busqué, con los ojos cristalizados de frío, una cabellera pomposa y castaña.

Entonces la vi.

Tomé una calada al cigarrillo mientras Bella abandonaba el bar charlando con una chica de cabello corto. A pesar de que esperaba levantar la mano para que me viese, no fue necesario ya que Bella quedó de frente a la plaza y me vio sentado en el banquillo. Hubo un momentáneo desconcierto en su rostro y finalmente se despidió de su amiga para cruzar la calle.

Tenía un paso ligero, sensual, y comenzaba a pensar que le gustaban mucho las faldas largas. Usaba el moño que la mayoría de las meseras del bar llevaban, un par de zapatillas blancas y un abrigo color piel sobre el brazo.

—Edward… ¿cómo estás? —saludó, de pie en la vereda.

Tiré todo el humo oprimido en mi boca, haciendo a un lado la cara para no echárselo encima.

—Bella… yo estaba-

—¿Puedo sentarme?

La pregunta me pilló desprevenido.

—Por supuesto, siéntate.

Dobló el abrigo a un lado del banquillo y se sentó oliendo a granos de café. Volvimos a estar en completo silencio mientras apoyaba las manos en el banquillo y yo cerraba la libreta en mi regazo. Lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestras respiraciones.

—¿Siempre la llevas a todas partes? —fue ella quien decidió romper la burbuja más tarde y noté sus ojos fijos en la libreta— Te he visto leyéndola. Es de tu hija también, ¿verdad?

Era extraño, en un buen sentido, porque todo el mundo trataba de evitar las preguntas incómodas. Nunca nadie la mencionaba por temor a mi reacción, por meter la pata. A Bella eso no le importaba y a mí por supuesto que tampoco.

—Sí. —respondí y sonreí con sinceridad— Era su diario de vida.

Bella asintió pero sin decir nada al respecto y sus pies se balancearon juntos en el aire.

—Lizzy es un bonito nombre. ¿Es el diminutivo de Elizabeth o es solo Lizzy?

Parpadee, mirándola más cerca. Tenía unos cálidos ojos marrones y las mejillas sonrosadas. Jamás fui demasiado consciente de lo guapa que era o lo amable que sonaba su voz. Hasta ahora nunca me pregunté su edad, pero era probable que estuviéramos en el mismo nivel.

—Es solo Lizzy. —fruncí el ceño, sorprendido por el detalle del nombre— Eres la primera persona que me pregunta si es solo Lizzy. Por lo general todos asumen que era Elizabeth.

Bella sonrió.

—Bueno, Bella es el diminutivo de Isabella, pero mis padres me inscribieron como Bella, ese es mi nombre real. Sé lo que se siente. —su mirada cruzó la mía y no tuve el valor de apartarla— Lamento lo de tu hija, Edward, no supe qué decir cuando lo diste a entender. A veces hablo muchas cosas a la vez y no me detengo a pensar lo suficiente. Solo alguien que ha perdido a un ser querido sabe la importancia de las cosas materiales que nos dejan.

Tenía la sensación de que Bella lo experimentaba tan fuerte como yo, y me pregunté cuál era la razón de esa conexión. ¿Por qué de pronto sentía que ambos hubiésemos perdido a Lizzy? Fue aquel vínculo inexplicable lo que me hizo hablarle del dolor más grande que he padecido en mi vida, sin importar lo poco o nada que nos conocíamos.

—Mi hija… necesitaba un trasplante de médula… por desgracia, uno demasiado tarde. No fuimos capaces de decirle cuán grave era ni las pocas probabilidades que tenía. Pero pienso que siempre lo supo o al menos lo intuyó, por eso me dio su diario. Cuando falleció, un día antes de enterrarla, abrí el diario en la primera hoja y ella me había escrito tres cosas que quería que cumpliera. Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado.

—¿Cuáles? —indagó.

Sonreí.

—Primero, conservar uno de sus aretes. Segundo, viajar a las Islas Canarias lo más pronto posible antes de que me pusiera más viejo. Tercero… rehacer mi vida. —tomé una bocanada de aire— De los tres puntos, el último ha sido el más difícil de cumplir.

Bella no apartó los ojos de mi cara, aunque no pude responderle de la misma manera.

—Se nota que lo estás intentando, Edward. —hizo un gesto al cigarro, tratando de cogerlo con los dedos. Se lo ofrecí después de darle una calada y lo compartimos hasta que se convirtió en cenizas. Expulsó el humo gris al cielo y sus ojos permanecieron en las estrellas. Parecía tan absorta en ellos. Pasó mucho tiempo para que volviera a hablar conmigo— Es difícil perder a la gente que amas y más si es a un hijo.

—¿Tienes hijos, Bella? —sabía que era algo muy personal de su vida, pero su cara se iluminó por completo por mi pregunta.

—Sí —me miró— Tengo un hijo llamado Roy, estudia en Boston… lo echo mucho de menos.

Me devolvió el cigarro, rozando nuestros dedos por accidente.

—Él también debe extrañarte mucho.

Ella se encogió de hombros, insegura.

—Es grande y ya no me necesita.

—Un hijo siempre necesita a su madre.

Suspirando, Bella entrelazó los brazos en sus rodillas.

—¿Sabes? Roy siempre quiso irse de Forks, pero tuve que quedarme para cuidar a mi madre enferma. Cuando me contó que fue aceptado en Boston, no me sorprendí que eligiera una universidad tan lejos de su lugar de origen. No puedo culparlo de todos modos… hemos tenido una vida difícil. —ella arrugó la frente, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar algún pensamiento de su mente y de la nada me palmeó la mano— Edward.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Yo invito.

—¿Vas a darme un yogurt?

Con la mirada intensa sobre la mía, soltó una sonora carcajada, una dulce y pegajosa carcajada.

—Pensaba en algo más para adultos.

* * *

**¡Buenas! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Bella y Edward comienzan a conocerse... todavía nos queda mucho por descubrir, especialmente en el pasado de Bella. M****e dejan saber qué les pareció. ;)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo pronto, besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos son de mi creación y la historia también.**

En mi perfil encuentran el link de mi grupo en facebook: **Annie Stewart fanfics.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella**

Edward Cullen me resultaba una persona de lo más fascinante.

Me sorprendía muchísimo su facilidad para hablar conmigo, para revelar cosas tan personales como lo era la muerte de un hijo y mantenerse entero. Estaba tan impresionada con él, que nunca conté cuántos ron con coca-cola llevaba esa noche. Una noche especialmente triste para mí, mucho más de lo que era mi cumpleaños, pero conversando con él, un poco de esos recuerdos no me atormentaron tanto.

Me contó que era panadero, que llevaba divorciado dos años y que su hija había decidido quedarse con él después de la separación. Ahora vivía solo y sus hermanos insistían en que se comprara un departamento de soltero, aunque él se negaba a hacerlo. Sonriendo, se disculpó en broma por no ser demasiado interesante, pero eso no era cierto. Y si nos poníamos exigentes, la mía no era nada del otro mundo. Tal vez por eso me llamaba la atención. Nos parecíamos… de alguna manera.

Edward sacó una cajetilla del bolsillo mientras la camarera rellenaba nuestros vasos y se retiraba, llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? —me aclaré la garganta ante el repentino silencio. Él esperó con el encendedor entre los dedos— No he fumado en más de veinte años. Esta noche es la primera en muchísimo tiempo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron por mi confesión.

—¿Qué? ¿Veinte años? —jadeó, soltando el cigarrillo de su boca.

—No, no lo guardes. No lo dije por eso. —me apuré cuando lo vi guardándolo de regreso— No me obligaste a hacerlo, yo te lo pedí.

Lo regresó a su boca, pero guardó el encendedor en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mirándome fijo a los ojos, medio aturdido por la bebida y si no fuera por la barba, diría que se había ruborizado.

—Fumar se ha vuelto… una cosa diaria, ¿sabes? He tratado, de verdad que he tratado de dejarlo. Nunca fui bueno para estas cosas pero aquí estoy, malgastando mi dinero en cajetillas. Sonará raro y me avergüenza admitirlo… pero saber que esta cosa me hace daño, me empuja a hacerlo. —lo entendía. Lo entendía perfectamente— Es un placer culpable. ¿Tienes placeres culpables?

Me enderecé en la silla, de repente la cara de Edward volviéndose borrosa.

—Me gusta la pizza con piña.

—¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco!

—Apuesto a que jamás la has probado en tu vida y lo dices sin conocimiento de causa.

—No la he probado y nunca lo haré.

—Te haré probarla, ya lo verás.

Nos reímos y el ambiente poco a poco se suavizó.

—Bueno, ¿qué es eso sobre las Islas Canarias? Lo siento… de pronto recordé lo que me mencionaste hace rato. El diario.

La cara de Edward cambió, más melancólico, pero con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Supuse que no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo sacara a colación, la gente solía fingir que los muertos no existían para no hacer sentir mal a las personas, pero lo que hacen es justamente lo contrario.

—Lo vimos en un documental… cuando Lizzy tenía diez años. Era de estos programas turísticos y ella quedó fascinada. Me preguntó si podríamos ir algún día y le prometí que haríamos este viaje cuando cumpliera quince. Necesitaba juntar el dinero, no era barato. —sonrió un poco, pero sus ojos abandonaron los míos y le dio un trago a su bebida— No pudimos… no alcanzamos… el tratamiento era carísimo. Lizzy tenía catorce años, no pude cumplir su sueño.

Mi corazón se arrugó y empezó a latirme deprisa. Era un sentimiento horrible que quemaba por todos lados.

Ella era tan joven, Dios Santo. Ella era…

Sacudí la cabeza, mi boca temblando en el vaso. Edward me vio temblar y rápidamente se enderezó, empujando sus dedos hasta rozar los míos.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien. —mentí, apartando la mano para quitar un mechón de cabello que cayó en mi cara— Hiciste lo que pudiste, Edward. Ella lo sabía. Pero hiciste _algo. _

Él no entendía lo que eso significaba para mí, pero asintió. Y aunque no creyó que estuviera bien, no me presionó.

—¿Qué tal si me cuentas sobre Roy?

Su nombre paró el temblor de mi labio inferior.

—Lo echo mucho de menos. —suspiré, porque él siempre tenía ese efecto en mí— Es mi pequeño, mi bebé de veintitrés años.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Un hijo siempre será pequeño para sus padres.

—Es lo mismo que le digo, pero no me entiende. Se avergüenza. —me reí, recordando todas las veces que avergoncé a Roy frente a sus amigos con mis besos— Solía… solía ser muy cercano a mí, hasta los catorce.

—Luego se rebelan…

Luego pasan cosas que crees que nunca te sucederán y todo lo que parecía ir bien, ya no lo está. La vida te cambia por completo, empiezas a crecer a la fuerza, te vuelves más crítico contigo mismo. Eso le pasó a Roy.

—Sí. —terminé diciendo— Supongo que no me percaté cuando creció.

O estaba demasiado perdida dentro de un profundo hoyo negro como para notarlo.

A la medianoche, el líquido ya no pasaba por mi garganta y tenía más sueño que ganas de vivir. Soy pésima para estas situaciones, por lo general, soy pésima emborrachándome. No me vuelvo más activa, no hago estupideces, pero sí me da muchísimo sueño. Y Edward estaba hablando como loco, muerto de la risa mientras yo fingía que lo escuchaba. Tenía una idea más o menos de lo que le sucedía a él con el alcohol.

—C-creo que es hora de irnos. —dice.

Pagué la cuenta antes de que lo hiciera él, porque después de todo fui yo quien lo invitó. Trató de darle su parte del dinero a la camarera, pero se lo quité y lo regresé a su billetera antes de irnos. Edward dejó su auto en el estacionamiento y caminamos por la acera para tomar un taxi. Tengo mis manos en los bolsillos, mirando las estrellas y recordando todas las veces que me he quedado viéndolas y lo mucho que detesto la luna, incluso si a todo el mundo le gusta.

Tengo que dar grandes y tambaleantes zancadas para alcanzar a Edward por la calle.

—No te has olvidado del diario en el bar, ¿verdad? —pregunté, paralizándolo un segundo. Rápidamente rebuscó en su bolso, sacando del interior la libreta de color marrón.

—Está aquí.

—Bien, no queremos que se pierda igual que el arete. Nunca encontrarás a otra Bella que regrese tus cosas en buenas condiciones.

Vi un destello de diversión en sus ojos, aunque no estaba muy segura que fuese real.

—Estás borracha.

—Tú también, y por favor, deja de eructar cerca de mí.

Él soltó una risita.

—Eres tú la que ha estado eructando.

La evidencia saliendo de mi boca fue instantánea y vergonzosa.

—Ups, lo siento.

Edward me acompañó a casa y le pidió al chófer que lo esperase afuera del edificio. Subimos los escalones, cuidadosos de no rodar sobre ellos y busqué a tientas las llaves de mi cartera, sabiendo que un hombre caminaba detrás de mí.

Era extraño, algo nuevo. No recordaba la última vez que un hombre me acompañó a casa y tampoco recuerdo la última vez que me reí con alguien hasta emborracharme.

De hecho, a mis 44 años de edad, lo segundo nunca lo hice con nadie.

Me di la vuelta, girando las llaves entre mis dedos.

—Gracias. —dijimos al mismo tiempo. Nos reímos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Por escucharme. —respondió, rascándose la parte trasera del cuello— Y tú… ¿por qué? —fue su turno de preguntar.

—Por hacerme compañía. —contesté.

Cuando crucé la puerta de mi apartamento, las palabras de agradecimiento se desvanecieron con la realidad. Ahora estaba completamente sola, abrumada y con un agujero emocional que nunca se llenaba. Y aunque traté, luché por alejarlo de mi mente, el recuerdo regresó a mí como ráfagas de aire caliente. Por mucho que intentara, siempre estaba allí. Por mucho que hubiese reído esta noche, no sirvió para sacarlo por completo.

Me quité el abrigo a tirones y me paré frente al espejo de baño, viendo el maquillaje corrido en mi cara destrozada. Entonces, me arrastré al armario y tiré de la puerta buscando la carta sellada en una caja de zapatos. Lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, y como cada año, no tuve el valor de abrirla. Pasaron nueve años desde el día en que la recibí, pero nunca he sido capaz de dar un paso más, la rabia y el dolor empujándome lejos, así que la devolví a la caja, enojada, cerrando la puerta del armario.

En silencio, me repetí las mismas palabras que he dicho durante todo este tiempo, metiéndome en la cama sin quitarme la ropa, sin lavarme la cara.

Fue un accidente.

_Fue un accidente._

...

Los días posteriores a esa noche mantuve mi mente ocupada en otras cosas. Volví a usar la máquina de coser y a veces leía para pelear con el insomnio. No he vuelto a ver a Edward desde entonces y nunca le pedí su número telefónico, pero estaba bastante segura que si quería verme de nuevo, sabía cómo encontrarme.

La señora Spencer y yo dejamos atrás los puzles por un tiempo para comenzar la temporada del tejido. Mi madre nos enseñó a tejer a Emmett y a mí a muy temprana edad, así que estaba entrenada para esto. Ella bufó pensando que podría vencerme esta vez, ya que le había ganado en todos los puzles.

—No te alarmes, _Bella_, pero hago las mejores bufandas del mundo. Fuente confirmada por mis bisnietos.

—Estoy segura que sí, señora Spencer. La foto de sus bisnietos en la sala lo demuestra.

Los quince chicos de todas las edades usaban la misma bufanda en diferentes colores.

Ella se bajó un poco las gafas para echar un vistazo a mi creación.

—¿Zapatitos de bebé? ¿Para qué queremos zapatitos de bebé? —bufó— ¿Estás embarazada?

—¡No!

—¿Cero posibilidad? ¿Eso quiere decir que aún no te echas un buen polvo? ¿Qué hay de este muchacho que mencionaste el otro día?

—¿Edward?

—Sí. El barbón.

—Es un amigo.

—Amigo mis tetas.

Le hablé sobre Edward mientras cortábamos rosas en su jardín, pero nunca le mencioné a Lizzy. Sentí que era demasiado privado para ventilarlo con alguien, pero le dije que lo conocí en el trabajo y que fuimos a beber algo por la noche. La señora Spencer estaba tan contenta que abrió una botella de vino de su hija Frederika a escondidas de mí y cuando la pillé, me aseguró que no había bebido nada aun cuando sus labios morados mostraban lo contrario.

—No todos los hombres son como Sam. —continuó la señora Spencer— No, déjame corregirme: No todos los hombres son un grano en el culo como Sam.

Suspiré.

El trabajo en el bar sí que era un grano en el culo.

El lunes Jane tiró sin querer el café en el regazo de un cliente, ganándose gritos y gran parte de saliva salpicada en su cara. Tuve que intervenir después de que la cosa se empezara a poner fea.

Alice, por otra parte, obvió cualquier problema y me arrastró a las cocinas justo después.

—Bella, vamos a bailar. Tú y yo. El sábado.

—¿Bailar?

—Sí. ¡Es mi jodido cumpleaños! Y eres mi única invitada. La única persona en el mundo que soporto y me soporta. ¡Por favor! —me rogó e hice una mueca— Espera, ¿no te gusta bailar?

—Me gustaba, ya no hago esas cosas.

—Olvidaba que hablaba con mi _abuela._

Solté una carcajada.

—¡De acuerdo! Pero te advierto que me quejaré de la música toda la noche.

Una de las chicas se acercó a Alice y le entregó una bolsa caliente con una tarjeta en el interior. El olor a pan recién horneado me distrajo lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos de satisfacción y forcé a mis dedos a no pellizcar la corteza que se asomaba en las esquinas. Cuando me incliné un poco más, vi mi nombre en la bolsa.

Alice me la entregó.

—Virgen santísima, Bella, ¿esto es el reemplazo de las flores de hoy en día? Porque lo apruebo definitivamente.

Su letra era descuidada, pero la frase me hizo sonreír.

_¿Puedo tener tu número?_

Este no podía ser otro que Edward Cullen.

La crujiente corteza y la miga deshaciéndose en mi boca mejoró en gran medida mi tarde. El pan rápidamente desapareció mientras las chicas disfrutaban de él, como chocolate derretido en la lengua. Después, cuando solo quedaron migas en la bolsa, guardé la tarjeta y me limpié la boca, caminando de regreso al bar.

—¿Muy ocupada?

Me di la vuelta a toda prisa, buscando la familiar voz y encontrando a Edward sentado junto a la barra. La sorpresa me hizo mirar para todos lados y sentí un pequeño rubor tiñendo mis mejillas. Me sentía avergonzada por la ronda de bebidas y yo eructando la otra noche. Patético.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, acercándome y echando un vistazo a la oficina de Jessica— Se supone que no deberías estar aquí.

—Si lo dices por tu jefa, no te preocupes. Lo he solucionado.

—Tengo mucha curiosidad.

—En realidad tuvimos una conversación afuera. Me disculpé por mi comportamiento, ella se disculpó por el suyo, le recalqué que su local me agradaba y no me dijo "gracias" solo "lo sé" es un poco arrogante. Tienes migas en la comisura de la boca, ¿estabas comiendo algo?

Me llevé la mano a la cara, pero no tenía nada y Edward se echó a reír mientras le mostraba la lengua.

—Gracias por el pan, Edward, estaba delicioso.

—De nada. —sonrió— Me alegra que te haya gustado.

—¿Vas a pedir lo de siempre?

De repente, su ceño se frunció, sorprendido.

—¿Qué es lo de siempre?

—Cerveza espumada y papas fritas. —agarré mi libreta, buscando una hoja en blanco para anotar mi número telefónico.

Un instante de silencio por su parte, sus ojos sin apartar los míos.

—Eso es lo que quiero, sí.

Arranqué la hoja de la libreta y la dejé sobre la mesa de la barra, sin detenerme a ver su reacción. Escuché su suave risa detrás de mí, pero no me di vuelta para averiguarlo.

El bar comenzó a llenarse como de costumbre, por lo tanto no pudimos conversar con tanta frecuencia. La hoja ya no estaba en la mesa cuando regresé con su cerveza y el plato de papas fritas. Ya tenía el diario de Lizzy en el regazo, así que solo nos sonreímos el uno al otro antes de correr de regreso a la cocina, donde me tropecé con Alice.

—No puedo creer que habló con Jessica para volver a entrar cuando tiene más bares que visitar. —susurró Alice en el pasillo— Creo que lo hechizaste.

La ignoré completamente.

En algún momento el ajetreo se detuvo y me acerqué para limpiar los vasos detrás de la barra a pesar de que no era una prioridad. Él parecía tan absorto en la libreta de Lizzy que no tuve corazón para interrumpirlo, solo echarle vistazos de vez en cuando y percatarme que la expresión en su rostro había cambiado. Se veía más como el Edward de antes, ese que nunca levantaba la mirada y mantenía un ceño fruncido continuo.

Me aclaré la garganta y él levantó la mirada.

—Las papas fritas… —susurré, pasando el trapo por la parte interna del vaso— ¿Tiene algo que ver con Lizzy, también?

Asintió, una mirada verde triste y oscurecida.

—Era su comida favorita. —admitió, asomando una sonrisa torcida— Solíamos apodarla "papa frita" para molestarla.

El vaso casi se me soltó de las manos, sorprendida por esa confesión. Quería correr a la cocina y decírselo a Alice a la velocidad de la luz, pero me quedé allí porque no quería que nuestra conversación terminara. Justo en ese momento, Ángela se acercó a mí, pálida como una tela de cebolla.

—Bella, ¿podrías atender la mesa por mí? —señaló un lugar cerca de la barra— No me siento muy bien.

—¿Necesitas ir al hospital? —pregunté con preocupación, sosteniéndola del brazo.

—No, no, estaré bien cuando coma algo.

Tomé la mesa por Ángela y estuve ocho minutos tachando cosas en la libreta para una sola persona. Un cincuentón problemático que no dejaba de quejarse de los precios y nunca se decidía qué beber. Me fulminó con la mirada cuando cambié el peso de un pie a otro, como si no tuviera derecho a cansarme.

—¿Sabes qué? Simplemente tráeme la cerveza, pero rápido.

Edward levantó sus pulgares hacia mí, tratando de animarme.

El hombre seguía molesto después de colocar la cerveza en su mesa, gruñendo para sus adentros y agitando su gruesa mano para despacharme. Decidí ignorar su actitud desconsiderada, vagando por el resto de mesas vacías y vaciando todo en mi bandeja. Él me llamó otra vez mientras terminaba mi tarea, pero como no fui de inmediato, me obstaculizó el paso de regreso, lazándose a mí violentamente.

Me eché para atrás aturdida, antes de que unos gruesos dedos se enroscaran en mi brazo, tironeándome con tanta fuerza y dándome un empujón.

El tiempo se detuvo en el instante que otros dedos atraparan mi brazo para impedir el accidente. El vaso medio vacío se desplomó en la bandeja, pero la botella todavía con cerveza en el interior, se mantuvo intacta. El hombre siguió despotricando entre balbuceos, recuperando el equilibrio en un estado deplorable.

—¿A quién empujaste? —Edward lo encaró y me apresuré para dejar la bandeja en la mesa más cercana— Respóndeme, ¿a quién empujaste?

El corazón me latía dolorosamente en el pecho y poco a poco comencé a entender lo que había sucedido.

—Edward, espera. —susurré, acercándome con rapidez y colocando una mano en su agitado pecho. Hasta ahora nunca habíamos estado así de cerca, casi rozándole con la cadera y mi mejilla a escasos centímetros de su barba. El aire le brotaba de la nariz y respiraba con dificultad— No te metas en problemas, está borracho. _Edward._

Mientras Alice tomaba el teléfono para llamar a la policía, Jane nos sorprendió a todos pateando el suelo con el pie derecho, su cara color escarlata y las manos temblándole a los lados.

—¡Es usted… un… un imbécil! —gritó, echando un vistazo a su alrededor, a la gente en general— ¿Qué se creen todos ustedes… para tratarnos siempre con la punta del pie?

El bar se quedó en un incómodo silencio y el hombre fue sacado a la fuerza del lugar. Jane lloraba y manchaba su blusa con rímel corrido mientras yo trataba de calmarla. Era yo la que acababa de ser atacada, pero no podía expresar realmente lo que sentía.

—Está bien, Jane. Cálmate.

—¡No, no está bien! ¡Todo el mundo se cree con el derecho a insultarnos por hacer nuestro trabajo, como si no nos mereciéramos un buen trato! —escupió, justo a tiempo para que Jessica escuchara todo el problema.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Edward se acercó a mí otra vez, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele?

—No.

Su mano tomó mi brazo dolorido con sumo cuidado e hice una mueca.

—Estás mintiendo.

Me dolía mucho, pero ya teníamos suficientes problemas como para agregar otro. Jessica miró entre Jane y yo, sin comprender demasiado y Alice tuvo que explicarle lo sucedido.

No le respondí a Edward y me alejé del ruido hasta el baño de clientes, encerrándome allí. Me levanté la manga del brazo derecho, donde tenía la zona marcada con sus dedos. La empapé con agua por un tiempo y suspiré a mi reflejo en el espejo. Después de unos minutos, decidí salir y encontré a Edward detrás de la puerta.

—No voy a ir al hospital. —le dije, tajante.

—Lo sé. —respondió, a un lado de la pared— Se ve que eres una mujer determinada.

Hablé con la policía cuando llegó, pero no presenté cargos en su contra. El hombre apenas podía mantenerse en pie y Jessica me dijo que podía irme a casa y tomarme el día libre mañana. Me quité el uniforme en el camarín con ayuda de Alice, que no dejaba de maldecir al tipo. Quería reaccionar como ella, incluso llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. Seguía impactada por lo sucedido, aunque ni siquiera me extrañaba. A diario vivíamos todo tipo de malos tratos y a nadie le importaba. Los que se percataban, por lo general nunca intervenían.

Estaba cansada ahora. Demasiado cansada para pelear por mí.

Edward me esperó en el estacionamiento, apoyado en la puerta del conductor. Al verme llegar, rápidamente apagó su cigarrillo.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Me puso el cinturón de seguridad, su respiración sobre mi cara y su barba haciéndome cosquillas el mentón. Un hormigueo empezó a formarse en la boca de mi estómago y me aparté mirando por la ventana.

—Gracias. —susurré, mi voz saliendo débil de mis labios.

Permanecí callada durante el trayecto a casa con un nudo en mi garganta y Edward no intentó meterme conversación, respetó mi silencio hasta que aparcamos en el edificio y en ese momento me di cuenta que estuve sosteniendo mi brazo todo el camino.

Me despedí de él, le agradecí nuevamente por traerme y subí a casa, abriendo la puerta con la mano izquierda y tirando las llaves sobre la mesa. Me dejé caer en el sofá de la sala, haciendo círculos en mi frente con los dedos. Cuando empujé mis zapatos fuera de mis pies, sonó mi teléfono.

Un mensaje de un número desconocido.

Edward.

_Llorar no está mal. Nunca está mal._

Y entonces lo hice.

Lloré.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado... ¿Qué creen que le pasó a Bella? Hay algo que no puede superar... Y para remate lo vivido en su trabajo, algo que lamentablemente se sigue viendo. Me cuentan que les pareció :)**

**Una aclaración: Me dicen que "chaleco" no tiene mangas. Y tienen razón. En Chile los chalecos son de manga larga y corta, en otros países sé que se les dice de otra manera a los de manga larga pero no lo recuerdo.**

**Besos, hasta el próximo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos son de mi creación y la historia también.**

En mi perfil encuentran el link de mi grupo en facebook: **Annie Stewart fanfics.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Bella**

Mi brazo se volvió en todos los tonos púrpura por el resto de la semana. Emmett casi se volvió loco cuando se enteró de lo sucedido, Rose decía que parecía una berenjena madura y Edward había insistido por mensaje en llevarme al hospital. El brazo ahora me dolía menos, pero el recuerdo del momento estaba fresco en mi cabeza. Tomar el día libre no ayudó demasiado a olvidarme del incidente y al día siguiente estaba de regreso en el trabajo.

Caminé lejos de la barra con la bandeja en la mano izquierda y me detuve en la mesa junto a la ventana. Edward estaba distraído buscando la libreta en su maletín y cuando levantó la cabeza en dirección a la mesa, frunció el ceño.

—Yo… creo… no pedí café.

Empujé más cerca su taza caliente y el plato de papas fritas. Todavía confundido, dejó el maletín en la silla vacía y se llevó una papa frita a la boca, a diferencia de otras veces que simplemente no tocaba el plato.

—¿Viniste en coche?

—Eh… ¿sí?

Ahorrando tiempo, limpié suciedad invisible en una esquina de su mesa.

—El otro día me llevaste a casa y bebiste cerveza. —le recordé— Eso no se hace.

Poco a poco, una sonrisa torcida hundió la barba en sus mejillas. Nunca antes había deseado tanto que se la afeitara para deleitarme con sus hoyuelos. Desperdiciar hoyuelos era una calamidad, sobre todo con una sonrisa como la de Edward.

—Fue un vaso. —se excusó, divertido.

—Y aunque hayan sido tres gotas. —negué con la cabeza— No puedes manejar con alcohol en el cuerpo.

Continuó mirándome, asombrado. Los ojos le brillaban emocionados, o eso creí hasta que capté que los míos se sentían igual por el humo del tabaco.

—Tienes razón. —asintió finalmente, levantando la taza humeante de café— No lo volveré a hacer.

Afuera, los rascacielos se elevaban con osadía detrás de los árboles, cubriendo lo maravilloso del sol en el atardecer. Suspiré decepcionada con el panorama. A mi lado, Edward siguió el camino de mis ojos hasta detenerse en la sombra del edificio.

—¿Qué te ha puesto tan triste? —preguntó.

Suspiré y metí el paño de cocina dentro del delantal en mi cadera.

—El edificio… lo tapa todo a su paso. ¿Te das cuenta que podríamos ser testigos del atardecer todos los días desde aquí? La gente tendría motivos para levantar la cabeza de sus celulares y presenciar algo tan maravilloso. En Forks todavía podemos permitirnos esto.

Era la primera vez que añoraba algo de Forks y eso me hizo sentir un poco extraña.

—Hay más lugares donde se puede presenciar el atardecer.

—Pero sigue siendo triste. Mi calle está llena de edificios, el centro está lleno de edificios, ¡los parques están llenos de edificios! —levanté los brazos y exclamé, mientras Edward pescaba otra papa frita del plato— Como sea, tengo que seguir trabajando. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Sacudió la cabeza, reflexivo.

—Con esto está bien, gracias.

…

El sábado, Alice me arrastró fuera de casa para celebrar su cumpleaños. No era mentira que yo sería su única invitada y parecía tan fuera de sí a como normalmente era en el trabajo, saltando de un lado a otro, gritando fuerte por encima de la música y la sonrisa impresa de oreja a oreja. Sus rasgos eran como los de una muñeca de porcelana, pero por lo general su semblante era muy triste y perdía la paciencia fácilmente, por eso me sorprendía un montón su actitud esta noche.

Un hombre a mi lado en la barra la vio tropezar en una vuelta y se echó a reír.

—L-lo siento, tu amiga no tiene nada de equilibrio. —me reí con él, que no estaba mucho mejor que ella. Sus manos se presionaban en la barra, como si intentara no caerse— Dios, todo me da vueltas.

Cuando era mucho más joven y soltera también bailaba con regularidad. Rose y yo nos escapábamos a Port Angeles y dormíamos encaramadas más tarde en casa de mi abuela, que nunca nos prohibía nada, y bailábamos hasta que se nos vencía el cupón para las bebidas. Aunque siempre había alguien dispuesto a pagar las bebidas por nosotras, pero nunca volvíamos a saber de ellos al día siguiente. A excepción de una noche, cuando conocí a Sam.

El olor a cigarro, menta y las luces fluorescentes de color rosa me lo recordaban un poco, reclinado en la barra y moviendo ligeramente las caderas con la música. Pantalones negros, camisa a cuadrillé, chaqueta de cuero negro y el pelo al rape. En esa época, era difícil no fijarse en él.

—Bella, amo el daiquiri de mango, es mi jodida bebida favorita. Pero, ¿sabes a lo que me recuerda el daiquiri en general? —Alice se acercó gimiendo, ahuecando la mano en su boca— ¡A mi ex! Sí, al hijo de puta de mi ex. ¿Alguna vez te conté que después de estafarme con el dinero de la boda me enteré que era casado? ¡Casado! Ni siquiera casado-separado, sino que ¡casado-casado!

Ella nunca hablaba de él y cuando lo hacía se ponía de un humor terrible. Lo que más le molestaba era el dinero perdido, pero en el fondo seguía herida por su traición.

—¡Que cobarde! —grité por encima de la música, revolviendo mi mojito. No me gustaban mucho los mojitos, pero Alice ya me lo había pedido antes de que pudiese protestar.

—No quiero hablar de imbéciles en mi cumpleaños. ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Es la única vez que cumpliré treinta y tres años. Quiero seguir bebiendo y, ¿sabes qué? Apagaré mi teléfono para que mi madre deje de hincharme los ovarios. Debe de estar furiosa conmigo. Esta mañana me dio la charla sobre sentar cabeza. —se echó a reír— ¡Está loca!

Alice nunca se había llevado bien con sus padres, no la aceptaban como era y la consideraban la oveja negra por sus tatuajes. La culpaban por su fracasado compromiso, a pesar de saber que la estafaron.

Alcé mi mojito y lo choqué con su tercero o cuarto daiquiri.

—Olvídate de todo eso por esta noche. ¡Disfrútalo!

—¡Tienes razón! —gritó, echando un vistazo a su lado, al hombre apoyado en la barra— ¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Eh?

—¿Cómo te llamas? No me contestes… ¡No me importa! —chilló, y deprisa, lo arrastró con ella a la pista de baile.

Para cuando reemplacé mi mojito por un ron con coca-cola, me sentí muchísimo mejor. Un poco fuera de lugar, pero contenta por Alice. Todo el mundo bailaba y gritaba, mientras mi cara se estremecía por la bebida en mi garganta. Alice sacudió sus manos desde la pista, llamándome.

—¡Bella, ven conmigo!

En cualquier otra circunstancia, me hubiese negado en rotundo. Me hubiese negado incluso venir hasta aquí. Y no estaba borracha del todo, de lo contrario no podría mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero la energía de Alice me animaba y en el fondo de mi corazón necesitaba liberar esta tensión, el estrés, los recuerdos de Sam que se agolparon sin permiso en mi mente, la Bella del instituto… _Oh, como añoraba a la Bella del Instituto._

Entonces, antes de que pudiese arrepentirme de mis actos, dejé todos mis fantasmas atrás y me acerqué a la pista. Yo, Bella Swan, me acerqué a una pista de baile sin forzar las cosas. Ojalá Rose estuviera aquí conmigo. Ojalá mi terapeuta lo viera mientras empezaba a moverme con la música de fondo, metiéndome entre la multitud.

Alice aplaudió cuando me vio, cogiéndome de las muñecas y tirando de mí más al centro.

—¡Esa es mi amiga! —chilló.

No sé cómo, pero bailé. Bailé sintiendo que mis músculos se relajaban. Bailé olvidándome de quién era, el insomnio, las pesadillas y las pastillas. Bailé en el cuerpo de otra persona, en la vida de otra persona. Me convertí en quien solía ser, feliz y coqueta.

Luego de tres canciones, me aparté de la ruidosa muchedumbre. Busqué a Alice por todas partes, pero la pillé enganchada a alguien en una esquina del pub, así que no me atreví a interrumpir y en cambio le envié un mensaje de despedida para que lo viera más tarde. Ya había tenido suficiente diversión por esta noche.

Tomé un taxi a casa con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

El problema vino al día siguiente con vómitos y dolor de cabeza. Mi cuerpo ya no estaba para cambios bruscos y la resaca no era igual después de los cuarenta. Seguía en la cama al mediodía, pero mi casa estaba hecha un desastre entonces tuve que levantarme a regañadientes. Me di una rápida ducha, me tragué una aspirina con agua y preparé tostadas totalmente innecesarias porque no me pasaba la comida por la garganta.

Más tarde limpié la casa con la aspiradora, ordené mi estrecha cocina, lavé la ropa y la metí a la secadora antes de cambiarme de ropa. Al regresar a la sala, le eché un vistazo a mis cortinas, demasiado grandes para las ventanas.

Mientras las sacaba para arreglarlas, me llegó un mensaje de Edward.

_Hola, ¿cómo va tu domingo? –E_

Me debatí entre contestarle que me sentía como la mierda o mostrarle mis cortinas. Me decidí por lo segundo. Dejé las cortinas junto a la máquina de coser en la mesa y le saqué una fotografía.

_Arreglando cortinas. ¿Y el tuyo? –B_

Me contestó enseguida, enviando una foto de él y dos pequeños en el sofá.

_Ser tío no es nada fácil. –E_

Sonreí viendo las caras pegajosas con chocolate derretido.

_¡Que adorables! –B_

_¿Yo? –E_

_Tus sobrinos. –B_

Me lo imaginé riéndose en el teléfono y el simple pensamiento me alegró.

_Entonces… ¿ese será tu domingo? ¿Metida en una máquina de coser? –E_

_Pues sí. –B _

No volvió a contestar, de modo que me até el cabello y dispuse todo lo necesario sobre la mesa, incluidos mis anteojos y un café. Pasé horas sentada frente a la máquina como en los viejos tiempos, cuando mamá cosía vestidos y yo la miraba con las piernas colgando del taburete.

Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

El repiqueteo de la máquina se detuvo de forma abrupta y distraída, caminé para abrir la puerta. Mis ojos lagrimeados por la concentración tardaron en identificar al recién llegado; metro ochenta, hombros anchos y apretados en una camiseta blanca.

_Edward._

Era raro verlo tan despreocupado en la puerta de mi casa, aunque parecía un poco ansioso.

—¿Estás ocupada? —sonrió.

Miré sobre mi hombro, confundida.

—No mucho.

Abrí un poco más la puerta para dejarlo pasar, pero se detuvo antes de cruzarla.

—Vamos. —dijo con determinación.

Me quedé allí, mirándolo como si le faltara un brazo.

—¿Vamos?

—Vamos. —repitió.

Miré el desorden en mi mesa de trabajo, el café frío en una esquina, telas de color rojo esparcidas por todos sitios, libros apilados sobre la ropa recién planchada, sin embargo, los ojos de Edward estaban sobre los míos, ignorando completamente el desastre de mi casa.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté, dando un paso al frente cuando lo vi retroceder.

—Es una sorpresa. —respondió, señalando la salida— ¡Vamos!

Caminó fuera de la casa sin darme más información que esa y me miré un segundo en el espejo; tenía los anteojos puestos, mis viejas zapatillas blancas que de blancas no tenían nada y ropa cómoda de día domingo. Empecé a soltarme el pelo y a arreglármelo con los dedos, como si esa fuera la solución al problema. Dejé los anteojos en la mesa, tomé el celular y las llaves, siguiéndolo como un imán, trotando debido a sus piernas largas.

—¡Edward! —bajé corriendo la escalera a la entrada del edificio, gritándole en la distancia— ¡Edward, espera! ¡Ni siquiera me cambié de ropa!

Edward se detuvo en el último escalón, por lo que paré de golpe a mitad de camino. Tomé una bocanada de aire mientras me estudiaba de arriba abajo, izquierda a derecha, olvidando totalmente que yo estaba allí con él. Cuando su inspección se detuvo después de un minuto demasiado largo para mí, su sonrisa me hizo sentir que él sabía algo que yo no.

—Así… te ves… perfecta. —recorrió su mirada por mis caderas y de vuelta a mis ojos— Ya verás porqué.

Me subí al coche tan pronto como él lo hizo y me abroché el cinturón de seguridad. Encendió la radio mientras daba marcha atrás en el estacionamiento, aunque ninguno de los dos le prestó mucha atención en el camino.

—¿Dejaste a tus sobrinos plantados por mí?

Giró su cara y sonrió mirando de regreso a la carretera, tratando de salir hacia la calle principal.

—Mi labor de tío ha finalizado por hoy. —contestó, pisando el acelerador.

Pasamos calles estruendosas y exagerados edificios por delante de nosotros, lugares que me resultaban desconocidas todavía. Cruzamos el puente colgante y en cuestión de minutos la ciudad quedó atrás, reemplazando poco a poco la metrópoli por árboles. Cuando parecía que nunca llegaríamos, Edward viró el coche hacia la entrada de un valle con una colina gigantesca esperándonos.

Edward se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y lo seguí corriendo para alcanzarlo.

—¿Vamos a subir _eso_? —gemí, porque la colina parecía llevarnos a ninguna parte en particular— ¿No era mejor trotar por la rotonda cuatro veces o algo así?

Edward soltó una melodiosa risita y aquel sonido me dio un vuelco extraño en el estómago.

—Deja de quejarte y ven aquí. —retrocedió y tiró de mi mano hacia él para seguirlo. Empecé a trotar por el camino de tierra, tropezando con la maleza y huecos de tierra ocultos entre las plantas. Edward conocía cada cavidad en el suelo, como si ya hubiese venido aquí un montón de veces— ¿Estás cansada?

Mi garganta era una sequía insoportable.

—N-no.

En cuanto llegamos a la cima, mis rodillas chocaban entre sí por el agotamiento y me costaba respirar, pero la vista era tan alucinante que si daba un paso más sentía que iba a caerme al precipicio. La ciudad se alzaba imponente en la puesta de sol más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Empujé a un lado el cansancio y observé con admiración los destellos de luz detrás del puente, como un suave bosquejo de pintura.

Edward me soltó de la mano para sentarse en el césped. La sensación de sus dedos entre los míos continuó incluso cuando me senté junto a él.

—¿Qué te parece?

Me mareaba tanta perfección y una sensación de satisfacción escaló por mi pecho.

—Es… hermoso. —susurré, apartando la mirada hacia él— ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

Edward sacudió las manos en el césped, perdido en el horizonte.

—Mi hermano y yo lo encontramos cuando éramos niños. Veníamos aquí después de la escuela en bicicleta. A veces recogíamos a mi hermana del jardín y subíamos los tres a jugar. Nos quedábamos hasta que oscurecía y luego bajábamos antes de que papá regresara del trabajo.

Me costaba imaginar a un Edward más joven con la piel lisa en sus mejillas, sonrisa dulce, alto y desgarbado por la pubertad. Un niño inocente, ignorante del futuro. Y entonces recordé a una Bella también en la pubertad, mirando el mismo cielo que él.

—En Forks me subía a los árboles para ver el atardecer.

—¿A los árboles? ¿En serio? —parecía impresionado.

Asentí con más entusiasmo de lo esperado.

—Trepábamos el árbol más alto en el bosque para una mejor vista, aunque… nos tenían prohibido ir allá. Rose siempre era la primera en subir y se apoyaba en el tronco. Luego yo, sentada en el medio. —la emoción de los recuerdos se sentía como un dulce en mi boca, pero se desvanecieron rápidamente—. Y Leah… con los binoculares.

—¿Rose es tu cuñada? ¿La que me presentaste hace unas semanas?

—Sí.

—¿Y Leah vive en Forks?

Tardé en contestar a su pregunta.

—Sí. —me encogí de hombros— Supongo. No lo sé.

Nos quedamos callados un momento, sacudidos por la brisa del atardecer. Capté manchas de cloro en mi ropa cuando miré hacia abajo y las cubrí con mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas.

—¿Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que te nace hablar de ti?

El corazón me latía agitado y la voz de Edward era tan suave que me tranquilicé enseguida.

—No soy realmente interesante. —admití mirándolo a la cara a pesar de que él parecía incrédulo por mis palabras— De verdad.

Hizo un rápido recorrido a mi cara con sus ojos intrigados, lo que aceleró mis pulsaciones.

—¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de decidirlo?

En todos estos años, nunca nadie aparte de mi familia había mostrado ese interés por mí. La gente estaba acostumbrada a huir, evitar conversaciones y si mostraban un poco de consideración conmigo, era con un fin mayor. Así que escuchar a Edward decir eso, hizo que me entraran muchas ganas de llorar. Sé que Edward lo estaba pasando tan mal como yo, y quizá ese era un motivo suficiente para acercarnos, pero era algo más.

La pregunta, además, me pilló con la guardia baja. No sabía muy bien por dónde comenzar.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé… tal vez, tu vida en Forks. La Bella Swan de Forks.

_La Bella Swan de Forks. _

Titubee luchando por deshacerme del nudo en mi garganta. Necesitaba calmarme, era solo una pregunta. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Era Edward, la misma persona que en pocas semanas depositó su confianza en mí y en el fondo quería devolverle la mano. Yo también quería confiar en alguien.

Tomé una bocanada de aire.

—La Bella Swan de Forks… era estilista.

—¡Guau!

—Tuve un salón de belleza en Port Angeles, fue mi fuente de trabajo por años. Me gustaba mucho.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Mi mamá enfermó… derrame cerebral. Su gravedad la volvió dependiente por completo de mí. Mi hermano se hizo cargo de nosotras hasta que perdió su trabajo y tuvo que trasladarse aquí. Allí fue cuando debuté como camarera… en las noches. Roy estaba lejos en la Universidad, becado. Él quiso volver para ayudarme, pero no podía truncarle su futuro. Una vecina cuidaba a mamá mientras trabajaba y Emmett seguía enviando dinero a Forks, así que lo teníamos todo controlado, hasta que mamá falleció el año pasado.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien, ella estaba sufriendo.

—¿Luego decidiste mudarte aquí?

Asentí.

—Estaba sola y necesitaba un trabajo. Emmett y yo seguimos pagando hasta el día de hoy la deuda del hospital por el tratamiento de mi madre. No es barato, pero lo estamos cubriendo lo que más podemos.

La manzana de adán de Edward se movía con dificultad, sus dedos se recogían con nerviosismo y sus piernas se flexionaron igual que las mías, pero las suyas eran increíblemente largas.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo más personal? —asentí— ¿Qué hay del padre de Roy?

Mi corazón ni siquiera dio una sacudida. Continuó latiendo como antes, calmado.

—El papá de Roy vive en Forks con su familia… estuvimos casados trece años, pero nos separamos porque, bueno… él no era un buen tipo y me convencí de que sí lo era. Me costó años quitarme la venda de los ojos, ¿sabes? Pero cuando lo hice lo dejé todo atrás.

—Una excelente decisión.

La boca se me secó y sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

—No lo sé. —se me escapó decir.

Movió los brazos a sus rodillas, pensativo.

—¿Todavía lo amas?

—No. —contesté enseguida, con voz palpitante— Mi amiga de la infancia… _Leah_. Ellos están juntos.

Edward jadeó.

—Bella…

—Lo sé. —susurré— Pero ya no duele. Hay cosas peores… cosas _muchísimo_ peores que eso.

Noté que me estaba mirando otra vez, tal vez esperando que me rompiera en cualquier momento. Pero no estaba rota por Sam y Leah. A veces deseaba que fuera solo eso.

—¿Te hizo daño?

—Edward. —interrumpí.

—¿Sí?

Tenía dificultades para respirar, las manos se me enfriaron, los ojos se me humedecieron. No quería llorar delante de Edward, no todavía.

—Me gustaría contarte tantas cosas. Nunca… he sentido esta necesidad de escupir todo lo que tengo dentro hasta que te conocí. Es extraño y supongo que tiene mucho que ver en cómo has sido de honesto conmigo sin apenas conocerme. Pero no puedo. No… nunca lo he dicho en voz alta. Es como si no existiera, ¿sabes? Es doloroso y me enferma. No sé cuánto tiempo podré soportarlo.

El aire que estaba conteniendo escapó de mis labios con la fuerza de un tornado. Mis uñas se incrustaron en mis piernas haciendo una dolorosa presión y esperé, nerviosa, la reacción de Edward.

—Es más fácil tapar el dolor con una manta y esconderlo en algún lugar de la casa. —dijo simplemente.

Mi voz tartamudeó:

—L-lo sé.

—Pero si no lo destapas, nunca sanarás. Si no le dices a alguien donde lo guardaste, nadie podrá encontrarlo sin tu ayuda.

Me pasé la mano por la cara enojada por las lágrimas que escaparon sin permiso, la sal en mi boca, mi poca fuerza de voluntad.

—Lo sé. —repetí— Ojalá pudiera decírtelo.

Él me sonrió comprensivo y me apartó la mano de la pierna, que continuaba presionando con la uña.

—No te hagas daño, por favor. —susurró— Sé… me doy cuenta que algo te pasa. Pero nunca, nunca te forzaría.

Para entonces, el cielo se había oscurecido y en reemplazo del sol, estaban las estrellas. Un puñado de estrellas mirándonos. De noche la vista era espectacular y si no fuera porque tenía frío, me hubiese quedado toda la noche. Edward me llevó a casa en un cómodo silencio y él volvió a presionar su mano en la mía antes de abrir la puerta para marcharme.

—Bella. —me detuvo.

Sus dedos eran tibios al tacto y me gustaba esa sensación.

—Eres la mujer más interesante que he conocido en mucho tiempo. Quería que lo supieras.

El corazón me latió deprisa, como una niña saltando por un tobogán. Estaba tan segura que no lo era, que escucharlo de sus labios era un alivio. Y no sabía por qué.

O tal vez lo sabía.

* * *

**¡Hola! Feliz inicio de mes, espero que se encuentren bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Vamos descubriendo nuevas cosas, Sam, Leah... y algo más guardado que Bella no es capaz de soltar. Pero Edward está allí para ella, y entre ellos también vemos pequeños cambios.**

**No se preocupen por si tendrá final feliz o no... las que me siguen de hace años, saben que no se me dan los finales tristes :)**

**Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos son de mi creación y la historia también.**

En mi perfil encuentran el link de mi grupo en facebook: **Annie Stewart fanfics.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Bella**

Esa no fue la única vez que Edward y yo subimos la colina para presenciar el atardecer. Empezó a ser un hábito para nosotros ir todas las semanas allí después de que él pasara tiempo con sus sobrinos. Esperaba con ansias la llegada de ese momento, preparaba sándwiches fríos para la cena, Edward llevaba la manta y las botellas de agua para el camino. Me sentía muy cómoda con él, disfrutaba mucho sus charlas, pero a veces su proximidad me ponía nerviosa de un modo que no recordaba que existía.

Él era gentil, amable, diferente a lo que tenía acostumbrado. No me gustaba compararlo con Sam, pero era imposible no hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que era la única realidad que conocía. Y aunque Edward no necesitó que le detallara mi relación con él, no era difícil de deducir. Por esa misma razón, la sensación de comodidad que me otorgaba su cercanía a ratos se volvía un temor insostenible, como si todo tuviese una fecha de caducidad.

_Estoy afuera. –E_

Deslicé el dedo por la pantalla del celular y eché un vistazo al ventanal. Allí estaba Edward fumando en la vereda y sujetando una bolsa contra su pecho. Serví el café al señor Cooke y me reuní con él saliendo por la cocina. En cuanto me vio, apagó el cigarrillo.

—¿No vas a entrar? —pregunté.

—No puedo. —por alguna razón me pareció que se disculpaba— Tengo entregas que hacer y quiero terminarlo lo antes posible. Hemos conseguido más clientes, así que no podemos fallarles. Pero me he hecho el tiempo para traerte unos panecillos dulces.

Me entregó la bolsa y distinguí la crema pastelera y el chocolate entre medio de los panecillos. Se me hizo agua la boca.

—¡Edward! Esto tiene una pinta increíble.

—¿Almorzaste?

—No, ha sido otra mañana agitada. —admití.

—Lo supuse. Te ves cansada.

Aparté la mirada.

—Pero tú… siempre salvando mi estómago.

—Cuando quieras. —sonaba como una promesa. Me aferré a la bolsa sin saber que más hacer o decir y Edward echó un vistazo al vehículo de carga— Tengo que irme, ¿hablamos luego?

—Sí. Suerte con eso.

Se giró y su sonrisa estaba de regreso.

—Gracias.

Pillé a Alice y a Jane espiándome detrás del ventanal sin disimulo alguno y aunque aparentaron regresar a sus ocupaciones como si nada (una mostrándose interesada en la limpieza del cristal y la otra apartando las migas invisibles de la mesa), lo cierto es que me siguieron por el pasillo a toda prisa para obtener más información.

—¡Bella, él es tan amoroso! —a Jane se le empañaron los ojos de la emoción, agarró una trenza de pan dulce y le dio un fuerte mordisco— Sí él no me doblara en edad me lo pensaría, ¿sabes?

—En realidad, te la triplica. —Alice habló con la boca llena— Apenas saliste del colegio, ayer mismo dejaste los pañales. Y para que no haya dudas… papa frita es de Bella.

Alice le codeó el brazo haciendo que el pan se le cayera de las manos. Jane jadeó y le miró de malas formas. Vivían riñéndose entre ellas por cualquier tontería. Esta vez Jane se limitó a limpiar el pan antes de comérselo, de lo contrario tendría que meterme para separarlas.

Esa era mi labor aparte de atender mesas, actuar como una madre en todo momento.

Con Jane me pasaba particularmente eso, el impulso de protegerla cada vez que necesitaba una mano. Era tan joven e inexperta para muchas cosas y también demasiado sensible. Sobretodo sensible. No se parecía en nada a Roy, pero su edad cercana me lo recordaba.

Ángela, que nunca se enteraba de nada, miraba a una y a otra desconcertada.

—¿Es tu novio?

Me llevé las manos a las mejillas.

—No es mi novio.

Pero las chicas no pensaban lo mismo.

—Por _ahora. _—dijeron al tiempo que salía de los vestidores.

…

Me desplomé en la cama agradecida de que por fin la pila de Angie se hubiese agotado, permitiéndome unos minutos de descanso de todos los mini ataques al corazón sufridos por sus ingeniosas travesuras, que fueron varias.

Momentos como estos agradecía no tener niños pequeños.

Me quité el patito de hule de la espalda con un gruñido y el timbre aguó cualquier intento de descanso. Me tomó todo tipo de fuerza de voluntad levantarme de la cama sin dislocarme una rodilla y otro poco de equilibrio para no estrellarme con los zapatos de Angie en el camino. Toda la casa era un despelote, pero no dejé que eso me estresara.

Abrí la puerta y me presenté a los recién llegados, sorprendiéndolos con mi renovada apariencia.

—Bonito maquillaje. —Rose reprimió una carcajada.

No tuve muchas opciones después de encontrar a la niña pintando el espejo con mi maquillaje arriba del lavabo. Tenía tres opciones a partir de eso: dejar que siguiera haciéndolo, bajarla y arriesgarme a que atacara las paredes, prestarle mi cara. La tercera opción ganó por creces.

—El peinado también se ve… _bien_. —Emmett era el más sereno de los tres, pero tosió la risa con disimulo.

Me quité las horquillas del cabello y retrocedí para que entraran.

Rose me rodeó con sus delgados brazos, apretándome hasta dejarme sin aire. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta floja y aunque usaba maquillaje ligero, seguía viéndose guapa. A pesar de que teníamos la misma edad, a menudo me sentía como su hermana mayor.

—¿Qué tal la pasaron?

Hace poco estuvieron de aniversario, pero no pudieron celebrarlo solos hasta ahora, por eso me ofrecí a cuidar de Angie esta noche.

—¡De maravilla! —canturreó, como si hubiese esperado toda la noche para que alguien le preguntara— Hemos ido a los bolos. ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que llevamos a Emmett a los bolos y se fue de bruces con la bola entre los dedos? Era un crío tremendo.

Emmett bufó detrás de ella.

—¿No había un recuerdo más digno en tu mente? —protestó, en un leve tono burlón. Besó a su esposa, luego a mí en la coronilla y se apoderó de la televisión en la sala.

Rose me siguió a la habitación donde dormía Angie, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertarla. Casi se fue de espaldas con el desastre en el baño.

—Dios mío, esta niña va a ser mi muerte. —gimió, buscando algo para limpiar— Te pagaré los labiales.

Me reí, restándole importancia.

—Déjalo, ya lo limpio yo después.

Le gustara a Rose o no, Angie era una viva copia de su pasado. No por nada vivimos con las rodillas raspadas por escalar árboles y ventanas todo el tiempo. De niña Rose nunca usaba la puerta de casa para entrar, pues tenía el árbol que separaba su ventana de la mía. Era salvaje. Recuerdo a la Sra. Hale siguiéndola con una varilla cuando escaló la despensa y echó abajo el juego de loza nuevo.

Riéndome con el pensamiento, de repente la pantalla de mi celular se encendió.

_¿Sabías que el pastel ya existía en 1607? –E_

Mientras Rose regañaba para sí misma, me mordí el labio escribiendo una respuesta rápida, cuidando que ella no pensase que no le prestaba atención, cosa que, de hecho, no estaba haciendo.

"_¿Estás viendo documentales de pasteles?" –B_

"_Algo así… Ahora quiero pastel." –E_

"_Eso es fácil para ti. Eres panadero." –B_

"_¿Crees que porque soy panadero puedo llegar y hacer un pastel a la hora que se me antoje?" –E_

"_Sí." –B_

"_Estás en lo correcto." –E_

—Bueno, pero voy a ordenar un poco tu tocador. Todo está hecho un desastre, Bella. Le diré a Emmett que recoja los juguetes de la sala, porque no pienso… —no terminó la frase. Cuando levanté la mirada de la pantalla, la vi sosteniendo mi envase de pastillas blancas. Las agitó, mirándome— ¿Todavía usas somníferos?

Tomé un poco de algodón y crema de la repisa, evitando el contacto visual.

—A veces.

Me senté frente a la ventana del dormitorio, dándole la espalda a Rose, pero escuché sus pasos inseguros saliendo del baño.

—Bella, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—Dime.

Dudó.

—Tú… sigues yendo a terapia, ¿verdad?

Por unos escasos segundos, el tono apremiante en su voz me hizo padecer una inquietante culpabilidad en el pecho, pero que ignoré deslizando el algodón por los párpados con maquillaje, consciente también que mi silencio prologando no era de gran ayuda.

—Sí. —mentí. Odiaba mentirle. De todas las personas que permanecían en mi vida hasta ahora, Rose era de las más leales y no se merecía las mentiras de nadie. Tan leal, que rompió toda relación con Leah enseguida que la noticia de su relación salió a la luz. Tan leal, que los encaró sola a ambos el día antes de marcharse de Forks y tan leal, que me visitó cada día en el hospital esperando que me dieran de alta— En realidad, no pude asistir a la última.

La terapia no era de mis cosas favoritas. Nunca lo fue.

—Son dos veces al mes. —reprochó, como si le estuviera hablando a Angie— Tienes que ir.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero. Ya no la necesito.

Luego cometí un error terrible: levanté la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver el desconcierto en sus ojos. Nos conocíamos lo suficiente para saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la otra y la suya no era un buen augurio.

—¿Quieres decir que la has…? —tragó saliva— ¿La abriste? —me moví inquieta en la cama, apretando el algodón con la yema de los dedos. No me estaba gustando el giro de la conversación— Me refiero a la carta-

Me levanté de un salto.

—No lo hagas. —advertí, cruzando la habitación para tirar el algodón a la basura. Rose siguió mis pasos con la mirada cargada de dudas, y sabía, por la forma en que se llevó los brazos bajo el pecho, que volvería a insistir como siempre. Y no quería escucharla—. No lo digas… no te atrevas a decirlo.

Ella separó los labios, lista para lanzar toda la verborrea posible, pero en el último minuto decidió cerrarlos. Luché para despejar los malos pensamientos y sucedió tan pronto como sonó el timbre. Me aclaré la garganta y escapé de allí rápidamente.

Paré de golpe al encontrar a Alice en la puerta principal, hablando con mi hermano.

—No estaba segura si era este piso. —dijo, retorciéndose nerviosa las manos— Lo siento si he venido muy tarde.

Entonces reaccioné.

—Oh, no, no digas eso. Por favor, pasa. —noté que venía cargada con un bolso lleno de cosas y una cartera alrededor del pecho.

La presenté a Emmett y a Rose, que iniciaron enseguida una conversación con ella mientras preparaba un poco de té en la cocina, pero no se quedaron demasiado tiempo, así que después de un cuarto de hora decidieron que era momento de marcharse. Recogieron el resto de los juguetes y pusieron a una dormida Angie en el hombro de mi hermano.

Rose me abrazó sin decir nada y sentí el arrepentimiento en cada poro de la piel, tanto de ella como mío. No podía culparla por preocuparse, mucho menos por intentarlo. Ella jamás se rendía, tenía que darle crédito a eso.

No me moví de la puerta hasta que desaparecieron por las escaleras y al cerrar, encontré a Alice hundida en la silla.

—¿Te fuiste de tu casa? —no me fui con rodeos.

Ella se llevó una mano a la mejilla, soltando un resoplido.

—No sabía a quién acudir. He perdido a la mitad de mis amistades, el resto nunca tiene tiempo para mí ¿y para qué voy a mentir? Tampoco lo tengo para ellos. Pensé en un cuarto de hotel pero te caerías de espalda lo que te cobran. Aunque podría haberme llevado los jabones… —pensó, acariciándose la barbilla con los dedos— Bueno, también pensé en meterme a hurtadillas en el bar y dormir en los vestidores.

Me llevé la taza a los labios.

—Cuéntame.

Encogió su diminuta y perfecta nariz con indecisión.

—Estoy cansada, Bella… Mis padres no dejan de culparme por lo que pasó, por ser una tonta e ingenua muchachita enamoradiza… no tengo casa, perdí mi antiguo empleo, que era muy bueno y ningún hombre me toma en serio. En resumidas cuentas, soy un desastre.

Levantó la cabeza, sus ojos tristes y vacíos. Nunca me di cuenta de cuán vacíos estaban hasta ahora.

—No eres un desastre. —le dije con seguridad— No fuiste tú quien traicionó un corazón, estafó a alguien y se fugó, no tenías cómo saberlo, Alice. Eso nunca podría ser culpa tuya. Nadie de buena fe cometería errores si supiera de antemano las consecuencias.

—¿Entonces por qué me siento tan culpable?

Parecía a punto de llorar.

—Pues… porque viven reprochándotelo a toda hora... vas esperando un consuelo, pero solo recibes críticas. La gente que te vuelve una persona insegura no merece estar en tu vida.

Alguien mencionó aquella frase en un momento clave de mi vida y nunca la olvidé. Resolví gran parte del problema, pero la inseguridad era una perra venenosa que llegaba sin darte opción a réplica.

—Yo solo quería a mi mamá. Cuando sucedió… regresé a casa esperando que pudiésemos arreglar nuestras diferencias, pero fue todo lo contrario. Es demasiado severa y tozuda. Y siento que disfruta comparándome con mi hermana. —sacudió la cabeza y se quedó pensando un momento, antes de inclinarse en la mesa con los ojos húmedos en los míos— ¿Bella…? No quiero molestarte, yo…

—Estaré encantada de tenerte como invitada.

El color le regresó a la cara.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Por qué no lo diría en serio?… Eso sí, tengo dos habitaciones pero no tengo otra cama, solo un colchón extra. —me disculpé.

—¡No me importa! —chilló, tirando té en el mantel y limpiándolo con la manga. Su rostro se suavizó y me apretó los dedos de la mano para agradecérmelo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja— Será unos pocos días, te lo prometo. Bella, ¿qué haría sin ti?

Me reí por su entusiasmo, pero me entristeció que pensara que me negaría a su petición, como si pudiese permitir que durmiera en la calle. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar en ese momento, de modo que recogí nuestras tazas vacías y partí a la cocina.

"_¿Cuál es tu tarta favorita?" –E_

Abrí el grifo, el agua llenando las tazas.

"_De fresa" –B_

Esperé que contestara, pero no recibí ninguna respuesta, entonces mis dedos se movieron por el teclado.

"_Dime que vas a preparar esa" –B_

Esperé otra vez.

Nada.

"_No me ignores" –B_

"_Mañana lo sabrás ;) " –E_

…

Me tomó veinte minutos ubicar la casa de Edward con las indicaciones que me envió por teléfono. Quince minutos si no me hubiese quedado desorientada en la plaza tratando de escoger entre una calle y otra. No era tan complicado después de todo y me alivié bastante cuando vi el entretecho que me señaló más temprano. La casa de Edward era de un piso, pequeña y hecha de ladrillos.

Edward apareció por la puerta lateral antes de que pensara en llamar y mi estómago se retorció de entusiasmo. Llevaba el cabello en la frente y un delantal marrón de cocina amarrado a la cadera. Algo tenía este hombre con el marrón. La libreta de Lizzy era marrón, las fundas de los asientos del coche eran marrones, su maletín era marrón. _Mis ojos son marrones._ El pensamiento vino sin ninguna anticipación y tuve que fruncir el ceño.

—Iba a llamarte… pensé que te habías perdido. —se acercó, haciendo sonar un manojo de llaves. Me estremecí.

—Casi. —admití mientras caminábamos hacia el interior de la estancia.

La casa olía a vainilla y a pan recién horneado, tal como me imaginaba. Todo era ordenado y meticuloso, los sofás perfectamente alineados, las ventanas limpias, la alfombra mullida bajo los pies, fotografías en las paredes y sobre las repisas, que estaban en cada rincón de la estancia, dándole un toque doméstico. Era un _hogar. _Lo que uno llamaría hogar de verdad. Incluso, en un rápido vistazo, vi un dibujo enmarcado junto al llavero.

—Ponte cómoda, vuelvo enseguida.

Dejé mi bolso en el sofá, sentándome frente a un juego de dardos en la pared. Detrás de mí, Edward se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina. Decidí que no quería quedarme allí sin hacer nada más que espiar las paredes y antes de tener ocasión de acercarme a las butacas, me fijé en la fotografía junto a una planta rojiza en la repisa. El rostro contento de una niña me miraba. Una joven. El flequillo castaño le caía en la frente con gracia, las pecas le resaltaban gran parte de la cara y dos ojos pequeños se contraían de la risa mientras sostenía un cachorro en el regazo. Lizzy, pensé. Y sonreía igual que Edward.

La simpatía de su rostro me produjo una profunda calma.

—Ella y Dokie eran inseparables. —Edward me pilló infraganti desde la cocina— El perro ahora vive con mis padres.

—Era una niña preciosa. —le digo, sincera— Se parecía mucho a ti.

Asintió, pero no me contestó nada más.

Encontré más retratos de Lizzy en las paredes; siendo un bebé, en la playa, en la escuela. Cada etapa de su vida en fotos. Recuerdos. Eso me hizo pensar la soledad que debía sentir Edward aquí. Me pregunté si lloraría… si se rompería… si las noches se vuelven tan insoportables que no puede respirar. Y desee que llorara conmigo, no solo que la recordara, sino que llorara, que se desahogara.

Suspiré dos veces y retrocedí, justo para ver que Edward terminaba de adornar una mesa de desayuno en la cocina. Pan fresco, café, mantequilla y una tarta de fresa en el centro. Mi estómago reclamó atención y estaba sorprendida de lo bonito que había quedado todo. A veces cuando no tenía tantos clientes que atender en el bar, le acompañaba un ratito en su mesa, pero esto era diferente.

—Todo se ve delicioso.

—Espero que también _sepa_ delicioso. —dijo mientras yo, sin darle más vueltas, me llevaba un trozo de la tarta a la boca. El crocante de la masa me hizo soltar un gruñido de satisfacción— ¿Y?

—Podría vivir de esto y nunca quejarme. —farfullé con la boca llena. Edward sonrió— En serio, de 1 a 10, te doy 20.

—Gracias. ¿Quieres más? —no esperó respuesta, simplemente tomó otro trozo y lo dejó en la palma de mi mano. Edward parecía disfrutar la situación— Come, come. Todo es para ti.

—Te lo estás pasando en grande, ¿no es así?

—Si vieras lo que yo veo, entonces lo entenderías.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —tosí.

Con los codos en la mesa, levantó un dedo e hizo movimientos en el aire frente a mi cara.

—Tus pupilas… se te dilatan. —dejé de masticar— La cara se te enciende de tal manera que parece que acabas de recibir la mejor noticia de tu vida. Eres muy expresiva… y divertida.

¿Divertida yo? Eso era tan nuevo como ser interesante para alguien.

—Bueno, puede que me guste un poco la comida.

—Creo que a todos nos gusta la comida.

Agarré otro trozo de tarta, pero esta vez, lo estrellé en su boca. Edward lo recibió sin quejarse y me sacudí las migas.

—Y dime, ¿cuándo supiste que la cocina era lo tuyo?

Esperé que tragara la tarta por completo, ayudándose de la taza de café. Estuve decepcionada cuando se limpió las migas en la comisura de la boca.

—No lo supe hasta mucho después de entrar al rubro. Ya tenía el puesto asegurado en la fábrica antes de graduarme, pero lo cierto es que tuve mis dudas. Quería otras cosas. Viví crisis existenciales antes de encontrar mi vocación.

—¿Qué querías hacer?

—Enseñar. Y en cierto modo lo ejerzo con las capacitaciones.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No, para nada.

Me llené tanto de tarta y la conversación se volvió tan interesante, que al final quedaba un solo trozo en el plato. Edward empezó a recoger las cosas de la mesa y le eché una mano pese a sus protestas. Cuando no me dejó lavar las tazas, me recargué en la mesada con un bufido y contemplé la pared del frente.

—Te gustan los dardos.

—¿Eh?

—El tablero en la pared.

Edward se dio la vuelta.

—Ah… —se secó las manos con una toalla y se acercó, tan cerca que la tela de su pantalón rozaba el mío— ya no lo uso con tanta frecuencia. A Lizzy le gustaba mucho. Insistió tanto que se lo compré.

—Apuesto a que era una experta.

Sonrió.

—Lo era.

Me quedé mirando el tablero. Lo jugaba con papá cuando era más niña en las ferias de verano, pero ninguno de los dos corría con suerte. Una vez incluso la flecha voló a la cabeza de una chica. Y ahora me imaginé a Lizzy haciéndolo desde mi lugar, retando a su padre para una revancha. Por alguna razón aquel pensamiento me puso triste.

No me di cuenta que Edward se había alejado hasta que regresó con algo en las manos.

—¿Dardos?

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —me las ofreció.

—Tú primero. —accedí.

Asintió concentrado en el tablero y apuntando el dardo a la distancia. Yo permanecí quieta a un lado esperando su lanzamiento, curiosa de ver si lo lograría. Cerró un ojo, curvó un poco la rodilla y movió ligeramente la mano en círculos… entonces todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Acto reflejo le llaman, cuando realizas un movimiento involuntario e inconsciente frente a un estímulo externo. Los músculos se me tensaron viendo a Edward levantar el brazo sobre mi cabeza para lanzar y rápidamente lo esquivé de un manotazo. La flecha voló al suelo y con ella también mi desesperación. Tuve la sensación de que el corazón me creció de tal manera que envolvía todo mi pecho.

Se me dificultaba respirar y la cara me ardía por la conmoción. Al segundo que levanté la cabeza y vi la reacción confusa de Edward, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Me eché para atrás, tratando de impedir que el desayuno amenazara con salir de mi boca.

—Bella.

Empecé a alejarme, temblando de la cabeza a los pies. No podía mirarlo a la cara. Quería irme de allí lo más rápido posible y olvidar la vergüenza que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, sus dedos se cerraron en torno a mi brazo antes de que pudiese llegar a la puerta.

—No me toques. —me aparté.

Levantó las manos en el aire para que viera que no lo haría de nuevo.

—Bella, soy yo. Soy Edward.

_No me mires así._

_¿Estás llorando? No entiendo por qué lloras si no fue nada._

No lo hice. No lloré.

—P-perdóname. —era incapaz de enfrentarlo— Eso fue… torpe de mi parte, lo siento.

* * *

**Hola... nuevo capítulo, ¿qué opinan?**

**Muchas gracias por leer :D**

**Hasta el próximo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos son de mi creación y la historia también.**

En mi perfil encuentran el link de mi grupo en facebook: **Annie Stewart fanfics.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Edward**

En un momento dado, Bella retrocedió tanto que su espalda terminó topándose con la pared. Seguía repitiendo que debería irse, disculpándose por nada y temblando de miedo. Aquello me desconcertó tanto que entendí que su situación era peor de lo que pensaba. Volví a decirle quién era, luchando contra el impulso de sostenerla entre mis brazos.

Sabía que eso era una mala idea ahora, así que continué alzando las manos para que viera que no pensaba tocarla.

—No te haré nada, te lo prometo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sucumbir a mis esfuerzos.

—Lo sé. —respondió, pero su mente no estaba aquí— Y sé que eres Edward. Lo siento.

Estaba desorientada, avergonzada, abrumada. Sus ojos culposos me lo decían, se sentía culpable por actuar de esa manera.

—No hay razón para las disculpas.

—No lo sé. —sacudió la cabeza— Pero será mejor que me vaya.

Traté de impedírselo.

—Bella, hablemos. —avancé un paso, poco a poco— No te vayas así, cuéntame qué te pasa. —se veía más cansada de lo normal, más mayor y más enferma. Por mucho que quisiera que me lo contara, no podía obligarla a que se quedara. Suspiré al no ver respuesta por su parte— Al menos déjame acercarte a casa.

Mordió su labio inferior con indecisión, pero asintió.

Me apresuré para coger las llaves del mostrador, y el ruido del metal la sobresaltó, pero se recuperó antes de que pudiese profundizar en ello. Salimos por la puerta hacia el coche en silencio, tomando distancia uno del otro a lo largo del vestíbulo. No fue hasta que abrí la puerta del copiloto que sentí que agarraba con fuerza mi brazo para detenerme. Me giré, justo para ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Y en ese momento, yo haría todo por ella, cualquier cosa que deseara.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras. —susurré, y le aparté el pelo de la cara.

Le tomó un par de segundos interpretar mis palabras, pero cuando lo hizo, se lanzó inesperadamente a mis brazos. Todavía sorprendido por su reacción, presioné su cuerpo contra mi pecho mientras sus uñas se hundían en mi espalda baja y sus menudos hombros se sacudían en sollozos.

Cerré la puerta del coche de un empujón y permití que el calor de mi cuerpo penetrara en el suyo. Dejé que llorara todo lo que quisiera en mis brazos, confiando que sirviera para hacerla sentir mejor. Apoyé la boca sobre su cabeza y su corazón poco a poco se tranquilizó.

—Ven, entremos.

Se alejó lo suficiente de mí para confirmar que su rostro era un completo desastre, entonces envolví su mano en la mía y con la otra limpié su cara surcada en lágrimas.

—¿Me darías… un poco de agua, por favor?

Regresamos a casa sin decir palabra y me aseguré de dejarla en buen estado en el sofá antes entrar a la cocina, donde tropecé con el dardo todavía en el suelo. Mantuve mis pensamientos a raya con él, pero fue imposible no pensar en otra cosa que la mano de Bella golpeando mi brazo, o peor aún, el pánico enfundando su cálida mirada. Aquella reacción era algo que difícilmente podría olvidar. Chasquee la lengua y guardé los dardos a toda prisa, llené un vaso de agua y regresé al salón.

Bella tomaba sorbos de agua perdida en sus pensamientos y no notó que acababa de sentarme frente a ella con las rodillas tocando las suyas. Retorcí mis manos en el regazo, tratando de llamar su atención. Cuando lo logré, se inclinó en el sofá y me miró a los ojos.

—Quiero que sepas que no voy pegándole a la gente por la calle, no soy agresiva. No he querido hacerlo a propósito. —explicó abochornada. Tomó una bocanada de aire y este salió todo tembloroso de su boca— Se me han venido… recuerdos a la mente. No supe controlarme. Sé qué no quieres que me disculpe, pero creo que te lo debo.

—No me lo debes.

Parecía preparada para hacerlo, y entonces parpadeó.

—Bien, no lo haré.

Otro largo silencio, de esos que quisieras cortar con una tijera. Quería saber todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, limpiar sus lágrimas, sostener su mano. Se veía tan frágil con los ojos hinchados y llorosos, que desee arrancarle cualquier dolor que pudiese sentir. Comencé a sospechar la razón, no era tan tonto para no darme cuenta.

—Me asusté. —admitió, frunciendo el ceño, como si no esperaba decir eso— Lo reconozco, me asustó mucho eso que hiciste.

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunté, aunque lo sabía.

—El brazo… cerca… —balbuceó, meneando la cabeza— quiero decir, estabas muy c-cerca de mí.

No era la primera vez que sospechaba lo que podría haberle pasado. Después de nuestra conversación en la colina, cuando mencionó que su ex no era un buen tipo, empecé a hilar el asunto, pero no tenía suficiente información. Incluso quise creer que estaba equivocado, porque pensarlo me volvía loco. Sin embargo ahora estaba claro. Se estaba defendiendo, lo que no hizo con el borracho que la agredió porque estaba demasiado conmocionaba para incluso llorar.

—¿Tu ex marido…?

Asintió y el corazón me rebotó en el pecho.

—No me gusta hablar de esto, pero quiero explicártelo. —susurró, tomado otra inspiración— Sam era un hombre muy soberbio, machista y agresivo. Viví los peores años de mi vida con él y no he podido olvidarlo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo… diez años para ser exacta, pero a veces creo que solo ha sido ayer.

Tragó saliva, los dedos recogiéndole la falda. Me incliné y tomé su mano entre las mías.

Ella me dio un apretón, tan reconfortante.

—Confío en ti. —me aseguró sin haberle dicho nada al respecto— De lo contrario no estaría contándote esto. Y no quiero que pienses que me lo recuerdas, porque no es así. Fue la situación lo que me hizo recordarlo. Me pasa frente a cualquier cosa… cualquier ruido.

Me sentía incapaz de soltarla. Bella me sostenía como si fuese su salvavidas, yo la sostenía porque tenía miedo que desapareciera. La frustración me atrapó por la espalda, aplastándome en la mesa.

—Bella, ¿cuánto me dijiste que estuviste con él?

—13 años. —respondió y se me subió la sangre a la cabeza. Aquello me dolía muchísimo. Dejé mi lugar en la mesa de centro y me senté a su lado en el sofá— Te estarás preguntando por qué aguanté tanto tiempo.

—Estaba pensando en todo lo que tuviste que pasar... —sacudí la cabeza— Bella, ¿él ha pagado todo lo que te hizo?

Ella asintió.

—Lo pagó con algo horrible.

No le pregunté cuál era esa cosa horrible, porque no podía importarme menos lo que hubiese pasado con él y si todavía estaría sufriendo por ello. Ojalá estuviera sufriendo. Ojalá nunca se olvidara de ello.

—Has sido muy valiente.

—Tal vez.

—¿Tal vez? Sí que lo has sido.

Me sonrió y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

—Llega un momento en el que crees que lo que hace es porque te ama. El daño es grande, te maneja a su antojo. Lo entendí después de años de terapia. Sabes que si dices algo se enfadará, entonces no lo dices. Te callas. Y ese patrón se repite cada día de tu vida. El mío, como ya sabes, duró 13 años. Las humillaciones matan la poca autoestima que te queda, y volver a tenerla, es algo por lo que tienes que trabajar desde abajo. Y la inseguridad… esa es una sensación espantosa.

—El dolor emocional es el que más tarda en sanar. —digo.

Parecía contenta por esa conclusión.

—Exactamente. —asintió.

—¿Has conseguido algo de ella? Es decir, de tu autoestima.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Viene y va. No la culpo.

—¿Y tú te culpas?

—Ya no. —respondió— Pero solía culparme mucho, por lo que hacía y por lo que no. Por contestarle y recibir una paliza por ello, por reprocharme el haberle contestado de esa forma. Por pensar que si no hubiese sido tan estúpida en abrir la boca, él no hubiese reaccionado así.

Tomé una inspiración.

—Él tenía todo el control sobre ti, no podías hacer nada. Tenías miedo, estabas indefensa.

Bella se lo aguantó bastante, pero de pronto rompió a llorar, por lo que acuné su cuerpo entre mis brazos sin ahondar más en el tema. Ya había dicho suficiente sobre su vida y no quería que aquellos tortuosos días le hicieran más daño, simplemente la abracé con tanta fuerza que sus temblores se disiparon y durante unos minutos de sollozos, su respiración se ralentizó al punto que, cuando agaché la cabeza, vi que se había quedado dormida.

La acosté en el sofá cubierta con una manta que cogí de la habitación, y permanecí contemplando su sueño abrumado por mis pensamientos.

Allí en silencio, con su respiración acompasada de fondo, me pregunté si todavía recibiría ayuda psicológica o si su familia estaba al tanto de la situación. ¿Y su hijo? Era lógico que su hijo también experimentara el maltrato de su padre, pero dudé hasta qué punto. ¿También fue maltratado? ¿Seguirían ellos en contacto? Tenía tantas dudas.

Bella durmió un par de horas mientras limpiaba la cocina. A ratos me acercaba para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, si seguía respirando o si tendría alguna pesadilla. ¿Dormiría siempre así? O mejor dicho, ¿dormiría alguna vez? A veces me daba la impresión que no lo hacía a menudo.

Mientras lo pensaba, Bella se despertó de un salto.

—Buenas tardes. —saludé, dándole mi taza de café.

Ella levantó la cabeza aturdida por mi voz, recibiendo la taza de regreso.

—Me quedé dormida.

—Es un hecho. —sonreí.

De pronto, entre su aturdimiento, recordó algo.

—Edward, es domingo.

—Sí, según los expertos durante todo el día.

—Tus sobrinos… —hizo una mueca, ignorando mi mal chiste.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya lo solucioné. —mi explicación por supuesto no la tranquilizó— Y no, no necesitas disculparte.

—Está bien. —gruñó. El pelo lo tenía todo enredado, pero se bebió el café a pesar de las protestas. Se notaba más calmada y menos angustiada, haciendo evidente su necesidad de descanso. Me ayudó a doblar la manta más tarde, sacudir los cojines del sofá, como si hubiese hecho un desastre con ellos y echó un vistazo al reloj de mi pared— Mierda, Alice.

—¿Uh?

Se dio un golpecito en la frente.

—Alice… una amiga del trabajo. Le prometí que la acompañaría a hablar con los propietarios del edificio donde vivo. Están arrendando el tercer piso y ella necesita un lugar para vivir. Son las dos de la tarde, por el amor de Dios. —se movía igual que un ratón, nunca sabías a dónde se dirigía— ¿Has visto mi bolso?

—Justo detrás de ti.

Mientras rebuscaba algo en su interior, me apresuré a la cocina, envolví el último trozo de tarta en una servilleta y tiré de su cartera para guardarla.

—Oh, gracias. —se alegró, mirando hacia arriba. Estábamos más cerca de lo que pensaba y aquello me hizo tragar saliva— Tengo que irme. —susurró— Gracias por el desayuno.

—De nada. —dije, siéndome imposible no fijarme en su boca— Te llevaré.

Ella asintió pero todavía no permití que se marchara.

—Bella… —la agarré del brazo— No tienes que guardarte todo para ti, no tienes que sufrirlo sola, siempre estaré para escucharte ¿de acuerdo? No sabes lo grandiosa que eres. No puedo imaginar lo difícil que ha sido. Te admiro por eso.

No esperaba que le dijera eso, por lo que su semblante se suavizó.

—¿En serio crees que soy grandiosa?

—Lo digo muy en serio. ¿No me crees?

—Nunca me han dicho esas cosas.

Eso tenía que cambiar definitivamente.

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque te lo diré más seguido.

Bella se marchó a casa más tranquila y esa tarde decidimos que dejaríamos el paseo a la colina para otro día. No llamé a Bree y a Jasper para decirles que tenía la tarde libre, porque necesitaba pensar.

Pensar en Bella.

Ella fue mi único pensamiento durante ese día.

El lunes entré al centro comercial empapado por la lluvia. Sacudí el paraguas mientras me encaminaba al nivel subterráneo de las inmediaciones y buscaba el local de danza al final del pasillo. Cuando lo encontré, levanté la mano y la agité hacia Bree, que en ese momento daba una clase.

Ella se acercó extrañada más tarde, dando saltitos con sus zapatillas de baile.

—¡Edward! —exclamó, empujándome en un abrazo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Nunca vienes a verme.

Bree era profesora de danza. Bailaba desde los ocho años, aunque jamás creyó que algún día dedicaría su vida a ello. Solía trabajar en un banco hasta que se dio cuenta que eso no la hacía feliz. Mis padres no estaban muy de acuerdo con su elección profesional, pero yo siempre la apoyé.

Era mi hermana pequeña por doce años y siempre fuimos así de unidos. Bree tenía mucha más confianza en mí que en nuestro padre y eso se debía a que me encargué de ella la mayor parte de su vida. La recogía de la escuela, me aseguraba que cenara, la ayudaba en los deberes y la llevaba a tiempo a sus clases de baile. De grande, resolvía cada problema que la involucraba, ocultándolos de papá y mamá. Con mi hermana aprendí muchas cosas que luego me sirvieron con Lizzy.

—Pensé que podríamos almorzar juntos.

—¿Quieres almorzar _conmigo_?

—Sí. ¿Tan raro es querer almorzar con mi hermanita pequeña?

No dejaba de mirarme desconfiada.

—Termino en diez minutos. ¡Ni se te ocurra irte!

Seguía lloviendo a cántaros cuando subimos al último piso del centro comercial, buscando donde almorzar. Nos decantamos por la comida basura, que era más rápida; una hamburguesa XL con salsa barbacoa y queso.

Le di un mordisco a mi hamburguesa, mientras Bree miraba el lugar melancólica. Suspiró quitándole el papel aluminio a su almuerzo.

—A Lizzy le gustaba este lugar. Veníamos todo el tiempo.

Dejé de masticar. Bree no había vuelto a mencionar su nombre desde el funeral.

—Pero ella pediría…

—Papas fritas. —rodó los ojos— ¡Qué exasperante! Papas fritas esto, papas fritas aquello. Papas fritas con kétchup, papas fritas con salsa de ajo. Pfff.

Nos reímos.

Empezó a comer, pero me entretuve imaginando a Lizzy sentada entre nosotros, alegando por el exceso de hielo en las gaseosas, el queso de plástico en las empanadas o el estado deplorable de mi carne en la hamburguesa. Al final cruzaría una pierna, soplaría un mechón largo de su frente y se metería una papa frita a la boca sin dejar de protestar para sí misma.

Traerla de vuelta me quitó el apetito.

—Vamos, suéltala. —Bree me dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y di un respingo en la silla— Edward, hooola. Estoy aquí.

Tosí.

—¿Perdón?

—El motivo por el que me invitaste a almorzar, bobo. Vamos dime. Seguro es importante.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

Puso los ojos en blanco. Una particularidad de ella.

—Jasper y tú son las personas más fáciles de leer. Menudos tontos.

A Bree nunca se le iba una, ya debería saberlo a estas alturas. Sonrió triunfante cuando me escuchó resoplar, entonces le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

No sabía muy bien cómo formular la pregunta y su mirada inquisidora me puso de los nervios.

—¿Qué harías tú… si… de repente, una amiga tuya dijera que fue… bueno, fue víctima de violencia?

La garganta se me había cerrado y una gota gorda de sudor bajaba por los costados de mi cara. Incluso después de tomar la decisión, seguía inseguro al respecto. Lo último que quería era perder la confianza que Bella depositó en mí, pero quería ayudarla y no cagarla.

—¿Conoces a alguien que…?

—No preguntes.

—¿La conozco?

—Bree.

—Está bien. —refunfuñó, apartando su comida de la mesa. Bree daba clases a mujeres de todas las edades y conocía la vida de la mayoría de ellas. Le gustaba involucrarse e involucrarlas, eso la volvía una persona de confianza— Si mi amiga siguiera en esa relación, le diría que buscáramos ayuda juntas, que puede contar conmigo y esas cosas. Conseguir sacarla de allí sería una tarea difícil, pero no me daría por vencida.

Se calló, mirándome y luego continuó:

—Hay que tener claro que las mujeres víctimas de violencia son dependientes de su agresor al punto que no conciben una vida sin ellos, las aíslan, las manipulan, controlan su manera de pensar y actuar de una forma enfermiza. Cuando ellas logran salir de allí, necesitan que alguien las escuche. No espera tu opinión sobre la situación ni lo que hubieses hecho en su lugar, solo necesita que la escuches y que le creas. Eso es importante. Nunca forzarla a hablar, ella lo hará cuando se sienta cómoda.

La comida quedó completamente en segundo plano y me encontré guardando toda esa información en mi cabeza.

—Respetar su tiempo, acompañarla, repetirle que no está sola. No soy experta en esto, Edward, solo te hablo desde mi experiencia. No todas las personas reaccionan igual, pero hay ciertas actitudes que la diferencian. Ellas nunca olvidarán lo que sucedió, no le formes falsas esperanzas. Muchas siguen adelante con sus vidas, pero eso no se borra. Si estás dispuesto a lidiar con ello, adelante.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo.

—Y es posible que siempre crea que saldrás corriendo.

—¿Corriendo?

Ella sorbió de su gaseosa.

—Han vivido con alguien que les hizo creer que no son suficientes para nadie más. Es lógico que crea que nadie la soportará.

Se me tensó la mandíbula.

Nunca conocí a una persona que haya sufrido este nivel de violencia física y psicológica, hasta ahora. O peor aún, tal vez la conocí y no fui capaz de verlo. Eso me hizo pensar en lo individualista que he sido toda mi vida, tratando siempre de esquivar a las personas.

—Lamento informarte que tengo otra clase en cinco minutos.

—Bien. —nos levantamos y caminamos en silencio hasta el subterráneo— Gracias por tu tiempo, y tus consejos.

—De nada, me alegra que me hayas buscado a mí. Me encantaría que no fuera así, pero es un tema que escucho a diario entre mis alumnas… lamentablemente. —suspiró, molesta por ello. Yo también estaba molesto—. Antes que se me olvide, Edward… mamá me dijo que no te olvides de la celebración del sábado.

Jadee.

—¿Es este sábado?

—¡Sí! —riñó— Te lo hemos dicho durante semanas. ¿En qué está esa cabecita? Y no olvides cortarte esa barba.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi barba?

—Es fea. ¿A tu amiga le gusta?

—¿Qué amiga? —me hice el loco.

Bree soltó una risita.

—Vete. —me besó en la mejilla— ¡Llévame panecillos cuando puedas!

—Bien. —grité, alejándome por el pasillo— ¡Y tu pelo es igual de feo!

Antes de que pudiese escapar, me lanzó una de sus horquillas, fallando en el último minuto.

—¡Bobo!

…

Después de dejar a Bella en la puerta de su edificio el domingo, no he vuelto a saber de ella. El lunes ocupé mi hora del almuerzo para hablar con Bree y el martes me tocó hacer una capacitación fuera de la ciudad, por lo tanto, no tuve tiempo de verla. Quise llamarla por teléfono, pero después me di cuenta que no era una hora prudente y desistí. Tampoco intercambiamos mensajes como de costumbre. Al final me presenté el miércoles a eso de las cuatro.

Me senté en la mesa de siempre junto a la ventana. Ella casi siempre aparecía a mi lado en cuanto me sentaba, blandiendo la libreta y un bolígrafo que nunca usaba, ya que conocía mi orden de memoria. Sin embargo, Bella nunca apareció.

—Hola, bienvenido. —una chica de pelo corto, que he visto merodear a Bella cada vez que me presento, se acercó a mi mesa— ¿Lo de siempre?

Miré a mi alrededor.

—Eh…

—Soy Alice, amiga de Bella. ¿Sabías que eres famoso aquí por tus panecillos? Son los mejores que he comido sinceramente.

Sonreí.

—Gracias. Sí, pediré lo de siempre.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Dónde está Bella?

Alice se guardó el lápiz en la oreja, retirando las botellas vacías de aderezo.

—Ella está ocupada ahora. —explicó, aunque tuvo que haber notado mi expresión desconcertada, porque agregó— Es nuestro día para reponer. Bella es la que suele encargarse de eso. Ahora vuelvo. —dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Esperé con las manos cruzadas, echando un vistazo a la tanda de edificios en el frontis y se me vino a la mente el comentario de Bella sobre el atardecer. Tenía mucha razón. Sin esos rascacielos, la vista sería mucho más privilegiada.

Alguien carraspeó a mi lado, y al enderezarme, me encontré a Bella.

—Hola. —saludé mientras depositaba mi café en la mesa.

—Hola, Edward.

Luego dejó el plato de patatas en un rincón y ordenó las nuevas botellas de aderezo.

—No he traído el auto hoy, ¿ya tengo permiso para una cerveza? —señalé el café. Ella se me quedó mirando, confusa, y entonces se acercó para cambiarlo. La detuve—. Bella, estaba bromeando.

—Perdona.

Estaba esquiva, extraña. Lo noté en la postura tensa debido a mi cercanía. No dejaba de mover los dedos sobre el mantel de su delantal, como si estuviese esperando que la despachara.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Es que estoy muy ocupada, ¿podemos hablar después?

—Claro.

—Buen provecho. —medió sonrió, más por cortesía.

Se fue antes de que alcanzara a contestarle.

—Gracias.

Esa tarde me quedé hasta las tantas trabajando. Los ojos me escocían de cansancio y el cuerpo comenzaba a pasarme factura. Eleazar insistía en darme vacaciones, pero continuaba negándome. Sin embargo, sabía que en algún momento caería enfermo por el estrés que las horas extras me generaban. Me despedí de él a última hora en la oficina y corrí para buscar mi coche en el estacionamiento, rogando que Bella no hubiese salido todavía de su trabajo. Necesitaba verla.

Estaba preocupado.

La vi salir por la puerta trasera junto a las demás chicas cuando aparqué. Las luces de mi coche llamaron su atención y se acercó despidiéndose de sus compañeras.

—¿Caminamos? —ofrecí a modo de saludo. Accedió y cruzamos la calle hacia el parque, al lado de los rascacielos. Era el único lugar interesante que valía la pena mirar. A esa hora de la noche, las bancas estaban vacías y la gente comenzaba a marcharse a sus casas. Bella miraba el suelo, callada como siempre— Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Eso logró levantar su cabeza.

—¿Sí?

Enrolló los brazos sobre el pecho, el labio tiritándole de frío. Quise extender el brazo y atraerla hacia mí, pero no lo hice.

—Mi padre jubiló hace unos meses, y mi madre ha estado deseando celebrarlo desde entonces. El sábado habrá una comida para festejárselo y quería saber si te gustaría venir conmigo.

El corazón me martillaba con cada palabra, como un crío. Esa era la verdad, me sentía como un niño. Desde mi divorcio con Kate, nunca he vuelto a interactuar con ninguna otra mujer. Y Bella me generaba tanto nerviosismo que nunca sabía qué decirle. Aquí, ahora, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba. Sin embargo, algo me frenaba.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, sorprendida—Me encantaría acompañarte… pero eso no es algo… ¿familiar?

—Sí.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que no estás escapando.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Nerviosa, se llevó el pelo tras la oreja.

—Estos días… no apareciste en ningún lado. Pensé, bueno, pensé que lo que te conté había sido demasiado para ti. Quiero decir, ni siquiera te hubiese culpado por eso. No es fácil.

Me tomó un momento comprender sus palabras y cuando lo hice me quedé atónito.

—¿Por eso actuaste extraña hoy?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Solo pensé que tratabas de tener tu espacio.

—Bella, he estado trabajando mucho, no estaba abandonándote.

—Bueno, lo siento. Quise escribirte pero no quería molestarte. Me equivoqué.

Había usado la palabra "abandono" a pesar de que ella no lo mencionó, pero me hizo recordar la conversación con Bree enseguida "Es posible que siempre crea que saldrás corriendo" Ni siquiera la reprendí por disculparse de nuevo, porque estaba anonadado, triste. Me puso triste que haya pensado eso. Y entendí que no podría hacerlo, nunca podría abandonarla.

—Bella, somos amigos, ¿o no? Los amigos no abandonan.

Amigos. Eso hemos sido desde el principio. Los amigos son incondicionales, leales y apoyan tus decisiones. Los amigos están ahí para arreglar un mal día o para decir lo que está mal. Desde que Bella llegó a mi vida, era exactamente como me sentía. Sin ella, los días eran más oscuros. Con ella, la vida tenía un poco más de sentido.

—Somos amigos. —respondió en un susurro.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia la pared, distraída por un segundo y no supe la razón de su rubor hasta que busqué la dirección de sus ojos. Allí, en la pared blanca había una frase escrita con pintura negra que decía: "¿Y si mejor nos besamos?" Era un hábito encontrarte ese tipo de frases en los parques o en la parada del autobús, pero me pregunté si aquello era una señal.

Porque sí, a veces sí que quería besarla. Y mucho.

Pero éramos amigos.

Y en el fondo, deseaba que fuéramos más que eso.

* * *

**Confesiones, más cercanía, Bella vive una lucha interna pero tiene un amigo en quién confiar. Edward ya reconoció que le gusta... ¿Qué les pareció?**

**¡Las leo!**

**Gracias por su tiempo :) Hasta el próximo y cuídense mucho**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos son de mi creación y la historia también.**

En mi perfil encuentran el link de mi grupo en facebook: **Annie Stewart fanfics.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Bella**

El viernes, la señora Spencer me atrapó varias veces escribiendo mensajes en mi teléfono cuando pretendía limpiar su habitación. Mientras tendía su cama, me senté en una esquina y le respondí a Edward uno de nuestros tantos mensajes. Desde que hablamos el otro día en el parque y arreglamos el malentendido, sus mensajes se fueron duplicando. Y mañana teníamos la comida con sus padres, me recordó eso.

—Envíale mis saludos al príncipe barbudo. —me guiñó un ojo y apagué la pantalla del celular, reanudando mi trabajo— Dile que tienes permiso hasta la medianoche.

Sacudí los almohadones de cabecera, haciéndome la tonta.

—No sé de qué habla.

—¿Tienes planes con él este fin de semana?

—¿Qué la hace pensar eso?

—Porque soy una adivina. Leo mentes. —abrió grande los ojos, tratando de verse tenebrosa, pero solo consiguió que me echara a reír— Frederika te consultó si podías venir mañana, pero le has dicho que tenías planes.

La señora Spencer alcanzó sus anteojos del velador, en tanto que terminaba la cama.

—Sí, para ver películas.

—Claro, claro. Ríete.

Empujé su silla de ruedas fuera de la habitación, notando un libro en su regazo.

—¿Qué va a leer?

—Oh, es mi viejo recetario. —contestó orgullosa— Pero no me cambies el tema, niña… ¿qué planes tienes este fin de semana? ¿Es una cita?

—No una cita como tal.

Salimos del pasillo hacia el salón y del salón a la cocina. Todo olía a canela y el fuego ardía en el fogón. Dejé la silla de ruedas cerca de la mesa mientras le servía compota de manzana en un cuenco. El interés por mis planes de pronto pasaron a segundo plano.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Es el veneno de mi muerte?

—Es parte de su dieta.

—¡Dieta mi culo apestoso!

Mezclé un poco de la manzana cocida en la cuchara, sentándome en una de las sillas de mimbre.

—No importa cuánto proteste, su hija me pidió que por favor se lo comiera. No es tan malo como parece, se lo aseguro. —pataleó como una niña, volteando la cara varias veces al acercarle la cuchara— Señora Spencer…

—¡Es una trampa! —exclamó dramática, negándose a recibirlo— Bella, es una trampa. Ella quiere toda mi herencia. Moriré en menos de un minuto y serás su cómplice. Te secarás en la cárcel y bajaré del infierno solo a decir "te lo dije"

—Berrín Spencer. —reprendí en voz alta.

Nunca la llamaba por su primer nombre, a pesar de que me insistía en que lo hiciera. Eso la hizo detenerse y mirarme sorprendida, entonces aproveché su distracción para meterle la cuchara en la boca. En respuesta, arrugó sus ojos del porte de cuentas, furiosa hacia mí.

—Voy a aceptarlo… —asintió, haciendo muecas falsas de asco— ¡pero me ofende muchísimo!

Se negó a admitir que le gustaba la compota, de modo que no insistí en sacarle las palabras. Al final tuve que contarle mis planes para que no se enfadara conmigo.

—¿Se acuerda que le he hablado de Edward?

—Ajá, tu amiguito el príncipe barbudo.

—Me invitó a una reunión familiar el sábado.

No pretendía sonar impaciente, pero eso fue lo que pasó.

—¡Oh! —parpadeó varias veces con asombro. El enojo por la compota estaba en completo olvido— Caramba… esas ya son palabras mayores.

—¿Por qué? —el tono serio de su voz me asustó.

—Bueno, porque es otro nivel. —explicó, dejándome igual— A veces se me olvida que viviste en un mundo aparte y que tu visión del amor es errada. ¿Por qué te pones roja cuando digo amor? Te diré algo… la gente de tu edad ya no se anda por las ramas. Al pan, pan, y al vino, vino. Por supuesto, si eso es lo que quieres. Nadie debe forzarte. —se me hizo un nudo en el estómago— Me estoy dando cuenta que él es más cercano a ti de lo que pensaba.

Me sonrojé. Que estúpida era.

—Me agrada… es tan atento y comprensivo. Me siento segura a su lado.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—¿Lo de Sam? Sí.

—Oh, se lo has dicho todo entonces, eso es un gran avance, Bella.

Con incomodidad, me eché para atrás.

—No… no todo, en realidad.

Pero a ella ni siquiera le sorprendió.

—Me lo imaginé. Pero está bien, cielo, haz una cosa a la vez. —me tocó la rodilla con su huesuda y arrugada mano de dedos largos, mirándome con cariño— Bueno, dejemos para otro día las conversaciones profundas. ¿Sabes qué? Deberíamos cocinar algo… aprovechemos mi recetario. Hay tantas cosas aquí… Ven, escojamos algo para la cena.

Preparamos ñoquis… _yo_ preparé ñoquis mientras la señora Spencer me repetía los pasos de su recetario y agregaba cualquier anécdota entre medio. Hicimos tantos que era imposible comerlos todos de una vez, entonces tuve que traerme a casa un recipiente lleno de ñoquis. Me fui andando hasta la parada del autobús, sosteniendo el recipiente contra mi pecho, lo que hizo que recordara a mi hijo.

Su comida favorita eran los ñoquis, de hecho. Ñoquis con salsa pesto o ñoquis con salsa de tomate y ahora que tenía para mí, sin gustarme mucho, me pregunté si estaría comiendo bien estos días. Solía saltarse la comida bastante seguido o llamar "almuerzo" a un sándwich de jamón, comer un wafle o una manzana.

Manteníamos un contacto _casi_… diario, no regular como antes, hasta incluso diría que distante. Algo cambió desde el momento en que me mudé de Forks. No vino a verme en las vacaciones de verano, a pesar de prometerme que lo haría. Llamaba poco a casa y las veces en las que lograba comunicarme con él, se notaba apurado, por lo que cortábamos a los pocos minutos. Le preguntaba si todo estaba bien y sus respuestas variaban del "estoy bien, mamá, tengo mucha tarea" a "discúlpame si te respondo tarde, estaba entrenando"

Rosalie decía que tenía una novia secreta y que lo mejor era que lo dejara en paz. En resumidas cuentas, yo estaba exagerando. Sin embargo, tenía otra sensación. Sentía que cada vez se alejaba más de mí y no tenía el control sobre eso.

Intentaba darle su espacio, no ser un estorbo. No quería reclamar algo que había perdido hace algunos años.

Miré mi bandeja de notificaciones, descubriendo que no me había contestado el mensaje de esta mañana. Revisé a lo largo del chat y las pequeñas respuestas anteriores. Finalmente volví a escribirle:

"_Hola, hijo, ¿cómo estás? Quería saber si vas a venir para las fiestas de fin de año. Estaba pensando que podríamos preparar tu cena favorita o cenar con tus tíos si eso es lo que prefieres. Lo pasaríamos genial, ¿sabes? Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, te extraño. "_

Tendría que haberlo llamado… si tan solo me contestara.

Me preparé para guardar el celular y coger un taxi a casa, que era más rápido, cuando la pantalla se encendió con una llamada entrante de Edward.

Me limpié una lágrima que no sabía que se me escapaba.

—Bella, hola. —saludó con una profunda y extraña voz.

—Edward. —contesté de vuelta, mientras paraba un taxi— ¿Cómo estás?

—No lo sé, abrumado. O cansado… en realidad no sé cómo estoy. Por eso quería escuchar tu voz, para calmarme… y contarte que me cortaré la barba de raíz. Así es. ¿No odian todos mi barba? Pues lo haré. Estoy cansado de ella.

Él no sonaba para nada bien. Me preocupé.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No… no quiero hablar de eso esta noche, pero sí me gustaría verte. Deberías ver el espectáculo.

Miré mi recipiente de ñoquis en el regazo.

—¿Cenaste?

—Hmm, no.

Saqué algo de dinero de la cartera, luego le di las indicaciones al chófer.

—Espérame allí, no hagas nada. Yo llevaré la cena.

En menos de diez minutos estaba frente a la casa de Edward un viernes por la noche. Mientras el chofer me regresaba el cambio en monedas, Edward salió a recibirme. Traía una expresión cansada, como si hubiese estado llorando mucho. Me impactó lo distinto de hace un par de días, entonces lo envolví en mis brazos. Él me devolvió el abrazo también, apoyando la boca en mi pelo. Al separarnos, comenzó a frotarme los hombros con sus manos.

—Estás demasiado fría, entremos ya o pescarás un resfrío.

La verdad es que no me di cuenta de mis manos congeladas hasta que al ingresar a su casa me agarrara un golpe de calor.

—Espero que te gusten los ñoquis. —le entregué el recipiente para quitarme el abrigo, la bufanda y colgarlos en el recibidor.

—Se ven deliciosos, Bella, gracias. Voy a prepararte un café, ¿quieres?

—Café está bien, gracias.

Trataba de mantenerse animado, pero conocía esa sensación.

Preparó café, calentó los ñoquis y arregló la mesa de centro de la sala para cenar juntos. Casi al final de la comida, cuando ya estaba a punto de dejar caer mi tenedor, noté otra cosa distinta en Edward, aunque no lograba llegar a una respuesta. De pronto lo comprendí cuando se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—¡Tu cabello! —se había cortado el pelo.

—¿Te gusta? —parecía avergonzado.

—Sí, te ves bien.

—Vamos, hice un desastre.

—No es cierto. —discrepé, sacudiéndole algunos pelos sueltos en el cuello de la camisa. Eché un vistazo rápido por todos los ángulos, notando apenas unas imperfecciones— Necesita una repasada, pero no es nada. Lo hiciste bastante bien, si quieres puedo ayudarte a emparejarlo.

—Cierto que sabes de estas cosas, Bella, me había olvidado.

Traté de meterle charla para animarlo, a pesar de que quería que se desahogara conmigo. Insistió en dejar el tema y en cambio me contó que estaba cansado de su apariencia y que la cara le picaba con regularidad. Es por ello que apuramos nuestros platos a la cocina y nos dirigimos al baño. Primero le emparejé el pelo con las tijeras y aproveché de hacer lo mismo con mis puntas quemadas mientras Edward cepillaba su barba y encendía la maquinilla. Recortó su bigote y mentón para rebajar el volumen, todo eso estando yo en la puerta de "espectador" realmente no sabía qué hacía allí, pero estaba cómoda.

La máquina se deslizó a la perfección y pronto un rostro nuevo nació frente a mis ojos. Descubrí que Edward no tenía las mejillas tan abultadas como imaginaba y que sus labios eran más gruesos de lo que aparentaba. Me encontré con todos estos pequeños detalles en su rostro y pensamientos repentinos, que cuando Edward me pidió ayuda para repasarle por los costados, estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Le tomé la cara con suavidad, sentado él en la tapa del inodoro, deslicé el filo por el resto de la barba y traté de no lastimarlo, pero era difícil concentrarme cuando no dejaba de mirarme. Esto era lo más íntimo e inverosímil que había hecho con Edward hasta ahora.

Podría reírme, pero mi estómago decidió evocarme un hormigueo.

En cuanto terminé, se enderezó y quedó frente al espejo.

—Uau.

Edward lucía irreconocible.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Estoy impresionada.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me gusta… —asentí, ida del todo— bastante. Te ves guapo.

—¿En serio?

Alargué la mano hasta el hueco de su mandíbula con naturalidad. Fue algo instintivo que no procesé, solo sentí la necesidad de volver a tocarlo como hace unos minutos.

Cuando me aparté, los ojos de Edward se habían oscurecido.

—Puedes tocar, no voy a enfadarme. —susurró, torciendo una sonrisa— En realidad… puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Nunca he sido irreverente, pero hice lo que quise. Tal como me lo pidió.

Por eso lo besé.

O él me besó, ya no estoy segura. Pero de pronto mi boca tapaba la suya, húmeda y dulce como imaginaba. Le agarré la cara con ambas manos, profundizando el beso y apretándome contra él sin ninguna dificultad. Transcurrió un tiempo antes de que mis labios dejaran de moverse y me alejara… no porque quisiera, sino por el insistente y escandaloso sonido de una llamada telefónica.

Podría haberlo ignorado si no fuera porque conocía esa melodía en especial.

Los ojos de Edward me buscaron desesperadamente.

—Lo siento. —no sabía muy bien si era por el beso o por interrumpirlo.

Salí al pasillo a toda prisa, tocándome los labios que unos segundos antes se movían imperiosos en los de Edward.

El celular sonaba en la mesa y contesté antes de que decidiera cortar.

—¿Roy?

—Hola, mamá.

Exhalé el aire que estaba conteniendo, ablandando mi acelerado corazón con su familiar voz.

—Oh, hijo, me alegra tanto escucharte. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Leíste mi mensaje?

A juzgar por la bulla a su alrededor, debía de estar en la calle.

—Estoy bien… nada nuevo. He estado entrenando, ya sabes, y las clases son cada vez más exigentes. Apenas tengo tiempo para otras cosas.

—No deberías sobre exigirte tanto, terminarás enfermándote. ¿Has comido bien?

Podría jurar que rodaba los ojos.

—Me alimento bien y antes de que puedas decir nada, no vivo de sandwiches.

—Bien, te creeré —sonreí y luego suspiré— Nunca me llamas.

—Te estoy llamando ahora.

—No me refiero ahora y lo sabes. ¿Está pasando algo?

—No.

—Puedes contarme lo que quieras, lo que sea.

—Me encuentro bien, mamá. ¿Escuchas mi voz extraña? Porque lo estoy pasando en grande, venir a Boston fue la mejor decisión que he tomado. —sonaba seguro, y ahí estaba el problema, demasiado seguro— La que no tiene buena voz eres tú.

—Mi voz es de preocupación por ti, claro está, pero he estado trabajando mucho también. Esta ciudad es tranquila, te agradaría. —de repente, sentí que Edward se aproximaba— ¿Leíste mi mensaje? —repetí, mordiéndome el labio.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Sí… eh, de eso quería hablarte. —el tono de voz le cambió, sabía lo que venía— No iré para las fiestas, mamá, lo siento. Tomé una clase de inglés avanzado y lo haré en las vacaciones. Tengo que aprovechar mis ratos libres. Trataré… trataré de ir en la primavera.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

—Dijiste lo mismo el verano pasado.

—Bueno, suceden cosas de última hora

—¿Qué cosas suceden? —sacudí la cabeza— Olvídalo, no discutiré contigo por teléfono. No sé por qué no quieres venir a casa, o tal vez lo sé y estoy tratando de mentirme a mí misma. Pero te quiero mucho, te extraño y siento si he fallado alguna vez.

—No es eso.

—Yo sé qué es eso.

—No, no es eso. —insistió— Lo estás exagerando todo, mamá. Te he dicho que dejes el tema en el pasado, que lo olvidaras… Lo siento, tengo que irme.

—Bien, no lo sientas. —sorbí mi nariz, odiando mi voz quebradiza. No quería hacerlo sentir culpable de nada— Recuerda que siempre puedes volver a casa. Y cuídate por favor, y aliméntate, y contéstame los mensajes.

—Mamá…

—¿Qué? Sigo siendo tu madre, estás lejos… es el único medio donde puedo saber de ti.

Suspiró.

—Adiós... Dale saludos al tío Emmett y a la tía Rose. Hablamos.

Y colgó.

Y yo pude notar el temblor en mis manos, en mi mentón y en mis ojos llorosos. No controlé el llanto y me tapé la cara como si Edward no fuera a darse cuenta. Pronto sus brazos me sostuvieron para reconfortarme. Me pasé el resto de la noche preocupada y pensando a toda máquina. Edward me llevó a casa en la madrugada, sin preguntarme nada. No mencionamos el beso, aunque me sentía culpable por terminarlo así esta noche. Definitivamente, no era como quería que terminara.

Se acercó para despedirse de mí, acariciándome la mejilla. Pensé que iba a besarme, al menos, sus ojos me decían eso, pero la trayectoria de sus labios fueron a mi frente. No me sentí decepcionada como pensaba, de hecho, fue un beso muy dulce.

Prometió pasar por mí para ir a la comida y entré al edificio después que se marchara.

Alice dormía en el sofá con un cuenco de palomitas en la alfombra y el brazo extendido en el aire. Últimamente, en sus pocos ratos libres, siempre estaba durmiendo. Hace poco conseguimos hablar con la propietaria para alquilarle el departamento del tercer piso, y solo faltaban unos pocos arreglos para mudarse.

Apagué la tv, agarré una manta de polar y la extendí en sus piernas, sin despertarse. Luego me fui a dormir tal cual estaba vestida, sacándome solo los zapatos.

…

Cuando Edward me fue a buscar al día siguiente, reconocí por primera vez los efectos de aquel primer beso.

Nos subimos al coche en completo silencio, hasta que él habló:

—Te ves maravillosa.

—Gracias. Tú también estás guapo.

Vestía un sencillo e informal jeans celeste y chaqueta azul marino. Yo, una gabardina beige que me envolví por el frío. Debajo de él, un vestido otoñal de color amarillo, sencillo de manga larga y suelto por la cintura.

Nos tomó veinte minutos llegar a la campestre casa de sus padres.

Me ayudó a bajarme para no tropezarme con la maleza mientras una pareja de adultos mayores se acercaba a recibirnos.

—¡Edward se ha cortado la barba! —gritó la mujer de un brillante pelo grisáceo. Supuse que ambos eran sus padres, porque ella lo abrazó con cariño por la cintura y se alejó para echarle un vistazo— Te ves como una estrella de cine.

—Dios, soy el mismo de siempre.

—Te ves estupendo, hijo. —saludó el padre, abrazándolo.

En ese momento, la mujer por fin me notó y una sonrisa le creció por el rostro.

—¡Tú debes de ser Charlotte! —exclamó, lista para abrazarme— ¡No te he visto en años!

Edward la detuvo antes de que se abalanzara.

—Mamá, no es la prima Charlotte.

—¿No es la prima Charlotte? —repitió, echando los brazos hacia atrás.

—No, ella es Bella, una amiga. Bella, te presento a mis padres.

La cara se le desencajó de tal manera que el señor Cullen tuvo que intervenir por ella, saludándome amablemente. Era un poco sordo, pero logramos intercambiar un educado saludo. Ella, en cambio, atinó a estrecharme la mano.

—Un gusto conocerla, señora Cullen.

Una forzada y débil sonrisa exhibió su desconcierto.

—El gusto es mío.

Luego los seguí al jardín, por la puerta de atrás.

Allí conocí a su hermana menor, Bree, igual de amable como su padre y más tarde a Jasper, un hombre de pocas palabras. Su apariencia desenfadada contrastaba con la de su familia. La postura y su larga melena rubia me lo recordaba a algo, pero no sabía a qué.

Bree apartó a Edward un segundo mientras la señora Cullen me ofrecía una bebida de la bandeja y algunas cosas para picar. Noté su esfuerzo por atenderme, a pesar de su incomodidad, y repitió cada una de mis palabras al señor Cullen para mantenerlo en la conversación.

—Espero que no le moleste que Edward me haya invitado. —dije porque lo sentía de esa forma.

Ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—No. Claro que no me molesta, en absoluto. Eres bienvenida, Bella. Discúlpame si te hice sentir de esa forma. Siempre me alegro de conocer a las personas que están en la vida de mis hijos.

—¿Te gustan los buñuelos, Bella? —el Sr. Cullen me ofreció todo tipo de comidas para probar, sin captar el pequeño intercambio de palabras— Los he hecho yo, te encantarán.

—Gracias.

Sentía la mirada de ella en mí todo el tiempo que engullí mi buñuelo, recelosa. Después noté que lo que miraba era mi mano izquierda, seguramente para saber si estaba casada o algo. Luego me sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que la había pillado. Volvieron a ofrecerme más comida, pero Edward llegó para salvarme.

—¿Te gustan? Esos buñuelos también las hacemos en la fábrica.

—Están exquisitos.

—Te llevaré unos al trabajo la próxima vez.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron? —inquirió expectante su madre.

Me llevé a la boca mi último trozo de buñuelo, siendo abrazada por Edward y atraída hacia él.

—Nos conocimos en el bar al que acostumbro a ir, Bella trabaja allí. En realidad, todo comenzó cuando extravié el pendiente de Lizzy.

—¿Extraviaste el pendiente de Lizzy? —se lamentaron todos.

—Sí, pero lo recuperé gracias a Bella.

—Vaya… toda una heroína. —dijo ella, sonriendo.

Un coche estacionó en el jardín con la verdadera prima Charlotte en el interior. La señora Cullen se disculpó con nosotros para ir a recibirla. Edward no dejaba de sonreír divertido cuando se marchó.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No te ofendas con mi madre. —empezó— Fue la impresión de verte conmigo.

—¿Por qué lo sería?

Mi pregunta le borró la sonrisa de los labios.

—Bree me ha dicho que mi madre cree que yo… bueno, que yo he vuelto con Kate. —contó y se aclaró la garganta— Kate, mi ex esposa.

—Ah.

—La invitó hace unas semanas a cenar a casa y me la encontré. Luego le ofrecí llevarla a casa y supongo que mamá lo malinterpretó todo. Dijo… que, en el último tiempo, me veía más animado, distinto, entonces solo supuso que era por eso. —su mirada sugirió la razón de ese cambio, por lo que tuve que morderme la lengua para no mostrarme demasiado animada también— Ella siempre tiene la esperanza de que tanto Jasper como yo podamos arreglar nuestros matrimonios.

—¿No tolera los quiebres?

—No tolera nada que salga de lo tradicional. Puede ser cargosa, pero tiene buenos sentimientos. Tal vez no está de acuerdo con muchas de nuestras decisiones, pero nunca nos ha dado la espalda.

—¿Y tú quieres eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Volver con Kate.

—Bella, claro que no. —frunció el ceño, y yo asentí.

—Tenía curiosidad. —me llevé una copa a los labios. El líquido burbujeante y dulce me encogió el rostro— Seré sincera contigo, Edward, pero ahora le tengo un poco de miedo a tu mamá.

Edward se largó a reír.

—No le temas, es inofensiva, te lo prometo. Una persona que le teje fundas a los televisores no puede ser mala.

Fue mi turno para reír.

Bree se unió a charlar con nosotros. Era una chica agradable, chistosa y de ojos saltones. Eran verdes como los de sus hermanos y se notaba la estrecha relación que mantenía con Edward.

La cena estuvo deliciosa. Brindaron por el señor Cullen más veces de lo que pude recordar y tenía tantas copas vacías de espumante y vino blanco en mi espacio en la mesa que el eructo se me iba a salir en cualquier momento. Picoteé los últimos trozos de carne, rabanitos y una papa con queso. Y mientras el jefe de Edward lo atrapaba en una eterna conversación, seguí a Bree por el jardín. Se quejó por la música añeja en los altavoces y nos alejamos del ruido hacia la puerta corrediza que daba al salón.

La casa se destacaba por su decoración rústica sencilla. Muchos de los muebles parecían antiquísimos y las paredes y el piso eran de madera, los sillones de una suave tela marrón y figuras, también de madera, de todo tipo de aves. Detrás de mí había una chimenea que ardía de una preciosidad impresionante, lo que hacía que la casa fuera completamente confortable.

Sobre la chimenea, además, había un cuadro pintado de cinco caras, los cuales alcancé a reconocer dos.

—Esos somos nosotros, lo pintó una hermana de mamá para su cumpleaños. La de en medio soy yo con dos años, el de la izquierda es Jasper con nueve y Edward a la derecha con catorce.

—Se ve muy real.

—Sí, es mi pintura favorita. Queríamos repetirla ahora con los niños, pero pasó lo de Lizzy y… —dijo algo incómoda de pronto— ¿Sabes lo de Lizzy, verdad?

—Sí, lo siento.

Suspiró, aliviada de no haber metido la pata.

—Ha sido lo más doloroso que hemos vivido como familia. Edward cambió un montón después de eso, por eso me alegra mucho que te haya conocido.

—Edward es una persona muy fuerte. —admití— Nunca será igual para él, pero está intentado duro para seguir adelante. Me gusta… _eso_, eso me gusta. —corregí inmediatamente, pero Bree no lo pasó por alto.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decirme nada, la señora Cullen entró a toda prisa desde el jardín, deteniéndose en nosotras.

—¡Vengan las dos!

Bree y yo intercambiamos miradas, siguiéndola a la cocina. La señora Cullen se movía ágil por ella, abriendo y cerrando cajones, susurrando y sacando un enorme pastel de la nevera y un bol con fresas frescas.

—Tenemos que arreglar este desastre.

La crema de la torta estaba estropeada por los costados y la palabra "Felicidades" escrita con chocolate, le faltaban letras.

—¿Qué le pasó?

Bree se aclaró la garganta.

—Dos diablitos pensaron que era una buena idea meterse a la nevera en el almuerzo y comerse las fresas del pastel. Y no diré que esos diablitos nacieron de mí.

—Edward se esmeró tanto por este pastel. —suspiró la señora Cullen— Bueno, será mejor que empecemos. Hay que cortar las fresas en láminas y derretir un poco de chocolate. Yo veré como emparejo esta crema con la espátula. Creo que hasta veo la marca de sus dedos por aquí.

Trabajamos en equipo. Cada una se turnó a vigilar la puerta para que nadie se acercara. Aquí, a solas, la señora Cullen era más agradable. Incluso alabó el grosor de mis láminas de fresa con una sonrisa amorosa. Tal vez Edward tenía razón… era inofensiva.

Terminamos el adornado de la torta con un buen resultado.

—Miren qué obra de arte ha hecho Edward. ¿No es un pastel precioso? —se me aguaba la boca por probar un trozo— Edward heredó los mismos dotes culinarios de su padre y el amor por la pastelería, estoy muy orgullosa de él.

—E aquí Esme Cullen, que no tiene favoritos.

Ella miró indignada a su hija.

—Eso no es cierto, no tengo hijos favoritos. Estoy orgullosa de los tres por igual. —protestó— Están sanos y son profesionales todos… Edward en la fábrica, Jasper de arquitecto y tú como contadora. Por supuesto que estoy orgullosa.

Bree apretó los labios.

—Danza, mamá. Estudié danza y soy instructora de danza.

Fue el turno de la señora Cullen para apretar los labios, mirándola fastidiada.

—Eso no es una profesión, cariño.

—La danza sí es una profesión. —interrumpí y me pregunté si acababa de cavar mi propia tumba— Quiero decir, que es como cualquier otro trabajo. Y es bellísimo.

Bree me sonrió agradecida.

Pero no como la señora Cullen, que guardó la torta en la nevera y llevó los implementos sucios al fregadero, ignorándonos completamente.

—Claro, pero como un pasatiempo.

Por suerte, Edward llegó en ese momento, echando un vistazo por la cocina. Cuando me vio allí, rápidamente me sonrió.

—Aquí estás.

Quería salir de allí antes de que empezaran a tirarse platos, él de inmediato percibió la tensión, pero decidió no intervenir. Tal vez los desacuerdos entre madre e hija no eran nada nuevo, así que salimos y nos quedamos un rato en la pintura de la chimenea.

—¿Es la pintura o tu madre les puso a Jasper y a ti todo el frasco de laca?

—Ni lo menciones. Traumas de infancia..

Me envolví en su brazo. Me di cuenta que me resultaba de lo más cómodo.

—¿Cómo eras de niño?

La vista del fuego me otorgaba tranquilidad.

—No vas a creerme, pero era bastante tranquilo. Travieso de vez en cuando como todo niño, pero tenía límites. Nunca me metía en problemas o escalaba cosas por ejemplo.

—Oh, yo sí que escalaba cosas.

—Lo recuerdo, me lo mencionaste en la colina. ¿Nunca te hiciste daño? Realmente no puedo imaginarte como una niña traviesa.

—Me hice daño muchas veces, pero luego se me pasaba. Papá pensó que construyéndome una casa del árbol quitaría el problema de raíz y yo dejaría de treparlos.

—¿Funcionó?

—Un par de semanas. En la casa del árbol no había vistas.

Edward me tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos en los míos.

—Ven, te enseñaré algo.

Dimos un paseo en el jardín, a la vista de todos y nuestros dedos nunca se soltaron.

Al llegar a un prado, distinguí enseguida una casita sobre uno de los árboles.

—¡Una casa de árbol! —exclamé, girándome hacia él— ¿Era de Lizzy?

—De Jackson y Lizzy. —recordó— El hijo mayor de Jasper. —explicó, al notar mi confusión.

La casa tenía una escalera de madera y cada escalón llevaba algo escrito.

"Estás en la guarida de Jackson y Lizzy, para unirte a nosotros debes decir la contraseña"

—Lizzy siempre me soplaba la contraseña sin que Jackson la viera.

Leí el siguiente escalón.

"Está prohibido soplar la contraseña a los padres, con cariño, Jackson"

—Pero él siempre la descubría.

—Lizzy no era muy discreta que digamos, ¿verdad?

El último escalón decía:

"Jackson, eres un bobo y tu pelo apesta. Con amor, Lizzy."

La pintura estaba rasgada y descolorida por los años, marcas de pies y barro seco indicaban recuerdos de niñez.

—Anoche estabas mal por ella. —susurré, no era una pregunta.

Él se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

—Me pasa seguido, cada fin de mes… —confesó— pronto cumplirá un año y no sé cómo lidiar con eso.

—Puedes lidiarlo conmigo. —ofrecí.

Los ojos le brillaron bajo los rayos del sol y me regaló una sonrisa de lo más maravillosa. Alargó la mano y me tomó el mentón, recorriendo el dedo con suavidad hasta mi mandíbula.

—Lo sé, Bella. —estábamos solos en medio del campo, mirándonos el uno al otro— Te lo agradezco muchísimo, pero… creo que quiero lidiarlo solo ese día, por ahora.

—Está bien. —tragué— Pero estaré disponible si lo necesitas, antes de ese día o después. Cualquiera sea el motivo.

La emoción en sus ojos me rompió. El dedo le tembló en mi cara y se acercó para besarme. Mis brazos lo envolvieron mientras deslizaba su lengua en mi boca y traté de calmarme, no apresurar a este desbocado corazón, pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba atrapada en los brazos de Edward y no quería salir.

* * *

**¿Cómo están? Me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero aquí estoy con nuevo capítulo. No me he vuelto más activa con la cuarentena, así que escribo cuando mi hija juega, duerme o no estoy metida en las clases online. Y cuando tengo tiempo libre, la inspiración nunca viene jajaja**

**Aprovecho para desearles a todas un muy feliz día de las madres! Esperando que ustedes y sus familias se encuentren bien en estos tiempos tan difíciles.**

**No las entretengo más... gracias por leer! Hasta el próximo :)**

**Besos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos son de mi creación y la historia también.**

En mi perfil encuentran el link de mi grupo en facebook: **Annie Stewart fanfics.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Bella**

Me resultó imposible soltar a Edward después de romper aquel beso, ya sea porque quería seguir probando sus labios o porque si me alejaba, perdería el equilibrio. Él me sujetaba la espalda baja, balanceándonos suavemente contra la casita del árbol.

—Entonces…—aclaró su garganta, deslizando los dedos arriba y abajo por mi espalda—Lo de anoche fue real.

Su toque envió todo tipo de estremecimientos a mi cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, ocurrió tan deprisa que no me dio tiempo a pensar con claridad. Y luego…

—Y luego no lo mencioné. —respondí por él, ya que se le estaba haciendo difícil— Tú tampoco lo mencionaste.

Me miró con ternura.

—Bella, esta mañana me desperté pensando que, ya que tenía tantas ganas de besarte, tal vez hasta lo había soñado. —confesó avergonzado, acariciando la línea de mi mandíbula— Y cuando digo _tantas_, me refiero a _semanas. _—bufó, como si eso le doliera.

Mi cara enrojeció, no me esperaba para nada esa confesión.

—¿Quieres decir… quieres decir que has querido besarme por semanas y no me lo dijiste?

Asintió, todavía avergonzado. Sin la barba era más fácil notar el cambio de color en su rostro.

—Lo hice porque no quería incomodarte o arruinar nuestra amistad.

Bajé las manos de su cuello, confundida.

—¿Entonces, seguimos siendo amigos?

—Por supuesto que sí. —contestó para mi amargo pesar, y continuó cuando notó que fruncía el ceño—: Seguimos siendo amigos, pero desearía no ser solo eso para ti, Bella. Me gustaría ser más que eso. Cuando me besaste anoche… entendí que no era yo el único que tenía tales sentimientos, así que decidí que iba a confesártelo.

—Oh, Dios. —gemí.

—Pero si eso te complica demasiado…

Suspiré. Me temblaban las manos.

No recordaba esa sensación del corazón en la garganta, pero estaba allí otra vez, recordándome que estaba viva y que tenía derecho a sentir como todas las personas. Pensé que eso ya lo había perdido casándome con Sam, desperdiciando años de mi vida con alguien que solo me hacía daño. Después de él… no quería nada más. No quería saber nada de las relaciones, quería estar sola para siempre.

Edward me hizo dudar por primera vez en años de esa decisión.

—No, no me complico. —lo corté, sacudiendo la cabeza—Lo que sea que está pasando entre nosotros, es completamente nuevo para mí. Estoy acostumbrada a una vida más solitaria, ¿sabes? Pero me gustaría intentarlo. _Quiero_ intentarlo.

El rostro de Edward se llenó de un brillo esperanzador con mis palabras.

—¿Estás segura? Porque puedo ser un dolor en el trasero. —bromeó, obviamente nervioso.

—Puedo lidiar con ello. —me encogí de hombros, siguiéndole el juego— Y como tú, puedo ser un dolor en muchas partes.

Apretó un poco más su agarre en mi cintura, estrechándome hasta que nuestros cuerpos se tocaron. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, acortando la distancia para probar otro beso que fue interrumpido por los murmullos de sus hermanos, a unos metros de distancia.

—Edward, estábamos… —Jasper se calló cuando nos vio abrazados y dejó de caminar— _El pastel…_ —remarcó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro— Lo lamento, nuestra intención no era importunar este emotivo momento, pero pronto cortarán el pastel.

—Sí, eso es todo, pero no tienen que venir si no quieren. De todos modos… _yaprobaronotrascosas_. —habló Bree rápidamente— Jasper, vámonos.

—Por cierto, lindo labial, hermano.

—Déjalos en paz. —protestó Bree.

Nos soltamos poco a poco, mi cara inflándose. Miré a Edward después que se marcharon, y ambos nos largamos a reír. Luego volvimos de la mano con el resto de su familia.

—¡Aquí están, ustedes dos! —reprendió su madre con las manos en las caderas— ¡Es hora del pastel!

Me intimidada bastante su acecho constante, pero no al punto de querer salir corriendo. La expresión dura y sombría no la tenía solo conmigo, sino que con sus hijos, así que supuse que era parte de su personalidad y no algo en contra de mí, aunque lo pareciera. De todos modos, agradarle a la señora Cullen no era una de mis grandes prioridades.

Ya entrada la noche, Edward y yo decidimos que era una hora prudente para marcharnos. La señora Cullen me guardó tres rebanadas de pastel en un recipiente de vidrio para llevármelo a casa y cuando me fui a despedir del resto, la tía de Edward me dio un agarrón en la mejilla.

A Edward eso le pareció graciosísimo.

—¿Sabes quién me apretaba siempre las mejillas de pequeña? Mi abuela Marie Swan. —jadeando, me llevé una mano a la zona maltratada, evocando recuerdos de niñez— De niña fui, ya sabes…

—Cachetuda. —Edward se carcajeó por su atrevimiento— Lo siento.

Rodé los ojos.

—Bien, la abuela Marie no tenía filtro, y como mis mofletes le parecían una cosa irresistible, sin importar quien estuviera conmigo, me los pellizcaba fuerte. Hasta que un día la frené, enfadada, le pedí que por favor mantuviera sus manos lejos de mi cara.

Edward no paraba de reírse.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Unos doce años.

—Tal vez tu abuela y mi tía Elizabeth querían hacerte saber cuán adorable eres. —esperó a que el semáforo cambiara para añadir—: Porque sin duda son adorables.

—Como sea. —me erguí, cruzada de brazos.

Sentí un poco de nostalgia darme cuenta de que el día se estaba acabando, porque me lo había pasado genial como nunca. Me abracé al recipiente y miré por la ventanilla la imponente ciudad de San Francisco de noche mientras Edward tomaba atajos para no toparse con el tráfico. Cuando llegamos al edificio, eran las 9 en punto.

—Fue una tarde maravillosa, Edward, gracias por invitarme.

—Y a ti por asistir. —me sostuvo la mirada, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad— Me la pasé muy bien.

—Yo también. —sonreí, girándonos al mismo tiempo en el asiento y rozando nuestras rodillas en el pequeño espacio del coche. Estaba oscuro, pero logré captar el destello en sus ojos gracias a las farolas— ¿Te veo mañana?

—Como siempre. —agarró mi mano y la besó en la oscuridad— Pasaré por ti a las 4 en punto, ¿te parece bien? Bree recogerá a los niños más temprano para estudiar. Se me ocurrió que podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

—Me parece una excelente idea.

Era un hábito la visita a la colina cada domingo, aunque solo fuéramos a sentarnos y a comer como si no hubiese un mañana.

Todavía mirándonos, acorté la distancia que nos separaba y presioné nuestros labios ya explorados, esta vez sin lengua, ruidos o desesperación, un simple toque y una caricia de despedida.

—Buenas noches. —al separarme, sentí el roce de sus labios mientras susurraba.

—Buenas noches. —respondió aturdido, dejándome ir a regañadientes.

Estaba un poco mareada cuando llegué a la puerta del departamento. Me presioné contra la puerta, mordiéndome la boca con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Luego sentí la cerradura moverse y un segundo después Alice me atrapó antes de que fuera a caer de bruces.

—Por lo que veo y según la distancia de tu ventana al coche de papa frita, tuviste un día emocionante. —Alice estaba envuelta en una bata de dormir, cansada y pálida— Estuve espiando un buen rato, incluso te vi inclinándote. _Atrevida._

—¡Alice!

—Quería saber qué se sentía ser ahora la que espía en bata de dormir comiendo frutos secos. No pensé que algún día me convertiría en una chismosa, pero ocurre. —se dejó caer en el sofá, tomando un último trozo de pizza del plato— Ven, cuéntame algo que valga la pena, incluso si vas a restregarme tu vida amorosa con tu hombre, lo tomaré. Estoy muy aburrida.

—Pensé que trabajabas los sábados.

—Me pedí el día. —dijo como si no importara— No me siento bien.

—¿Estás enferma?

—Es la alergia. Pero no me cambies el tema, colega.

Le hice un resumen rápido del almuerzo mientras veíamos Ghost y a Alice se le saltaban las lágrimas. También le detallé brevemente la actitud de la señora Cullen conmigo.

—Por el bien de ella, mío y el mundo, espero que _nunca_ nos encontremos. No tengo tanta paciencia como tú, Bella. Aunque ahora me dio curiosidad saber qué diría si viera mis tatuajes.

—No lo sé, creo que pondría esta cara… —intenté imitar lo mejor posible la cara de asombro de Esme, llevándome una mano al pecho y abriendo la boca.

Alice se carcajeó.

—Pobre mujer.

Vimos el resto de la película sentadas en el sofá hasta que Alice se acomodó para dormir. Por alguna razón el sofá era su lugar favorito para la siesta y nunca ocupaba la habitación. La envolví en una manta y retiré su plato de pizza a la cocina. Mientras lavaba el único plato y vaso sucio, Edward me envió un mensaje de texto.

**Llegué a la conclusión que cortarme el pelo y la barba me trajo toda la buena suerte esta semana. -E**

Me reí. En todo caso, si no hubiese sido por eso, tal vez nunca nos hubiésemos besado anoche.

**¿Todavía estaríamos como simples amigos? -B**

**Probablemente. -E**

**Entonces, es una buena cosa que me llamaras, Edward. -B**

**Eso es justo lo que pensé. -E**

Dejé el teléfono en la mesa, pasando el trapo húmedo por última vez en las rejillas, pensando lo fácil que era hablar con él a pesar de lo que había sucedido. Seguíamos siendo amigos, pero ahora, un poco _más_ que amigos.

**Nos vemos mañana, Edward. Que descanses. -B**

No tardó en responder:

**Dulces sueños :) -E**

…

Alice se mudó al tercer piso del edificio la mañana del día siguiente, tomándole apenas un viaje por las escaleras con su reducido equipaje. Emmett se ofreció a arreglar las cañerías del departamento y luego él y Rose la acompañarían a recoger la cama y una mesa de comedor que compró por internet.

—Mi buen metabolismo me permite vivir a base de pizzas y palitos de ajo en salsa de barbacoa. —dijo, metiendo agua mineral y dos cervezas en la nevera— Ahora realmente quiero palitos de ajo en salsa de barbacoa.

—No hay palitos de ajo en salsa, pero sí pastel de verdura casero. —Rose puso una fuente de vidrio en el mostrador de la vacía cocina, luego se llevó un dedo a los labios— Pero tendremos que bajar a tu departamento, Bella. Alice no tiene microondas.

—Microondas. —Alice anotó en su lista imaginaria— Televisión, lavadora, secadora, aspiradora y un infinito etcétera… mi sueldo es demasiado pequeño para comprar todas esas cosas. Maldición.

Cuando las cañerías estuvieron listas, bajamos a mi departamento a almorzar. Rose cocinaba tan bien, que su pastel fue un simple recuerdo en pocos minutos.

—Es una nueva receta. —explicó en medio de su lucha para que Angie terminara su plato— Quiero prepararla en las fiestas de fin de año. Por cierto, Bella, ¿Roy vendrá este año?

De pronto, el pastel de verduras me cayó muy pesado.

—No vendrá. —contesté sin titubeos y tanto Emmett como Rose intercambiaron una mirada— Está ocupado en sus clases. Dijo…

—Que vendrá en la primavera, ¿no es así? —refunfuñó mi hermano— Bella, ¿qué está pasando con él?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Está con muchas cosas de la universidad, Emm.

—¿Por qué está evitándonos?

—No es eso. —defendí, a pesar de que no estaba segura de nada— ¿Por qué lo haría?

—No lo sé, tal vez su vida en Boston es lo bastante lujosa para no querer relacionarse con su humilde familia nunca más.

—Oh, vamos, mi hijo no es así.

—Siempre lo estás defendiendo, Bells, pero veo como sufres por su indiferencia. —gruñó, llenando de tensión el comedor— ¿Por qué te hace eso, justamente a _ti_? —Rose puso una mano en su brazo, tratando de detenerlo— ¿No se da cuenta que ya tuviste suficiente con haber—

—Emmett, basta. —lo cortó Rosalie.

Alice tosió sobre su codo, empujando el plato lejos y mirando a uno y a otro sin comprender.

—¿Haber qué? —confronté, cabreada— No te quedes callado, Emmett y suéltalo de una vez. ¿Haber qué?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tirando de sus cabellos oscuros hasta que se marchó a la cocina. Me tomó medio minuto decidir hacer lo mismo, entonces, al borde del llanto, busqué mi abrigo, guantes y salí lo más rápido posible de allí. Iba a mitad de los escalones cuando recordé que no traía mis llaves, pero no me devolví. En cambio, salí al clima glacial de finales de año, tratando torpemente de meter mis dedos entre los agujeros de los guantes.

Caminé en silencio por las calles estrechas de la avenida hasta la rotonda principal, que parecía nunca acabarse. No sé si algún día iba a acostumbrarme a los edificios, pero me gustaba que nada de lo que veía me recordara a Forks. Limpié furiosa mis ojos húmedos y tomé respiraciones profundas para quitarme el cabreo. Luego corrí para ocultarme de la lluvia que caía y salpicaba mi cara, empeorando del todo mi estado anímico.

Me escabullí por el estacionamiento hasta el supermercado más cercano y entré a pesar de que no tenía nada esencial que comprar, a menos que meter galletas y chocolates a la canasta sea algo esencial. Incluso tomé una bolsa de gomitas y lo incluí con el resto de la comida basura.

Esa era una forma de mantener mi mente ocupada, comprando dulces. Sacudí frustrada la cabeza, uniéndome a la fila más corta y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón donde tenía el cambio en monedas.

—¿Traes tarjeta de crédito esta vez?

Sobresaltada, mi moneda salió disparada del bolsillo y fue a caer al carrito de la compra de Edward. Levanté la vista enseguida que la moneda rodó sobre la bolsa del pan y pronto los dos nos echamos a reír.

—Lo siento, eso fue muy torpe de mi parte.

—Tuviste suerte, podría haber caído en cualquier parte. —tomó la moneda y me la dio, guiñándome un ojo— Estaba por ir a buscarte, por cierto. —parpadee. ¿Ya eran las 4? Con todo lo sucedido ni siquiera me fijé en la hora. Eché un vistazo a mi reloj; 3.46 pm— ¿Te olvidaste?

Lo miré de nuevo.

—¡No! Claro que no. —contesté rápidamente— Perdí la noción del tiempo, es todo. —me sonrió, pellizcándome la mejilla, igual que la abuela Marie y su tía Elizabeth— No acabas de hacer eso, Edward Cullen.

Rompiendo a reír, vi como se le formaban pequeñas y atractivas arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

—Discúlpame, no pude contenerme.

Su toque no fue para nada como la abuela Marie, pero no iba a confesárselo. Así que sacudí la cabeza y busqué el resto de monedas en mi bolsillo, echando un vistazo alrededor.

—Esto ya lo hemos vivido antes, ¿verdad?

Él asintió, ambos avanzando en la fila.

—Memoria episódica. —murmuró para sí mismo y lo quedé mirando sin pestañear— Son las experiencias de vida de cada persona; momentos, lugares y emociones que evocas de forma nítida en tu cabeza. Es lo que llamamos coloquialmente _Deja vú._

—Entonces, he tenido un recuerdo episódico. —concluí, como buena alumna— De ti y de mí en la fila.

—Tu tarjeta de crédito perdida, yo salvándote el trasero.

—Oh, cielos, es cierto. —recordé— Luego me llevaste a casa.

—Te llevé a casa. —repitió, otra sonrisa asomando en las esquinas— Una gran decisión.

Me encontré sonriendo de la misma forma, hasta que la cajera nos interrumpió con un carraspeo. Pagué mis compras y esperé a que Edward pagara las suyas antes de salir al estacionamiento. Eso también se sentía como algo que habíamos hecho; los dos caminando juntos la primera vez cuando apenas sabíamos nuestros nombres.

Una vez que ubicamos su coche, de repente Edward me tomó del brazo y me robó un beso inesperado. Empujando mi espalda contra la ventanilla, su brazo envolvió mi cintura mientras yo sujetaba su rostro y respondía al beso con la misma efusividad que él estaba haciendo, chupando su labio inferior y acercándonos tanto como nos era posible, necesitando desesperadamente fusionarnos.

Sonreí en sus labios, un gemido placentero saliendo de mi boca. Ni siquiera me avergoncé por ello.

—No recuerdo que pasara esto cuando nos encontramos la primera vez, pero estoy satisfecha.

Una risa adorable explotó en mi mejilla, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta del coche para mí y la lluvia empezaba a caer otra vez.

* * *

**Hola, buen viernes. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Bella y Edward ya no se andan con rodeos, pasaron de ser amigos a _más_ que amigos, ****veremos si después quieren ponerle otro título a su relación ;) De momento están explorando sus sentimientos. Y Emmett... ¿qué intentó decir en el almuerzo?**

**Gracias, gracias por leer y darse el tiempo de dejarme saber sus opiniones. Lo aprecio mucho :)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Saludos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos son de mi creación y la historia también.**

En mi perfil encuentran el link de mi grupo en facebook: **Annie Stewart fanfics.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Bella**

La lluvia rápidamente se convirtió en una tormenta que estropeó todo nuestro plan a la colina. El cielo oscureció y el frío me caló en los huesos a pesar de mi abrigo. Por suerte, la calefacción del auto era suficiente para que no me castañetearan los dientes, pero seguía helada. Edward se frotó las manos para darse calor mientras trataba de hacerme oír por encima del golpeteo de la lluvia.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

La gente corría de un charco a otro en el estacionamiento, empujando carritos de compra a toda velocidad.

—La colina tendrá que perdonarnos, pero no iremos a pescar una neumonía. —bromeó, dando marcha atrás en el aparcamiento— Se me ocurrió un lugar al que podemos ir.

—¿Tiene calefacción?

Edward asintió.

—Calefacción y muchas hornillas.

Ir al trabajo de Edward no estaba dentro de mis pensamientos, pero en cuanto la llave de la puerta hizo clic, me quedé alucinada. Nunca antes había estado en una fábrica, pero esta tenía toda la pinta de las películas. Primero estaban las oficinas, en el piso superior las aulas de capacitación donde Edward impartía clases. En el primer piso y en el subterráneo se hallaban las cocinas, divididas en secciones y horarios. Cuartos fríos, cuartos calientes, salas de fermentación, refrigeración, etc.

Tenían todo tipo de máquinas para cada cosa, amasadoras gigantes, batidoras de pedestal, hornos industriales y de leña.

Cuando me dispuse a echar un vistazo a la despensa, me resbalé y Edward fue rápido en agarrarme.

—Guau, el piso es muy resbaladizo. ¿No te da miedo caer llevando algo importante?

Edward sonrió, sacó dos pares de cubre zapatos para nosotros y gentilmente me ayudó a ponérmelos.

—Para eso usamos zapatillas especiales o cubre zapatos. Tus botas no califican.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estoy rompiendo las reglas?

—Mucho, y yo también.

—A ver, dime otras.

Con los ojos entornados, Edward me estudió durante un minuto y cogió mi cabello con los dedos.

—1. Tu pelo suelto. Debes llevar siempre una cofia.

—Tampoco estás usándola.

—Ya, por eso dije "yo también" —recordó, pellizcando mi nariz y robándome un rápido beso— 2. Nada de besos.

—Oh, qué lástima.

Cuando me besó otra vez, sus manos descansaban en mi cara y su cadera empujaba suavemente en la mía.

—Lo sé. —respondió sin aliento y mantuvo su mano ahora en mi espalda baja— 3. —continuó, tocando el lóbulo de mi oreja— Nada de joyas de ningún tipo; aros, anillos, piercings, etc.

Para entonces, ya había cogido un delantal blanco de la mesilla, separándose de mí.

—¿Eso es para mí?

—Sí, la regla número 4 es que jamás entres sin delantal. Y esto te servirá.

—A menos que cocine.

—A menos que horneemos.

Mi cara se iluminó en sorpresa.

—¿De verdad? ¿Vas a enseñarme tus recetas secretas?

—Pues sí. —contestó, tomando otro delantal para él— Bella, estoy rompiendo muchas reglas por ti.

Estaba demasiado entusiasmada para sentirme mal por él y porque eso había sonado muy lindo de su parte, así que me amarré el cabello con una tira mientras Edward reunía los ingredientes, nos lavábamos las manos y comenzábamos a trabajar. La receta era de unos bollos saborizados que Edward dispuso en la mesa para ir leyéndola.

Encima de la mesada esparció la harina, hizo un hueco en el centro y empezó a darme instrucciones de qué hacer, la sal por los bordes, la levadura en el centro y la materia grasa al final, cuando el bollo estuviera formado.

No era buena trabajando con masas, porque era un poco impaciente, pero esto resultaba interesante.

Edward culminó el amasado incorporando la mantequilla y me encontré muy ocupada disfrutando la habilidad que tenía para hacer todo tan rápido y sin errores.

El último amasado lo hice yo, pero con ayuda de sus manos que se deslizaron entre las mías. Me besaba en el hombro y detrás de la oreja cada vez que se estiraba, dejándome con las rodillas tiritonas. Lamenté que finalmente tuviéramos que dejar la masa reposar.

La siguiente hora quitamos el aire de la masa, cortamos los bollos y los metimos al horno caliente.

Entre una espera y otra bebimos chocolate caliente, apoyados en la ahora limpia mesada. Edward se alejó un momento y cuando volvió traía un paquete marrón en las manos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Pastelitos.

—Ufff. —jadee, viendo el chocolate en los bordes del papel— Edward, en serio, me estoy acostumbrando a esto.

Él sonrió bobalicón.

—Esa es la idea. Me gusta conquistarte por el estómago.

—Pues ya lo lograste. —le quité la bolsa antes que tuviera oportunidad de apartarse y alcancé dos tenedores bajo el mesón. Compartimos el sandwich relleno de crema y cubierto de chocolate en espera de la última tanda de pan— ¿Esta también es una receta de acá, _secreta_?

—De hecho, todas nuestras recetas lo son. —explicó, cediéndome el último trozo— Aunque esta receta no es de nuestra autoría. La modifiqué de un pastel que probé en un pueblo cercano a San Francisco.

La crema tenía un toque de banana y el chocolate se deshacía con el calor de la cocina.

—Entonces... ¿vas por los pueblos probando pasteles e incluyéndolos en el catálogo?

Edward sonrió.

—No, fue de un viaje que hice por mi cuenta.

Intrigada por esa nueva información, le serví más chocolate caliente.

—Cuéntame sobre eso.

A pesar de que su expresión insegura me decía otra cosa, Edward se aclaró la garganta para contarme.

—Voy a confesarte algo, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró como si no estuviéramos los dos solos— Después del funeral de Lizzy estuve desaparecido una semana.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

—¿Qué?

—Quería estar solo, entonces cogí el coche y me marché sin avisar. No quería la compañía ni la lástima de nadie, así que vagué por bares y cafeterías día y noche durante siete días. Mi familia pensó que estaba muerto, tenía a la policía buscándome cuando regresé. La verdad es que en ese momento no pensé en las consecuencias, solo me fui.

—Te daba miedo volver a casa.

—Me daba miedo enfrentarme a esa soledad y el hecho de no tenerla nunca más. Podía soportarlo fuera, pero en casa donde estaban todos sus recuerdos, no.

Asentí.

—Creo que ahora entiendo por qué tu madre es aprensiva.

Eso provocó una leve sonrisa.

—Bree también es aprensiva, pero no tanto como mi madre. Le gusta que diga que estoy bien, aunque no sea así.

—Apuesto a que Bree no se lo cree.

Él se rio.

—La verdad no y se enfada si le contesto eso. Jasper y yo creemos que Bree lee mentes.

Fue mi turno para reír.

—Edward, no puedo juzgarte por lo que hiciste, querías escapar y lo comprendo. No estabas preparado para hacerle frente a eso. Ya sabes, todo se vuelve más difícil después del cementerio.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

—Eso es lo que siempre digo. El duelo empieza cuando todos se van a casa y te quedas solo. —se sentía más animado ahora que compartíamos el mismo pensamiento— ¿Y tú, Bella? ¿San Francisco fue tu escape?

Me tomó un largo minuto procesar su pregunta.

—En parte… sí. Ya no había nada allí en realidad que retuviera y estaba, ¿cómo decirlo? Deprimida, o algo más que eso. Yo solo… muchas veces no era consciente de lo que hacía ni a dónde iba.

Edward me miraba con una intensa comprensión, como recordando su viaje y lo vivido en aquella semana. Pero no era lo mismo. Él no quería enfrentar la pérdida de Lizzy. Yo quería buscar respuestas.

—¿A dónde ibas?

—Al acantilado. —solté y ni yo misma lo esperaba.

—¿Qué hay en el acantilado? —preguntó.

Entonces el horno avisó que el pan estaba listo.

El resto de nuestra conversación se centró en nuestros bollos recién horneados, la receta secreta no tan secreta y elegir pasteles para llevármelos a casa. Edward estaba empecinado en mimarme cada vez que podía, y no tenía intención alguna de frenarlo. Además estaba agradecida que no continuáramos la conversación anterior en el auto y en cambio le dije lo bien que lo había pasado con él.

Luego de despedirme y subir a mi departamento, me encontré a Alice sentada en las escaleras con mis llaves en la mano.

—Gracias a Dios estás bien. Pensé que no te dignarías a volver a casa. —exhaló y me tiró las llaves, que logré agarrar en el aire. Me apuntó con el dedo, sus ojos de un extraño aspecto, como si hubiese estado llorando— ¿Por qué demonios saliste sin tu teléfono? Te advierto que cuando lo enciendas encontrarás 40 llamadas mías.

—Alice, lo sient-

—Mira, no quiero sonar entrometida, pero puedes hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites, ¿bueno? No tienes que salir volando a Dios sabe dónde y regresar tarde en la noche mientras yo me como los sesos pensan-… ¿Es eso pan?

Las dos miramos a la bolsa en mi mano.

—Estaba con Edward.

Alice la siguió mirando de reojo.

—Huele bien, ¿eh? Y eso otro… ¿son pastelitos?

—Sí. —agité la bolsa en su dirección— ¿Me perdonarás si lo compartimos?

—Uhmm… —entrecerró los ojos hacia mí, haciéndose la difícil— Tal vez.

—Pastelitos de crema y hojaldre.

—De acuerdo, entremos.

Levantó el mentón indignada y abrí la puerta del departamento, dejando que entrara primero.

—Alice, lo siento mucho. Tendría que haberle pedido el teléfono a Edward para avisar. No sabía… en realidad, nunca aviso a dónde voy. No quería preocuparte.

Ella suspiró, echándole un vistazo a la bolsa.

—Está bien, tal vez exageré un poco. Me alegra que estés bien y que Edward enviara comida.

No tenía hambre, pero Alice parecía que no probara bocado en días porque se terminó los pastelitos en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Luego atacó los bollos saborizados, charlando sobre lo arrepentido que estaba Emmett y lo extraña que era mi familia.

—Estoy satisfecha.

—Eso veo. —reprimí una risita, no quería que recordara que seguía enfadada conmigo. Llené nuestras tazas de humeante té y la miré— ¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Me contarás por qué estuviste llorando?

Alice se atragantó con el pan.

—Estaba durmiendo.

Le lancé una mirada escéptica.

—Pensé que estabas "comiéndote los sesos" porque no llegaba.

—Bien. —resopló. Dejó la taza en la mesa y se aclaró la garganta, jugando con las mangas de su suéter y visiblemente nerviosa— Bella, no estoy segura, pero creo que estoy embarazada.

Al decir esas palabras, sus ojos se empaparon de lágrimas que no tenían ni una pizca de felicidad. No podía negar que eso me tomaba desprevenida, porque no le conocía ninguna pareja a Alice.

—Pero… ¿cómo…? Quiero decir, ¿no estás segura? —Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir palabra. Y como no quería llenarla de preguntas, hice lo que cualquier amiga haría cuando veía a la otra triste… la consolé. Alice lloró en mis brazos un largo rato, hasta que tuvo el suficiente valor para separarse— Está bien, lo resolveremos.

Ella negó otra vez con la cabeza.

—No, Bella, nada está bien. Al final mi madre tenía razón, soy una estúpida e irresponsable mujer adulta.

—Oh, no digas eso.

—Es la verdad. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera… —ella se sorbió la nariz, mirándome directamente a los ojos— No sé quién sería el padre.

Intenté esconder la impresión, pero no lo logré.

—Alice…

—Ya lo sé, soy una imbécil.

—No iba a decirte eso. —gruñí— Mira, antes que nada, te harás una prueba para salir de dudas. Todavía no hay nada confirmado, así que no te martirices antes de tiempo. Segundo, lo tomaremos con calma y deja de insultarte. No serás ni la primera ni la última mujer que queda embarazada por error. Todo estará bien.

Ella suspiró.

—Espero de verdad que sea una falsa alarma, Bella. No creo que pueda con esto.

Alice no quería ser madre y su situación familiar era complicada. Apenas estaba rearmando su nueva vida independiente, sin el apoyo emocional de sus padres, entonces le llegaba esta posible noticia. Llegaba a entender el terror que le invadía traer un bebé al mundo, porque nunca era fácil, menos si no es deseado. Requería de muchas cosas, no solo una buena disposición y amor, sino que dinero, algo que a ella le costaba conseguir.

Esa noche apenas dormí pensando en Ella y en el trabajo, su cara de cansancio me decía que tampoco había pegado ojo.

Jessica, al parecer, tampoco logró conciliar un buen sueño y estaba especialmente irritable hoy. Y lo peor es que tocaba día de pago. Por lo general las chicas me enviaban a mí a dar la cara para recordárselo, pero no me importaba lidiar con ella.

—Pero Jessica siempre es insoportable. —recordó Alice en susurros— ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

Ángela, que limpiaba los vasos en el mostrador, carraspeó para llamar nuestra atención.

—Chicas, creo saber lo que le ocurre. He oído cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —Alice se acercó de inmediato, deseosa de saber más— ¿La dejó su novio? ¿O la obligaron a subirnos el salario? Eso estaría bien, ¿eh? Necesito un microondas.

—No. —Ángela se inclinó y se aseguró de que la puerta de la oficina estuviera cerrada— Me enteré que… al parecer, estamos en quiebra.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Jane, uniéndose también.

Ángela suspiró.

—Nosotras… el bar. Creo que lo cerrarán.

Jane y Alice jadearon, y me tomó un momento reaccionar sorprendida antes de ver llegar a Edward, así que no pude seguir metida en la conversación. Era al único que vi entre la gente mientras se acercaba. Podría preocuparme por la seguridad de mi empleo más tarde.

—Edward.

—Bella. —saludó con su voz aterciopelada— Verás, hay una situación en el pasillo del baño que creo que deberías resolver enseguida.

—¿Una situación-

—Ven.

Caminó sin dejar que terminara y lo seguí con curiosidad. El pasillo de los baños era conocido como el pasillo de las llamadas telefónicas y los ligues, de modo que cuando Edward me atrajo al despejado pasadizo, sabía que se trataba de lo segundo. Me acorraló contra la pared, sonriendo con malicia.

—Ahora sí, hola.

—¿Así serán tus saludos de ahora en adelante?

—No puedo besarte en tu horario de trabajo, pero sí en el pasillo donde no hay cámaras.

—Si Jessica nos ve… —susurré y me interrumpió con un beso. Le tomé la cara y lo acerqué más a mí a sabiendas que podría aparecer alguien en cualquier momento.

Abrió mis labios con su lengua, besándome con hambre y desesperación. Me presionó contra sus caderas y me permitió un respiro al separarse.

—Si eso ocurre me echaré toda la culpa, lo prometo. Le diré que estabas limpiando los baños y accidentalmente caíste a mis brazos. De todos modos, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que venga al pasillo? ¿No tiene baño propio?

—Sí lo tiene. —contesté y me colgué en su cuello, reanudando el beso que había interrumpido. Después de un intenso minuto, nos volvimos a separar— Pero es bruja y tiene ojos por todas partes.

Tenia que regresar al trabajo, pese a sus pucheros y me despedí con sus manos entre las mías.

—Espera, Bella. —me detuvo— Quería hacerte una pregunta… Es algo que me quedó dando vueltas de ayer. —con suavidad, me pellizco la mejilla.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué hay en el acantilado?

El bullicio resultaba pesado, pero no tanto como su pregunta. Aunque pese al desconcierto que me producían esas palabras, me mantuve inexpresiva. Entonces me solté de su agarre y regresé detrás del mostrador, dejándolo desconcertado. Cuando se acercó a mí, mi corazón latía frenético.

—¿No vas a decirme?

—No hay nada en el acantilado. —le aseguré, encogiéndome de hombros— ¿Quieres café?

—Un latte estaría bien.

Dándole la espalda, preparé el café en un silencio rotundo, solo mitigado por el ruido de las máquinas y los clientes. Alice y Jane iban y venían con las bandejas, mientras Jessica farfullaba en su oficina.

—Bella. —di un pequeño salto. Ángela acababa de acercarse— El café está listo.

Como estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, no me había percatado que la máquina no sonaba.

Edward me esperaba en su sitio, mirando con duda cada uno de mis movimientos. Dejé el café frente a él y me quedé allí, indecisa. Tenía tanto que hacer y tantas mesas que atender, pero no quería apartarme de Edward. No quería porque en el fondo deseaba decírselo, porque era la persona que más confiaba y porque de alguna manera quería que supiera por fin por qué él y yo nos entendíamos tanto.

Mientras pensaba eso, Edward me sorprendió dándome un apretón cariñoso en la mano, y en su rostro solo vi una disposición sincera a escucharme. Él siempre fue sincero conmigo, confiándome su dolor más profundo, pero, aunque yo también le había confiado una parte dolorosa de mi vida, no era la historia completa.

Tal vez lo ocultaba por miedo a decirlo en voz alta, que saliera de mí o de otros, como cada vez que Emmett, Rose e incluso Roy, trataban de mencionarlo y algo lo interrumpía.

Y Edward era una persona importante para mí. Yo quería que supiera.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? —susurró con dulzura.

Tomé una inspiración.

—Edward, ¿recuerdas… todas las cosas que me has confiado desde que nos conocimos y que te he dicho que entendía? Pero de corazón, lo he entendido. Todo lo que estás pasando y todo lo que estás sintiendo, lo entiendo. Y no solo como madre, sino como alguien que, al igual que tú, eso ya lo vivió. —le apreté la mano, como si fuera a caerme si no me sujetaba— Porque también perdí una hija de la edad de Lizzy. Y la perdí en ese acantilado hace 9 años.

* * *

**Hola holaaa, tanto tiempo. Les traje este capítulo lleno de revelaciones y la sinopsis comienza a tener sentido, hace 9 años Bella también sufrió una pérdida terrible. Como ven, a esta pobre mujer no la ha tratado nada bien la vida.**

**¿Me cuentan qué les pareció? Las leo ;) Y gracias por seguir la historia, a pesar de que no puedo actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría. De verdad lo siento mucho.**

**Espero pronto tenerles otro capítulo, besos!**


End file.
